TAIBHSE ÀLAINN (Hermoso Fantasma)
by AyameDV
Summary: Candy adquiere un viejo teatro que tiene un peculiar habitante que la hechizará sin remedio… ¿Puede acaso un fantasma enamorarse? Y lo más importante ¿Logrará la pecosa liberarlo de su prisión terrenal? [Terry-Candy] Semi UA.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí vengo con una nueva y medio loca historia de nuestros queridos rebeldes, la cual fue inspirada por el tema del próximo Halloween, y Día de Muertos en México; así que no me regañen mucho por traerles algo un tanto peculiar por favor ¡je, je!

Les cuento un poco de cómo nació este fic, que era una idea vaga que me rondaba desde hace algún tiempo; pero que logré aterrizar gracias a dos, sí, DOS frases de mi querida Sandy Sánchez ¡Amiga preciosa mil gracias! Este fic va dedicado a ti, que con esas frasecitas lograste que mis hermosas musas despertaran con gran ímpetu y prácticamente me dictaron esta historia sin descanso. ¡Espero que le guste a todo mundo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Les explico, según yo esto sería un oneshot; pero como las musas dictaban y dictaban luego pensé que sería un minific… que terminó en una historia de 14 capítulos, una introducción y un epílogo cortito ¡ja, ja! Así que considerando el número de episodios y las fechas, esperando terminar de publicar justamente el 2 de noviembre, ¡pues empezamos hoy! O.o

Para quien así lo desee, pueden revisar en mi perfil las fechas en que planeo subir cada capítulo ya que yo no circulo en la web los domingos :-P la historia está completamente terminada y también autorizada por mi hermosa lectora de prueba Gissa A. Graham (sip, ella ya sabe de qué va la cosa) ¡Gracias como siempre hermosa! También va este fic para ti n.n

.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Sí, nuevamente tengo clichés en la historia, ¡perdón! Ojalá que a pesar de ello no decepcione a nadie y se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Por cierto, unos capítulos son más largos que otros; como siempre los dividí según la trama y el ritmo de lectura, de modo de no cortarle (demasiado) la inspiración a nadie ¡ja, ja! La buena noticia es que estaré publicando cada tercer día n.n

Flores, comentarios, dudas y tomatazos son bienvenidos… También si ven algún error de gramática, ortografía o redacción favor de avisarme para que lo pueda corregir, digo no somos escritoras profesionales y además somos humanas ¿verdad?

Lamentablemente sugerencias no recibo tanto porque el fic ya está terminado y no habrá cambios en la trama n.n

Ahora sí… gracias por estar aquí y ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAIBHSE ÀLAINN**

.

 **(Hermoso Fantasma)**

By Ayame Du Verseau

.

.

.

 **Introducción**

.

.

Alto, delgado y atlético… de porte majestuoso y mirada altiva y desafiante, con abundante cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado en las puntas y que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Un hermoso joven de piel alabastrina y cejas perfectamente delineadas que enmarcaban los más hermosos ojos que alguien haya visto jamás, de un azul iridiscente con betas verdes… expresivos, grandes, titilantes como dos estrellas en medio de nocturno firmamento… Con movimientos elegantes y decididos, dueño absoluto del universo… Así era quien se encontraba en el amplio espacio iluminado por los reflectores superiores e inferiores, que daban de lleno en su perfil cincelado a mano por los mismos dioses, y que mostraban una imagen etérea y deslumbrante…

El muy (MUCHO, DEMASIADO) atractivo joven estaba parado en medio del escenario, recitaba sus diálogos con pasión y entrega sin igual, era absolutamente desenvuelto y se movía por el estrado con elegancia y seguridad propias de un rey… interpretaba por enésima y terca ocasión a Romeo, (¡Claro! ¿A quién si no?)… se diría que ensayaba pues el espacio se encontraba totalmente vacío, solamente los reflectores y alguno que otro bicho eran sus acompañantes. Una vez se coló un gato al que le pareció que las butacas vacías eran una buena cama, pero cuando los maravillosos ojos azules del chico que pasaba por ahí se posaron en él, el animalejo había saltado histérico tratando de dar arañazos al bello rostro de marfil y luego había huido para siempre, dejando a aquél hermoso caballero con una ceja arqueada y una fastidiada mueca en sus perfectos labios.

Caminaba de un lado a otro parloteando en la escena de la fiesta donde Montesco y Capuleto se conocieran, esa en la que siempre se quedaba trabado justo en la misma parte. Era muy molesto, pero en esa precisa escena simplemente se quedaba en blanco, estático y con esa horrenda sensación encima. Si no hacía una pausa de al menos una hora (¡una hora por Dios!), no podía retomar el ensayo. Era un poco muy enfadoso, ¿pero qué le hacía? Todas y cada una de las veces, sin importar la hora o el día en que lo intentara, era exactamente lo mismo. Claro que eso solamente sucedía con Romeo y Julieta, el resto de las obras no le representaban el menor problema.

Lo malo es que ahora ya ni gente acudía al teatro y el pobre estaba prácticamente sin nada qué hacer; se aburría mortalmente ahí si no ensayaba todos los libretos de Shakespeare que tenía… aunque se debía conformar con hacerlo solo; de hecho, se sabía TODOS los papeles de TODAS las obras a la perfección ¡los podría interpretar hasta dormido! Estaba seguro de nadie lo notaría, eso le causó un poco de gracia.

Igual de pronto se pasaba algunas temporadas en la villa de Escocia, lo cual le daba aires diferentes; pero invariablemente volvía al teatro, lo pensara o no, simplemente volvía…

Durante un tiempo luego de que la gente dejara de asistir al lugar (antes de eso había bastante movimiento siempre y era entretenido hasta para él), buscó entre los baúles polvorientos algún libro de otro autor; pero en ese entonces lo clásico era lo que todavía seguía teniendo éxito, así que no, no encontró nada… Se apegó a los viejos libretos de Shakespeare a fin de no volverse loco…

Como se había vuelto a quedar como catatónico en esa condenada escenita, resignado (luego de miles de veces de enojarse al punto de volverse violento), resopló y decidió dejarlo por la paz un rato…

\- Ni modo… creo que tomaré un descanso – y luego una risita sarcástica se le escuchó - ¡Como si tuviera tanto que hacer! – se burló de sí mismo.

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a la última butaca de la platea, la de la fila última… allá hasta arriba… se sentó, recargándose cómodamente para subir los pies en el respaldo frente a él, y con las manos tras la cabeza cerró los ojos…

…

El viejo teatro tenía años sin albergar una nueva puesta en escena, 25 para ser… casi exactos; desde aquélla ocasión en que repentinamente volaron un par de piezas de la escenografía, en plena representación… Esto no hubiese sido tan malo (como para cerrar el recinto definitivamente), si no hubiera sido porque además de que sin motivo alguno la mesa y el enorme jarrón de estilo barroco fueran a dar de lleno contra las primeras butacas, aplastando e hiriendo de paso a los espectadores que ahí se encontraban, también un viento tremendo se dejó sentir en el lugar; mandando a volar lo que quedaba del set, a los actores y a todo aquel que tuvo la mala suerte de estar ahí, en el momento equivocado… curiosamente esto sucedió cuando la actriz principal, una rubia desabrida de largo y lacio cabello, hiciera la peor representación que se recordara de la Julieta de Shakespeare; aún para una adaptación "moderna". Esta chica era nieta de una medianamente conocida actriz de teatro clásico llamada Susana Marlowe, que pasó más a la historia por su desafortunada presencia en un trágico suceso, que por ser realmente buena actriz.

Ok, cierto que la producción intentó defenderse diciendo que esto había sido obra de un error en los efectos especiales, la cosa era que la obra NO requería de tales artilugios; y que además la investigación que se llevó a cabo para deslindar responsabilidades arrojó el contundente hecho de que no había tales cosas como un aparato para crear vientos huracanados, y ningún mecanismo bajo el escenario capaz de botar de ese modo el mobiliario; amén de que no había ningún temporal ni nada parecido en esos días que hubiese roto ventanas y entrado de improviso.

Si a todo esto le agregamos los rumores que corrían de que un fantasma deambulaba por el edificio desde hacía muchos años… bueno, la gente decidió que mejor no quería correr riesgos y dejó de comprar entradas para ese teatro en específico, quedando así con el tiempo, abandonado por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así empezamos... gracias por tu tiempo para leer.


	2. Cap 1

Bien, como el calendario y la cantidad de capítulos apremian, traigo de una vez el primer capítulo… espero les agrade mi nueva propuesta y vuelvo a invitar a quien desee saber las fechas de publicación de este fic, que visite mi perfil en donde pondré un cronograma; digo solamente por si tienen ganas de saber ¡ja, ja!

Continuamos entonces. ¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

.

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo I**

.

.

Candice, una de las herederas del emporio Andley; rubia, menuda, hermosa y con grandes y expresivos ojos verdes como el jade, era una entusiasta y joven empresaria con una moderna visión para los negocios, así como poseedora de gran inteligencia y dulzura. Ella estaba en las puertas del abandonado lugar, esperando que el representante de la compañía que le había vendido el inmueble terminara de abrir el candado que apresaba las pesadas cadenas que aseguraban la entrada.

Samuel Savage Hathaway, heredero de la compañía Stratford, había estado feliz de deshacerse de ese vejestorio por fin; ese que su bisabuelo Robert Hathaway tanto adoraba y que por razones incomprensibles para él, mantuvo abierto contra viento y marea hasta su muerte. Siendo su entonces joven nieta menor Charlotte, quien intentara después mantenerlo a flote, en honor de su amado abuelo; hasta que aquél desastre provocó que paulatinamente debieran cerrarlo, sin que nadie hiciera nada por arreglar la situación. Claro, hasta que Samuel, el mayor de los hijos de Charlotte, lo heredara y lo vendiera sin remordimiento alguno.

Sam conoció a Candice cuando su hermana Mia se la presentó para organizar la representación de una obra presentada por la todavía vigente y prestigiosa compañía Stratford, para recaudar fondos en beneficio de los niños con cáncer y sin recursos para costearse el tratamiento; por supuesto todo el evento estaba organizado por la misma señorita Andley con el apoyo de sus amigas Mia Savage, Patty O'Brian y Annie Britter. Desde el momento en que empezaron a charlar cuando los presentó, Mia le contó a su hermano que su rubia amiga dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a la filantropía, y que estaba justamente buscando un lugar en donde establecer las oficinas de su fundación. Obviamente la chica sabía que su hermano estaba interesado en vender aquél viejo teatro, en el cual ambos llegaron a ir a jugar de pequeños, antes del cierre del mismo. Por cierto que fueron testigos de varios de esos sucesos extraños que decían ocurrían en ese lugar, pero para ellos eso contaba como una muy divertida anécdota y no como algo serio.

.

 _** Flashback **_

\- _¿Por qué quieres venderlo? – preguntaba una interesada Candy, que antes de pensar siquiera en hacer una oferta por el inmueble, que gozaba de excelente ubicación en el centro de Broadway, debía conocer pormenores; no fuera a ser que comprara un cascarón a punto de caerse o que estuviera en litigio o algo similar. Si era así, por supuesto que ofertaría, pero mucho menos de lo que Samuel pretendía obtener._

\- _Ha estado cerrado ya 25 años Candy, para ser honesto nadie de la industria está interesado en utilizarlo ni para bodega, menos como un teatro como tal. Mi bisabuelo le tenía mucho cariño, vaya uno a saber por qué; pero bueno, ya es tiempo de venderlo y seguir adelante. Con lo que obtenga pienso ampliar el otro e invertir en acciones de Leicester Corp. –_

\- _¿La cadena de televisión? – Fue el siguiente cuestionamiento de la ojiverde._

\- _La misma. – Sam aclaraba la duda._

 _La rubia lo pensó unos minutos, luego le pidió al joven que le mostrara fotografías y los planos del lugar, del cual se enamoró a primera vista, decidiendo que lo quería. Le haría algunas remodelaciones y ajustes para adaptarlo como las oficinas corporativas de su fundación, "El hogar de Pony"; llamada así en honor del orfanato que dirigía su querida nana después de que ella ya hubo sido lo suficientemente mayor para no necesitar una. Los mismos Andley habían apoyado a la amorosa señora a levantar y poner en marcha el lugar, donde recibía con todo el calor de una madre a muchos pequeños huérfanos y los atendía hasta que alguna familia los adoptaba. Candy en su fundación, hacía claro mucho trabajo de ayuda para contactar familias que deseaban un hijo, con su nana Pony fungiendo como un grandioso enlace._

 _Después de asegurarse a través de su primo y abogado Archibald Cornwell que el teatro no tuviera ningún problema legal, y sin investigar nada más hizo una buena oferta, que Samuel no pudo rechazar; en parte porque la rubia lo había impresionado, y en otra porque su hermana lo atosigó para que ayudara a su gran amiga._

 _** Fin del flashback **_

.

Cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron, el aroma a encerrado y humedad invadió el olfato de su nueva dueña y acompañantes… una muy gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar, sin que ello impidiera admirar la majestuosidad del recinto, tan imponente y de techos altos, colores ocres y marfiles opacados por el desuso y la soledad, pero sin perder nada de su glamour de antaño.

Después del amplio vestíbulo, en donde se adivinaban pisos de mármol también color marfil y café, y que tenía un gran y hermoso candelabro de cristal en el centro; la entrada al área de las butacas y escenario estaba flanqueada por dos grandes columnas del mismo material, marrón brillante en su tiempo, con bordes dorados; tenía gruesas cortinas de terciopelo, algo raídas y con más polvo que un camino rural del norte de México, pero que en su tiempo debieron ser magníficas. El sonido de las pisadas de todos los presentes hacía más evidente el gran tamaño del lugar, y lo abandonado que estaba.

\- ¡Es aún más hermoso en persona que en esas viejas fotografías! – exclamó Candy, que desde el inicio se había quedado prendada del teatro, había algo en él que llamaba poderosamente su atención, no sabía definir qué con exactitud; tal vez el aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba, quizá la idea de que antiguamente fuera un lugar que albergó grandes y exitosas producciones, un lugar donde los sueños podrían hacerse realidad y las personas podían dejar de ser quienes eran por unos instantes…

\- Es enorme – decía una asombrada Annie, que había acompañado a su amiga a recibir su nueva propiedad.

\- Me alegra que les guste – agregó Mia, que también estaba presente, ya que su hermano no había tenido oportunidad de ir con ellas. - ¿Saben que se dice que es un teatro embrujado? – empezó a bromear.

\- ¿Embrujado? – repitió la rubia, con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¡Estás jugando! ¿Verdad? – Esta fue una temerosa Annie que realmente era una miedosa, mirando con precaución todo a su alrededor.

\- No, no estoy bromeando; este teatro tiene su propio fantasma – contestó Mia, achicando los ojos y poniendo un semblante serio. - ¿Por qué crees que Sam estaba tan ansioso de venderlo? –

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me estafaron? – Alcanzó a decir Candice, con la voz una octava más chillona. Britter por su parte, ya estaba atrás de su rubia y pecosa amiga, mirando a todos lados, casi con terror.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Deberían ver sus caras! – Se burló entonces Miss Savage, en especial de Annie. – Vamos es sólo un cuento que quién sabe quién se inventó, quizá tratando de desprestigiar en su momento a la compañía Stratford. – Guardó silencio un minuto, adentrándose a la gran sala, donde había todavía más polvo acumulado. – En ese entonces mi bisabuelo Robert era el fundador y dueño de la compañía teatral, tenía muchísimo éxito y es muy probable que algún envidioso iniciara esa absurda historia para desprestigiarlo. – Explicó, convencida de ello.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntaba la miedosa, digo Annie; que caminaba lentamente, en parte porque casi sentía que un horroroso espectro la asaltaría repentinamente por detrás, y en parte porque evitaba tocar nada.

\- ¡Vamos Annie no seas cobarde! – espetó Candy, que no creía en esas cosas sobrenaturales y pensaba que había que tener más miedo de los vivos, que de los muertos. - ¡Esto es magnífico! – volvió a apreciar el lugar; con sus largos pasillos y sus butacas en color vino, mismo que descubrió cuando pasó un par de dedos por la superficie de las mismas, quitando algo de la tierra. - ¡Ese candelabro es asombroso! – se asombró de la gigantesca araña que decoraba el amplísimo recinto, hecha de latón y cristales, opacos y añejos.

Siguieron mirando todo el lugar, pero al llegar al proscenio se detuvieron, los reflectores inferiores centrales brillaban por su ausencia, y las primeras filas tenían los asientos dañados, así como el piso de madera fina presentaba rayones importantes en esa parte… Esto le llamó un poco la atención a Candy, pero pensó que se debía a lo antiguo del inmueble y los muchos años que llevaba cerrado, y que era normal.

Y así siguieron charlando las jóvenes, guiadas por el representante de Samuel que les mostraba todo…

Desde arriba, un par de ojos de penetrante y azul mirar observaban la escena, molesto por haber sido sacado de su "siesta" de forma tan abrupta… Se levantó de su cómodo lugar de descanso y se acercó al barandal de metal que separaba el área de plateas superior de la inferior, esa gente escandalosa osaba interrumpir su preciado silencio y no dudó un instante en intentar ahuyentarlos; arqueó la ceja izquierda y sonrió de lado, agitando sus manos en un teatral pero elegante y preciso gesto…

Abajo la charla seguía bastante animada, y cuando Candy y comitiva iban bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de atrás del escenario, se sintió un fuerte viento que sacudió el telón con energía, casi como si alguien lo hiciera a propósito, soltando con ello una gran nube de polvo.

\- ¡Aaahhhh! – chillaron las mujeres, y también el tipo que las acompañaba, de hecho él chilló como niñita de seis años.

Cuando se hubo bajado un poco la polvareda, los 4 personajes se mostraban blanqueados hasta las pestañas con la fina arenilla que los cubrió, cual si fueran polvorones.

\- ¡Cof, cof, cof! – Tosía la rubia, sacudiéndose como podía el cabello y cara con una mano y con la otra abanicándose.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – gimoteó Annie, al borde del desmayo…

\- Se los dije, seguro es el fantasma que quiere que nos vayamos – bromeaba Mia entre risas y toses.

 _"¿Qué comes que adivinas?"_ pensaba un hermoso hombre allá arriba, enfadado de ver que su pequeño truco no había resultado como esperaba, pues solamente la chica morena y el sujeto parecían asustados.

\- Candy vámonos, ¡este lugar me da miedo! – rogaba Britter, y León (el "caballero" presente) le hacía segunda.

\- Por favor Annie, seguramente fue una ventisca que se coló, dejamos la puerta abierta ¿recuerdas? – aseguraba una muy tranquila pecosa terminando de sacarse algo de polvo de encima.

\- De hecho Candy – Mia estaba haciendo memoria – La dejamos cerrada… - y Annie abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Entonces debió colarse el aire por alguna ventana rota, este lugar es tan viejo y ha estado vacío por tanto tiempo, que no me extrañaría que tenga un montón de vidrios destrozados. - Y sin importarle las quejas de su amiga, que alegaba que un viento colado no podía sacudir de esa forma el enorme telón, pidió al otro atemorizado presente que las guiara a las oficinas y a los camerinos.

 _"¿Así que no se irán eh? Interesante…"_ se decía el joven allá arriba, recargado en la baranda con ambas manos. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus perfectos labios y alejándose de ahí, fue caminando con parsimonia rumbo a las escaleras, empezando a descenderlas y desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Quince minutos más tarde León y Annie salían lívidos del lugar; el primero prácticamente desesperado dejó las llaves en las manos de Candy y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron; y la segunda, estaba asustada y enojada a la par, jurando que no volvería a poner un pie en ese teatro endemoniado hasta que estuviese terminada la remodelación y de ser posible, bendecido por un sacerdote.

En cambio Mia aunque sorprendida, estaba un poco más tranquila e intentaba calmar a su amiga de cabello azabache, diciéndole que el que se hubiesen caído unos cuadros de la pared (antiguos afiches enmarcados que cayeron uno tras otro en una perfecta secuencia de dos segundos de intervalo entre cada cuadro); se debía a que seguramente los clavos eran demasiado viejos y ya no habían soportado el peso… Candy por su parte terminaba de cerrar, de todos modos de momento no había tanto qué hacer, ya que hasta después de unos días más llevaría al arquitecto para que evaluara la construcción y empezaran a planear el proyecto de remodelación. Suspiró y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, sacudió la cabeza pues lo que había creído ver segundos antes del incidente con los cuadros le pareció por demás extraño, pero pensaba que era solamente su imaginación, o alguna ilusión que la vieja iluminación de los pasillos le había jugado…

.

 _** Flashback **_

 _Estaban recorriendo el camino que daba a los camerinos después de ver las oficinas; se detuvieron para entrar en uno de los primeros, cuando un soplo de aire frío rozó la nuca de Candy, que llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo flojo; esto hizo que se le erizara la espalda pero también la aguijoneó a salir del cuarto para asomarse. Tres segundos antes de que empezara la secuencia de cuadros caídos, creyó distinguir la silueta de un hombre dibujada tenuemente en el fondo del pasillo, parpadeó dos veces para enfocar bien pero ya no logró ver ni escuchar nada, enseguida los afiches empezaron a caer y el desorden se hizo presente, antes de que dos de los cuatro salieran corriendo de ahí…_

 _**Fin del flashback **_

 _._

Adentro, un travieso castaño silbaba satisfecho, y se alejaba rumbo a un lugar desconocido…

…

Días después, una rubia ingresaba nuevamente al lugar con paso decidido, con ella iba su otro primo y arquitecto Alistear Cornwell, hermano de Archibald. Ya le había mostrado los planos del teatro y el atractivo joven de anteojos se entusiasmó. Era un lugar muy grande y tenía muchas opciones para remodelarlo; pero claro, primero tenía que verlo en persona.

En esta ocasión, Annie se había negado terminantemente a acompañar a su mejor amiga, así que los primos fueron solos a inspeccionar y ver por dónde se podría empezar. Ella no había querido mencionar el tema del telón sacudiéndose o los cuadros cayendo sin razón aparente, pero Britter no había podido mantener la boca cerrada al explicar el porqué de su rotunda negativa a volver al edificio; Candy la había regañado y le aseguró a Stear que no eran más que casualidades y que como el recinto era viejo por eso sucedían esas cosas. Su primo, que era un muchacho bastante tranquilo e inteligente (inventor aficionado en sus ratos libres), le había dicho que no había problema por él. Y así se fueron a internarse en las profundidades del que fuera el Winter Garden *****

Durante un rato deambularon por todos lados, con Stear haciendo anotaciones en su tablet y Candy emocionada diciéndole más o menos lo que quería lograr con el lugar; en esa ocasión no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, pues cierto castaño de bellos ojos azules se dedicó a observar únicamente… la pecosa caminaba segura y desenfadada, irradiaba tal alegría y energía que era difícil resistirse a mirarla… a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado al silencio y le había vuelto a tomar cariño, casi tanto como a su casi eterna compañera la soledad, escucharla no le resultó molesto, para su completa sorpresa. Otra cosa era el "cuatro ojos" ese que iba con ella, aunque a decir verdad, no parecía tan mal tipo pues tenía un aura de paz y felicidad rodeándolo.

Se acercó tanto como pudo, pues tenía la impresión de que esa curiosa joven tenía una sensibilidad especial, la otra vez que estuvo ahí casi lo pescaba en su diablura con los cuadros; tenía que ser cuidadoso, y de paso investigar por qué de pronto, luego de… 10, ¿20 años? Bah, los que fueran, por qué de repente irrumpieron otra vez en SU teatro…

Así, de "cerca", pudo darse cuenta de que la chica tenía unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, y también igual de brillantes y fascinantes; escuchó su dulce voz y las risas alegres que de ser posible, le otorgarían calidez a su corazón… ella caminaba de un lado a otro jalando de la mano al sujeto ese, y le decía "¡Stear querido mira, esto es hermoso!", y "Stear estas son las oficinas principales, ¡mira! Aquí podemos cambiar…" y así; y el de ojos azules ladeaba la cabeza, esperando que el mentado "Stear querido" le revelara el nombre de la joven de rizos dorados… y así sucedió; no, si dicen que la paciencia es una virtud ¿no? Y él había tenido que aprender algo de eso en todos estos años…

\- Candy primita, ¡de verdad que adquiriste una verdadera joya arquitectónica! – decía el entusiasta peli-negro - ¿Estás segura que quieres modificar su estructura? Yo lo veo magnífico así como está. – hablaba embobado.

"Este sujeto ruidoso ya me cayó bien" pensó el actor… y continuó su inspección de los intrusos, que no paraban de abrir los ojos enormes con cada cosa que iban descubriendo y planeando.

Stear ya había ingresado con anterioridad los planos en su Mac especializada en diseño y arquitectura, para ir modificando a su gusto paredes, espacios y demás; y presentarle a Candice un ante-proyecto, el cual irían trabajando para llegar al diseño final y posteriormente poner, ahora sí, manos a la obra. Por eso, luego de un buen rato de estar dando vueltas por todos lados y que el arquitecto Cornwell hiciera algunas anotaciones más, los primos se disponían a salir, pues el joven deseaba ir a su despacho a empezar los bosquejos del proyecto de remodelación; pero justo cuando cruzaban por la puerta trasera de acceso sólo al personal… "Candy…" la pecosa escuchó su nombre como en un murmullo lejano, como susurrado por el viento pero con una voz grave y profunda… Y es que "alguien" había repetido el dulce nombre escuchado un rato antes con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, solamente para ver qué sucedía si lo hacía…

\- ¿Sí Stear? – le preguntó la oji-verde a su primo que salía tras ella. Ante la cara de interrogación que él puso, ella mostró también una sonrisa dudosa – Me hablaste, ¿olvidamos algo o necesitas volver? – ella lo miraba dulcemente.

\- Eeehhh… no Candy, yo no he dicho nada… - y entonces terminó de cerrar y asegurar la puerta con llave.

\- Oh… debo haberme confundido – dijo ella y sin más se alejaron de ahí.

Y desde la ventana del último piso, para un ojo entrenado no hubiese sido tan difícil advertir el ligero movimiento que la raída cortina hizo cuando una silueta alta y delgada se quitó de ahí después de observarlos partir… Él pensó que no volverían en un buen tiempo y decidió ir a visitar su "otra" casa; ligero error de cálculo, pues una semana después, los primos ya estaban de vuelta, y con un montón de trabajadores para empezar el gran proyecto de remodelación.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Winter Garden*** es un teatro del Broadway de los años 20; al parecer sigue funcionando y no es precisamente un teatro tan bonito ni tan grande x.X, pero me gustó bastante el nombre y decidí usarlo en este fic :-P la descripción que hago del lugar no es más que mi idea a partir de teatros que he tenido la oportunidad de visitar o que he tenido la fortuna de ver a través de la Web.

.

.

.

.

.

Si llegaste hasta aquí aprecio mucho tu tiempo, ¡ojalá te siga gustando esta historia! Nos leemos el próximo sábado n.n


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Buen día!**

Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta nueva locura mía; en verdad estoy muy contenta y me emociona saber que ha despertado su interés, solamente espero lograr mantenerlo n.n ojalá les siga gustando.

Les recuerdo que las fechas de publicación están en mi perfil, aun así al final de cada capítulo avisaré cuándo es la siguiente actualización por si desean seguir leyendo n.n

Estoy viendo con sumo agrado (seee… a veces soy mala, muy mala como Chiquidrácula :-P); que les causa confusión el saber si Terry es o no es un fantasma de verdad… chicas ¿cómo les explico sin hacer spoiler? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Mejor nos les digo nada todavía para que vayan descubriendo todo según actualicemos esto, porque luego pues qué chiste tiene ;-) por lo pronto esta primera duda queda aclarada en este capítulo, al menos según yo ¡je, je!

Igual, si encuentran alguna falla de ortografía, gramática o redacción favor de avisarme para que la pueda corregir; como les decía antes, como no soy profesional y además soy medio despistada, pues los errores de dedo ocurren aunque según yo haya revisado y editado el capítulo al menos tres veces n.n ¡Gracias!

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Aahhh… este fic tiene tema paranormal sí, pero honestamente dudo que alguien se espante ¡je, je! Ya saben que yo me voy más por las tramas ligeras y divertidas, sólo en este caso es un poco diferente por el asunto del "fantasma", ojalá que la historia en sí sea lo suficientemente buena como para que no se note tanto la falta de sustos de verdad x.X

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo II**

.

.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! – el grito aterrado se dejó escuchar en la planta alta de la antigua villa propiedad de la familia Grandchester, en Escocia.

Y una chica salió despavorida del lugar unos minutos después, tras ella trataba de alcanzarla una mujer mayor…

\- ¡Niña regresa, fue solamente tu imaginación! – decía la señora; con esto, logró que la aterrorizada joven detuviera su loca carrera para dar la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, solamente para seguir gritando y manoteando histérica.

\- ¡No estoy loca! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos allá arriba! – y señalaba con insistencia su ojo derecho con el índice también derecho - ¡Era ese muchacho apuesto de la pintura de la galería del fondo! Estaba ahí parado, recargado como si nada en el marco de la puerta de la sala de música, ¡y hasta con los brazos cruzados! Me miró con esos fríos ojos y sonrió burlándose de mí… - del escalofrío que la recorrió se frotó los brazos, mirando hacia la ventana del lugar mencionado.

\- ¿Pero qué dices escuincla? Ese joven se fue de Inglaterra y murió cuando yo ni siquiera había nacido ¡es imposible! Fue tu imaginación, después de todo ¿quién no querría ver sonreír a ese chico que parece como sacado de un sueño? – y soltó una risilla. Cuando ella era una mocosa de apenas unos 5 años de edad vio la pintura del señorito y se enamoró de él; su abuela le había contado que el chico hizo su última visita a la villa en el verano de 1912, el último que pasó ahí y él tenía 15 años apenas, y que el muchacho jamás volvió.

\- Claro que me gustaría que me sonriera, ¡si no fuera un fantasma! Yo me voy – y dicho eso, la airada y asustada chica se marchó de ahí, para nunca más volver.

La anciana suspiró, con ella eran… había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas personas llegaban a la finca a trabajar; y así como llegaban se iban pues aseguraban que un misterioso y hermoso joven se aparecía en la propiedad, en especial en la sala de música. Juraban que los miraba con penetrante mirada, con frialdad y burla, que incluso a veces sonreía de lado… otros decían que le habían visto caminar por los establos en traje de montar y con la fusta al hombro… y hubo quienes aseguraron verlo sentado al piano tocando. Se escuchaba una bella melodía por cierto, pero no por ello era menos terrorífico… era un deliciosamente atractivo espectro, pero frío y triste…

Adentro, una figura un tanto desdibujada reía de su travesura; hacía ya un buen tiempo que no se desempolvaba… fue a pararse frente al cuadro para el que su padre lo había obligado a posar cuando tenía 15 años, justo un par de meses antes de que se escapara a América para ver a su madre… En eso llegó al mismo sitio la señora y él arqueó una ceja, la mujer jamás se había topado con él, porque él no lo deseaba por supuesto… Le recordaba a la madre de Mark (abuela de la dama, quien ahora se encargaba del cuidado del lugar), y no quería que ella también huyera despavorida.

La amable anciana miraba embelesada la pintura, en donde un muy gallardo chico de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules se mostraba altivo, de pie y con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra suelta a su costado, con un traje negro de camisa blanca, sin abotonar hasta el cuello y una cinta negra a modo de corbata anudada en un flojo y aparentemente descuidado moño, sin que ello le restara elegancia y porte majestuoso… Sus azules ojos mostraban una firme mirada que rayaba en la insolencia, y sus labios apretados se curveaban ligeramente del lado izquierdo, en un asomo de cínica sonrisa, era como si te desafiara y te hechizara al mismo tiempo; una excelente representación que capturó incluso las betas verdes de esos enigmáticos ojos, así como su aura rebelde y triste… Él rio al recordar que la duquesa puso el grito en el cielo al mirar el desfachatado traje que el terco jovencito había decidido usar para su retrato; mucho intentaron obligarlo a usar un tieso y serio frac con gazné y todo, pero eso no iba con su rebelde e impetuosa personalidad, por lo que declaró que si no podía vestir como él quisiera, no habría retrato y punto. Dándose por vencidos tanto su padre como el pintor y su nana, permitieron que el chiquillo usara su uniforme escolar con tal de que dejara que lo retrataran, y fue así como nació aquél memorable cuadro.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la mujer… - Decía mi abuela que esta pintura no le hacía justicia, joven Terrence… - le empezó a hablar a la imagen del lienzo, como si pudiera escucharla. – Que usted en persona era muchísimo más buen mozo que esto, y que nunca fue cierto lo que se decía de usted de que era mal chico. ¡Al contrario! Ella me dijo que usted era muy bueno, generoso y dulce, pero que estaba muy solo… ella sintió mucho su partida y esperaba que usted volviera al menos una vez más… recuerdo que mi padre me contó que cuando se supo de su triste paso al otro mundo ella lloró como si de un hijo se tratara, y llevó luto durante muchos meses… - recordaba la señora, y sus ya apagados ojos se llenaron de salado líquido – me hubiera gustado conocerle señorito… - y sin más se alejó de ahí. Debía avisar al administrador que otra vez se quedaban sin ayuda, pues en esa semana iban tres personas que renunciaban.

Era curioso, había largas temporadas en las que todo estaba tranquilo en la hermosa villa; era entonces cuando los empleados duraban más tiempo en sus respectivos trabajos, pero de cuando en cuando volvían a moverse cosas de lugar, a sentirse vientos helados sin motivo o escucharse las melancólicas notas del piano, e incluso a verse la silueta o sombra del joven de largo cabello; y entonces los trabajadores que ya habían durado huían despavoridos… pero la señora Carter jamás escuchó ni vio nada, y por esa razón no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que esas personas aseguraban; así que la dama estaba convencida de que eran puros pretextos para no trabajar u obtener un aumento de sueldo, como algún listo había exigido como compensación por aguantar al espíritu y sus socarronerías.

…

En Nueva York, los trabajos de limpieza y desmantelamiento de las oficinas del teatro se estaban llevando a cabo, así como el desmontaje de las butacas y demás. Levantaban alfombras viejas y raídas, revisaban las instalaciones de electricidad y agua, en fin todo lo que los arquitectos y constructores hacen cuando van a remodelar un recinto de esas dimensiones.

Stear y Archie estaban junto con Candy supervisando la remoción de la alfombra de la entrada, en la oficina principal habían dejado activa la laptop del arquitecto, donde se apreciaba la imagen de una maqueta muy realista de cómo se vería el vestíbulo una vez reformado, al lado de una de cómo estaba ahora mismo.

Entonces como un suspiro se dejó ver el castaño que volvía de hacer sus diabluras en Escocia… obviamente tanto escándalo que se tenían en SU teatro lo descolocó y no le gustó ni un poquito ¡y él que pensaba que se había deshecho de esos entrometidos! Pues nada, que ahora venía a encontrarse con cantidad de desconocidos haciendo un ruido infernal (como si él supiera cómo es el ruido allá ¬¬) y moviendo todo de su lugar…

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – bufó, estupefacto y furibundo…

Ya iba directo a tratar de aventar al suelo al primero que se encontrara a su paso cuando reparó en un extraño "libro metálico y luminoso" que estaba abierto sobre el escritorio; curioso se acercó a ver que diantres era, y menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver esas imágenes. Él siempre fue un tipo inteligente, así que no le costó tanto trabajo sumar dos más dos para saber lo que pretendían, "¡Quieren destruir el teatro!", fue su único pensamiento y se fue a buscar a quién él sabía que era responsable de todo esto… ya vería esa muchachita metida.

La encontró rápidamente; su risa se dejaba escuchar por todos lados, y el eco de la misma se hacía resonar en cada rincón del lugar, incluida en la esencia de Terrence Grandchester, sólo que él no lo notaba todavía.

La encontró con su primo y otro sujeto mirando otro de esos raros cuadernos sin hojas y que cambiaban de imágenes con sólo deslizar los dedos sobre la superficie por lo que alcanzó a notar, la furia que llevaba se desvaneció al mirar la radiante sonrisa de la rubia, sin entender realmente la razón se sintió apaciguado… Terry, que ya iba con la idea fija de causar algunos destrozos decidió entonces cambiar de estrategia… decidió mejor usar estratagemas distintas a ver si con eso lo dejaban a él y al recinto en paz… ¿Por qué razón? Sabrá Dios, pues su temperamento impulsivo y casi fulminante no había disminuido con el tiempo que llevaba ahí, pero en fin; digamos que él se quiso convencer de que cambiar de métodos era buena idea.

Y así decidió hacer un pequeño trabajo de investigación y averiguar horarios para esperar pacientemente a que la rubia estuviera sola, al parecer ella mandaba; por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer, era hacerla desistir de destrozar el Winter Garden; sencillo ¿no? Nunca ninguna chica pudo resistir sus encantos…

.

Efectivamente, luego de un par de horas Candice se fue a la oficina principal seguida de Alistear, pero él se retiró después de media hora dejándola (renuentemente) sola.

\- Vamos Stear no te preocupes, no va a suceder nada. – ella le sonreía encantadora, pero un tanto exasperada porque el joven no terminaba de irse.

\- Pero Candy, este lugar es enorme y viejo; es peligroso que te quedes sola, además ya ves que de pronto se caen las cosas, ¿qué tal que te aplasta algo y nosotros ni cuenta? – decía cómicamente angustiado el pelinegro.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vamos no seas alarmista! Esas cosas que se han caído es porque como dices, aquí todo está muy viejo – le guiñó un ojo y casi lo sacó a empujones.

La verdad es que tenía ganas de recorrer a su entero gusto y paciencia el lugar; ella gustaba mucho del teatro y realmente era la razón de haber adquirido este, si bien le harían algunos cambios importantes, en esencia deseaba conservarlo casi como estaba; pero antes de cambiar nada, quiso reconocer cada rincón. Cierto que no lograría hacerlo en una sola tarde, pero ya se daría sus ratos para ello. Resuelta se dirigió al área tras bambalinas, en donde se dedicó a admirar los restos de escenografías que aún había ahí, y pasando delicadamente los dedos sobre algun mueble o decoración sonreía con melancolía. Entonces llegó hasta ella como llevado por una ligera brisa un sutil aroma a maderas y lavanda, levantó la vista y al no distinguir a nadie tuvo que virarse, y ahí a sus espaldas encontró al hombre más atractivo que hubiese visto en su vida… alto… según sus cálculos mediría 1.85 Mt. más o menos; atlético, de blanca piel y con cabello castaño hasta los hombros, así como una enigmática presencia y mirada… con ropa algo anticuada eso sí, pero no dejaba de ser impactante; tanto, que la chica por unos segundos se olvidó que se supone que estaba sola y se dedicó a admirar semejante aparición celestial. Cuando él mostró una mueca con algo parecido a una sonrisa ella se quedó atarantada, y entonces él le preguntó con singular descaro si ya había concluido su "inspección" de su persona… "¡Dios mío que voz tan maravillosa!" pensó la joven… pero luego reaccionó al verlo dar un par de pasos hacia ella.

\- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? – se las arregló para encontrar su voz, aunque esta salió casi en un susurro tímido; es que verlo moverse era otra cosa, ¡parecía un príncipe con ese andar majestuoso y seguro!

Él sonrió ahora sí; y ella se quedó lampareada, tonta, ¡babeando! Pero se contuvo bien de demostrarlo… era tanta su impresión que dio un paso hacia atrás…

\- ¿Está usted bien señorita? – cuestionó el hermoso joven al verla pálida. - Disculpe, no es mi intención asustarla (¡De veras que todavía no!) – y avanzó más hacia ella, hasta quedar a algunos metros de distancia.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que no ha respondido mi pregunta. – atinó a contestar la rubia, casi sin aliento, pues de más cerca el tipo era más impresionante todavía. Se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de los bellísimos ojos del caballero, azules como el mar… al menos eso parecía desde donde ella estaba. Él arqueó una ceja pues esperaba que con sus despliegues de galantería la muchacha se olvidara de eso. Generalmente con una sola sonrisa suya las mujeres quedaban en estado de shock y se olvidaban hasta de respirar.

\- Cierto, perdón por mi descortesía; soy Terrence Grandchester, a sus órdenes señorita - y se inclinó en una elegante reverencia que extrañó bastante a Candy. - ¿Y usted es…? – fue su turno de preguntar, aunque ya sabía claro, era mera cortesía.

\- Candice, Candice Andley – le informó de inmediato y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero él volvió a sonreír amplio mirándola con sumo interés, surtiendo el efecto deseado pues ella se quedó como adolescente frente a su ídolo, sonriendo embobada. – Pero puedes llamarme Candy – agregó, para su propia sorpresa. "¿Qué rayos te pasa Candice? 'Pero puedes llamarme Candy'… ¡tarada!" se reprendió mentalmente la chica.

Él se sorprendió también de la transparencia y confianza de la chica que lo tuteaba sin empacho alguno cuando apenas habían cruzado un par de frases.

\- En ese caso tú puedes llamarme Terry; mucho gusto, Candy – correspondió él y se movió hacia el escenario. – Es un hermoso lugar este ¿no crees? –

\- Sí que lo es, maravilloso diría yo – la pecosa trató de acercarse pero él se volvió a mover de su lugar, para llegar al otro extremo e inspeccionar alguna tontería.

\- Te has quedado sola aquí… - afirmó - Dicen que en este lugar habita un espíritu ¿no te da miedo? – quiso investigar un poquito, con curiosidad y algo de diversión; y bajando su tono de voz una octava…

Ella soltó una risita que a él le sonó como campanillas tintineando suavemente en sus oídos, jamás había pensado eso de ninguna chica…

\- ¿No me digas que tú también crees en esas cosas? – lo miraba, expectante.

\- ¿Tú no? – y se recargó en un extremo, cruzando los brazos y mirándola suspicaz.

\- Claro que no; los fantasmas no existen – alegó ella, levantando la nariz en un simpático y altivo gesto.

"¿Estás segura…?" fue un susurro que llegó a rozar la delicada piel del cuello de la señorita Andley, tan lejano que no estuvo segura de haberlo escuchado realmente, pero que sí logró erizarle la espalda. Parpadeó perpleja, pues el extraño visitante ya no estaba en donde lo había visto hacía un par de segundos, ahora estaba sentado en la orilla del escenario, con las piernas cruzadas como en la posición de flor de loto.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo ella, queriendo confirmar si había sido él quien habló. La inocente mirada que recibió como respuesta la instó a afirmar – Oh, es que creí que habías dicho algo –

Él la observó desde su lugar; era menuda, esbelta y con las curvas bien puestas en donde deberían estar; usaba ropa rara para su impresión pues llevaba pantalones azules, una blusa verde pálido tipo camisa con mangas tres cuartos y unos extraños zapatos blanco con azul, cerrados y atados con cintas (eran unos tenis); pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa; con esos rizos rubios enmarcando su precioso rostro de marfil, de mejillas sonrosadas y labios jugosos; y esos ojos, verdes, tan verdes y expresivos, enormes y bellos… Se levantó de su lugar y se aproximó un poco sin dejar de observarla, cosa que intimidó un poco a la hermosa joven, que se frotó el brazo izquierdo sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Tal vez no deberías ser tan escéptica, señorita Andley – le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el teatro? – la invitó, con su voz grave y sensual. Esto hizo que ella se estremeciera, no decidía si por susto o por emoción, pero prefirió declinar.

\- Yo… me... me encantaría, pero es tarde… debo… volver a casa – afirmó, no muy convencida.

\- Oh, entiendo… tal vez otro día – lo dijo de forma estudiadamente casual – Hasta pronto entonces, Candy… - Y se empezó a alejar con pasos calmos, levantando la mano a modo de despedida.

\- Claro… hasta pronto… Terry… - aceptó ella, suavemente.

Luego él desapareció de su campo visual, Candy no supo cómo… estaba como despertando de un sueño, pero sabía que no había estado dormida. No había rastro del apuesto joven, ni siquiera un ruido, solamente alcanzó a percibir otra vez ese sutil aroma…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

Sip... es uno de los cortitos, pero no desesperen que no tardaré en traer el siguiente… y sí, como pueden ver nuestro bellísimo Romeo sí es un fantasma de verdad… aunque uno muy especial claro está… ¡Y ya se presentó ante Candy! Y la dejó toda atarantada ¡ja, ja! Pero bueno ¿quién no se quedaría impresionada con semejante maravilla de hombre enfrente? Aunque sea un hermoso espíritu travieso; que por cierto también quedó impresionado con la pecosa, pero él todavía no lo sabe ¡ji, ji!

.

.

 **Sandy Sánchez:** ¡Preciosa! Por supuesto que tienes mérito, sin tus atinadas frases las musas no habrían movido un solo dedo para ayudarme a aterrizar esta historia las muy divas ¡ja, ja! Así que sí, sí te mereces la dedicatoria ;-) y el honor de ser tu amiga es todo mío créelo n.n

El cadáver de la novia es una hermosa película nena, ¡y la de Ghost también! Igual me estremezco con ambas películas pues son hermosas y tienen lindos mensajes ambos… Preciosa amiga, deseo de corazón que disfrutes esta historia tanto como yo cuando la escribí, si lloras o ríes será para mí un honor haber despertado esas emociones en ti con mis simples palabras… tú relájate y disfruta de tu fic ¿va? ¡Besos! ¡Te quiero mucho pechocha!

.

 **GLADYS:** Gracias por leer señorita n.n el idioma o lengua es gaélico escocés, traducido directamente de Google ¡ja, ja! Ando en búsqueda de un buen diccionario pues es una hermosa e interesante lengua que en lo personal me ha encantado para referirme a Terry en específico. Y me alegra que te resulte interesante mi propuesta linda, gracias a ti por estar al pendiente y ojalá te siga llamando la atención. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Hola hermosa! Gracias por también acompañarme en esta nueva historia, creo que en este capítulo se despeja tu duda pues sí, nuestro bombón sí es un fantasma real… ¿pero a que es un divino de todos modos? Espero que el teclado de tu celular deje de sabotearte linda, es horrible cuando hacen eso x.X con mayor razón mil gracias por el esfuerzo para dejarme tus palabras y por tu tiempo para leer; ojalá te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** ¡Mi preciosísima y querida amiga! Sí es necesario para mí dedicarte el fic otra vez, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo si me regalas tanto de tu valioso tiempo para leer y compartir? Y porque me aguantas ¡ja, ja! El honor es todo mío que acepes ser mi lectora de prueba de las loqueras que se me ocurren… Sé que te hace sufrir que Terry sí sea un fantasma real, ¡perdón! Pero gracias porque te gusta la historia y por no hacer spolier ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Te quiero amiguita hermosa!

.

 **Blanca G:** Sí, definitivamente ALUCINO a esa fulana, no la soporto…es más, ni Eliza que es realmente mala cepa nada más porque sí, me cae tan mal ¡ja, ja! Ella más que la Leagan es la culpable de la desgracia de Terry… por eso no la trago ¡ja, ja, ja! Pero perdón, ya me desvié del tema… Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí la piraña esa tuvo un hijo ¿tú crees? Pero no te puedo contar más o haré tremendo spoiler ¡je, je! Y sobre si Terryto es un fantasma, sí lo es; pero tampoco te puedo contar cómo llegó a eso x.X ¡perdón! Pero si lo hago pues también te cuento medio fic ¡je, je! Espero que me sigas acompañando en esta pequeña aventura de nuestros queridos rebeldes y te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Miriam7:** Gracias por leer señorita n.n y me alegra que te resulte interesante, espero así siga el resto del fic. Ya iremos viendo cómo es que Terry llegó a ser un hermoso espíritu, tenme poquita paciencia ¿va? Y efectivamente Candy puede verlo, por eso optó por cambiar el método, como pudiste leer en este capítulo n.n ojalá te siga gustando esto ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Hola querida Eli, el gusto de saludarte es todo mío! Gracias a ti por acompañarme también en esta nueva historia que espero te guste mucho. Sobre tu pregunta… sí, la Gusana tuvo la osadía de reproducirse la muy nefasta… yo tampoco la soporto hermosa ya sabes. Y a tu otra pregunta es no, no se casó con Terry. Eso JAMÁS sucederá en mis historias linda; créeme, yo tampoco concibo semejante cosa así que ni loca le haría algo como eso a nuestro adorado Romeo inglés ;-) me alegra que estés intrigada ¡ja, ja! De momento no te puedo adelantar nada más o prácticamente te contaría medio fic ¡ja, ja! Pero sí, la verdad es que ya se quedó encantado con la pecosita, sabes que ellos son el uno para el otro y pues ni aunque sea un espíritu se puede escapar de su destino… Y…¡ pues ya no te puedo contar nada más! Sólo espero que te siga gustando la historia y me sigas haciendo el honor de leer ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Qué emoción que te emocione linda! Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando y sigas interesada en esta historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** ¡Gracias por leer señorita! Me emociona que te hayas enganchado y espero que te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Saharaloto:** Amiga querida mil gracias por venir a leer esta nueva locura mía, ojalá mientras avanza te siga pareciendo magnífica ¡je, je! Me halagas de verdad, ojalá tu compu no sufra demasiado por la soda derramada, más agradecida estoy de que a pesar del percance me regales tu tiempo y comentario, cuídate mucho hermosa te dejo un abrazo enorme.

.

.

Y bueno, espero haber causado la suficiente expectativa como para que deseen saber más de cómo se desarrolla esta pequeña historia y me sigan acompañando; ¡mientras tanto muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos el próximo lunes 9 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	4. Cap 3

**Hola n.n**

¡Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí! Hoy no tenemos tanto preámbulo así que por favor disfruten la lectura; e intenten no odiarme mucho por fas…

.

De nuevo, si encuentran alguna falla de ortografía, gramática o redacción favor de avisarme para que la pueda corregir. Como les decía antes, como no soy profesional y además soy medio despistada, pues los errores de dedo ocurren aunque según yo haya revisado y editado el capítulo al menos tres veces n.n ¡Gracias!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Esteee… x.X

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo III**

.

.

Las semanas siguientes fueron interesantes, pues durante el día seguían con trabajos de limpieza y remoción de elementos innecesarios; cuando podían claro, pues no faltaba que se perdían herramientas, se rompían enseres de limpieza, escaleras o andamios se movían, sillas cambiaban de lugar; de pronto Stear se quedó encerrado en su oficina improvisada con seguro y tardaron un buen rato en sacarlo. En otro momento, Archie, quien había ido a visitar a su hermano para revisar un nuevo contrato, casi tuvo un ataque de histeria cuando inesperada y extrañamente le cayó un balde con polvo y basura encima… Todos estos sucesos inexplicables retrasaban de un modo u otro los trabajos; también habían desparecido unas viandas con el almuerzo de unos trabajadores… En una ocasión se había encendido a todo volumen un reproductor de música; el autor de dicha fechoría (y de todas las travesuras que sucedían en el teatro de hecho), había tenido mucha curiosidad de saber qué cosa era ese aparato plateado y con todos esos botones que uno de los trabajadores de edad mediana y gustos medio "oldies" tenía; cuando logró encenderlo y se escuchó Engel, de Rammstein a todo volumen, dio tremendo salto hacia atrás impresionado y aturdido, y terminó desapareciendo de ahí durante el resto del día… En otro momento resultaron con tal desorden unos documentos y planos que pasó fácil una hora para que los volvieran a encontrar y acomodar; también se desconectaban o encendían las luces y herramientas, se abrían o cerraban puertas dependiendo del caso. Tan pronto como el travieso descubrió finalmente el funcionamiento básico de los aparatos de música, se divirtió a lo grande encendiéndolos o apagándolos, según fuera la circunstancia y sacando de onda a cuanto cristiano estuviera trabajando por ahí; también ya había encontrado el modo de hacer funcionar los "libros metálicos" y lo pasaba genial activándolos o cambiando la imagen, para desespero del propietario… Candy se reía de todos porque insistían en que el fantasma del teatro estaba haciendo de las suyas para ahuyentarlos, y ella insistía en que esas eran tonterías y que todo debía tener explicación lógica, que eran una bola de distraídos y asustadizos. Aparte a ella nunca le pasaba nada… O al menos eso creía, dejémosla que siga así por el momento…

Por las tardes, cuando ya todos se habían ido, la rubia volvía al teatro para ver con Stear los avances, que no eran muchos porque de un modo u otro si hacían algo un día, al siguiente parecía que no hubiesen hecho casi nada… ella suspiraba y le pedía al arquitecto Cornwell que apresurara las cosas; luego de eso y de que prácticamente echaba al joven, se quedaba un rato más. Sus primos la habían ya cuestionado sobre la razón de hacer eso si cada vez las "travesuras" se hacían más seguido, y ella se limitaba a sonreír diciendo que simplemente le gustaba el lugar, que se sentía cómoda y que dejaran de interrogarla.

Lo cierto es que esperaba con ansias que llegara la hora de quedarse sola ahí, pues era el único momento del día en que lo veía a él… era extraño, nunca se dejaba ver en horarios de trabajo; tendría que preguntarle dónde se metía todo ese tiempo y cuál era su ocupación en la cuadrilla, pues seguía con su ropa antigua que no era apropiada para realizar ninguno de los oficios en la remodelación.

\- Hola… - saludó repentinamente Terry, con su media sonrisa que hacía suspirar a la chica que ya lo esperaba.

\- Hola – le respondió con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le preguntó el joven, al ver que tenía las manos en la espalda, como escondiendo algo.

\- Oh, no es nada, solamente un par de barras de granola que le robé a Stear para compartir contigo ¡ji, ji! – sonrió como niña al mostrarle su botín.

\- ¿Se las robaste a tu primo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pequeña ladronzuela – y su risa se escuchó para la rubia como un coro angelical; claro que él se cuidó de preguntarle qué diantres era eso de "barras de grano", no le parecían algo muy interesante que digamos, _"¿barras de grano? Las cosas que se les ocurre a la gente de ahora"_ pensó para sí mismo.

\- Bueno… las tomé prestadas; luego se las repondré, a él no le molestará – se encogió de hombros, sacando la lengua de forma traviesa.

Él arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza sin dejar su media sonrisa, pero no se movió de donde estaba… ella lo admiraba y no comprendía por qué tenía tal fascinación por el extraño personaje que tenía enfrente. Cuando no lo veía se hacía un montón de preguntas que se juraba le haría cuando se encontraran, pero nada más llegaba y se le olvidaba todo, ¡hasta su apellido! _"¡No seas tonta Candice! Deja de actuar como quinceañera enamorada"_ se auto-regañó mentalmente.

Terrence la veía gesticular y le causó gracia, tanta que se atrevió a acercarse un poco más de lo que se tenía permitido a sí mismo, y pudo percatarse de unas pequeñas manchitas que bailaban en la nariz de la chica cuando hacía esas graciosas muecas…

\- Pecas… - habló él, encantado…

\- ¿Eh? – Candy de pronto sintió frío… pero como se estremeció con la cercanía de Grandchester atribuyó esa helada sensación a ello; no estaba lejos de la verdad de hecho.

\- ¡Tienes pecas! – afirmó él, triunfante por su reciente descubrimiento.

\- ¿Pecas?... Bueno sí… ¿Y qué con ello? – con una sonrisa extrañada ella preguntó… pero fue su turno de maravillarse otra vez, pues al tener un poco más cerca al chico pudo descubrir unos ligeros destellos verdes en sus ojos de zafiro, dejándola extasiada y olvidándose de nuevo del interrogatorio al que pretendía someter a ese escurridizo sujeto.

\- Señorita Pecas… suena bien – dijo él, ignorando por completo la duda que la señorita Andley expresara antes y riendo un poco por su ocurrencia.

Candy lo miraba fascinada, ¿cómo hacía él para hechizarla de este modo? Casi no hablaba, pocas veces lograba hacerlo responder sus preguntas, nunca lo veía cuando había más personas y hasta ahora no se le había acercado a menos de dos metros… menos pensar siquiera en rozarle la mano…

\- Terry… - paladeó ella cada letra del nombre; él se viró al escucharla llamarlo con tanta dulzura, y se la quedó mirando, con esas estrellas que habían tomado el lugar de sus ojos. Candy no le dijo nada más, pero él casi adivinó lo que ella quería…

\- Inglés… nací en Escocia, en una villa de mi padre cerca de Edimburgo… luego estuve de los 3 a los 5 años aquí en América y volví a Inglaterra donde viví hasta los 15, antes de mudarme definitivamente para acá… - Terry se inquietó, al parecer sus silencios de tantos años se estaban replegando frente a la naturalidad que esta joven le inspiraba; estaba hablando demasiado desde que se hiciera presente con ella.

\- Oh… - ella estaba muda, era mucho más de lo que él le hubiese contado antes; pues los momentos en que se encontraban él le explicaba qué era y para qué se utilizaba cada cosa y lugar en el teatro, de forma tan apasionada que se le estaba contagiando más su amor por esta forma de arte. - ¿Viniste para trabajar en un teatro? – como aficionada ella se preciaba de conocer algunos de los nombres de actores más famosos, pero Terrence Grandchester no le sonaba para nada, quizás era productor, o escritor bajo un pseudónimo… Y ella quería saber más de él, mucho más…

Él la miró y comprendió a dónde le llevaría si seguía de parlanchín, por lo que se limitó a parpadear lentamente un par de veces y regalarle una sutil sonrisa; antes de invitarla a seguirlo.

Así era usualmente, él le hacía un gesto y ella iba tras él, sin preguntar a dónde iban o por qué; solamente lo seguía sabiendo que descubriría algún maravilloso secreto oculto por el tiempo y el olvido… ¿Cómo es que este hombre tan divino sabía todas esas cosas?

Terrence recitaba Shakespeare de forma tan estremecedora que ella sentía que estaba viviendo el trozo de obra que escuchaba de su hermosa voz… y luego él le había bromeado llamándola "niña pecosa", ella se lo permitió solamente porque era increíble verlo y escucharlo reír, sobre todo después de que él se transformara en un atormentado Hamlet, o un amoroso Romeo…

Pero luego de esa tarde, Terry no llegó a su "cita" durante algunos días, cosa que inquietó y entristeció por partes iguales a la rubia; quien sin querer ser demasiado obvia, lo había buscado durante el día con el resto de quienes laboraban en sus próximas oficinas, sin éxito.

La tarde de la quinta jornada, cuando ella nuevamente se había quedado con las ganas de verlo, suspirando se metió en la oficina principal, la cual todavía no había sido invadida para limpieza o sacarle muebles. Encendió su Tablet y empezó a buscar los nombres de los trabajadores,

\- Brennan… Bud… Cornwell… Frances… García… Gerard… Johnson… - recitaba moviendo los labios ligeramente. Buscaba evidentemente el Grandchester, pero lógicamente no lo encontró.

Terry la observaba, no había dejado de hacerlo ni un momento; solamente que luego de su inusual despliegue de parloteos se había dado cuenta de que esa joven lo inquietaba más de lo que desearía admitirse, y él no se podía permitir el lujo de enamorarse… se suponía que la que debía enamorarse del teatro era ella para que ya no quisiera arruinar el suyo, ¡no al revés maldita sea!… confundido como se sabía, optó por no dejarse ver esos días. Y ahora estaba ahí, ella se veía encantadora con sus anteojos que usaba solamente para ver esa hoja brillante, y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta… moviendo deliciosamente los labios al ritmo de su lectura. Se situó atrás de ella, y Candy sintió entonces ese raro pero ya conocido escalofrío recorrerla. Se irguió de inmediato y fijó la vista en la entrada, esperando verlo aparecer… - ¿Terry…? – lo llamó, pues su aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales de manera muy, muy sutil…

Y él se asombró, y decidió alejarse nuevamente…

\- ¡Vaya tú sí que ya caíste Candy! Ahora hasta te imaginas su aroma – se reprendió… y entonces, como no localizó el querido nombre en sus nóminas, decidió textear 'Terrence Grandchester', para ver si lo encontraba en Facebook… Nada en absoluto… - ¡Ay por Dios ya pareces una stalker Candice contrólate! – soltó una risilla – Ya me imagino si él lo supiera, seguro me llamaría 'pecosa acosadora' o algo así ¡ji, ji! – Y rodó los ojos antes de suspirar - ¿Quién eres Terrence? ¿Dónde estás ahora? –

El otro día lo había invitado a que fueran a caminar al Central Park, para que les diera un poco de aire fresco; pero él había sonreído con esa sonrisa endiabladamente bella que tenía y le había cambiado el tema. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando él no quería hablar, responder o hacer algo, siempre le sonreía y la dejaba toda turulata**, logrando con eso salirse con la suya y que ella olvidara lo que pretendía; de hecho, tampoco se había podido acercar mucho a él ¡Y con las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo! En especial cuando en su bellísima mirada asomaba una profunda tristeza… Suspirando ante todas estas incógnitas que no parecían tener solución si el mismo Terry no se las daba, apagó su equipo, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí apagando las luces.

Al caminar por el pasillo, una brisa jugó un instante con los rizos que se le escapaban siempre de la coleta y le acarició ligeramente el cuello, regalándole un delicioso estremecimiento, como si unos dedos la hubiesen tocado delicadamente… y otra vez ese aroma, un segundo nada más, pero lo pudo percibir… y creyó ver la misma sombra que pudo visualizar la vez que cayeron los afiches; pero al igual que en esa ocasión, en un parpadeo la silueta había desaparecido y Candy pensó que ya se imaginaba hasta la sombra de ese mocoso engreído, y decidió que estaba cansada y debía irse de una buena vez de ahí.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que tenía una reunión en casa de los Savage Hathaway, misma que le fue recordada por la misma Mia en una llamada.

\- ¡Hola Candy! ¿Ya vienes para acá? – fue el saludo de su amiga, que se escuchaba sonriente del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿A dónde Mia? – la fue atolondrada respuesta de la pecosa. Un bufido se dejó escuchar.

\- ¡Bien me aconsejaron Annie y Patty que te recordara porque de seguro tú te olvidarías de la reunión hoy en mi casa! – se quejó la chica, que tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

\- ¡Oh cielos lo siento! Me olvidé por completo, ya sabes, con el tema de la remodelación del teatro… - se excusó la chica, que ya se estaba subiendo a su coche y se miraba el atuendo, nada apropiado para el evento; que si bien era familiar prácticamente, no dejaba de ser mejor llevar al menos vestido y un saco, nunca se sabía a quién habían decidido invitar esos amigos suyos; podría haber desde distinguidos miembros del ámbito teatral, hasta empresarios (como ella y su familia) e incluso políticos. Siempre era necesario causar una buena impresión por si lograba hacer contactos.

\- ¿El tema de la remodelación o el tema de ese misterioso joven que nada más tú conoces? ¡ja, ja! – se burló la castaña de ella. Candy les había contado "casualmente" a sus amigas acerca de Terry, y ellas casi que creían que ya había romance en puerta, pues la rubia se había abstenido de hablarles abiertamente al respecto. Ellas no sabían que fuera del teatro jamás lo veía, que no lo convencía de salir de ahí y que no se le había acercado ni una sola vez, menos tocarse…

\- ¡Ash cállate ja, ja, ja! Voy a casa a darme una mano de gato y antes de lo que pienses estaré en la tuya ¿de acuerdo? – se había colocado el dispositivo en el cuello sosteniéndolo con el hombro para maniobrar el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Está bien, ¡pero si nos dejas plantados te juro que te irá mal Candice! –

Y así con amenazas y risas se despidieron las amigas; para encontrarse 40 minutos después en la muy animada reunión. Contrario a lo que la oji-verde esperaba, no había tanta gente esa vez, y después de un rato el tema de charla de las dos chicas inexplicablemente giró hacia los abuelos, y ambas empezaron a recordar a los suyos con nostalgia. En cierto momento, Mia recordó que su madre Charlotte tenía un viejo baúl que había pertenecido a su bisabuelo Robert; quién sabe, tal vez ahí encontrarían algún tesoro escondido. Y al ático fueron a dar el par de mujercitas, cual mocosas de 6 años empezaron a hurgar el lugar hasta dar con el dichoso baúl. Este era de tamaño mediano, de caoba con refuerzos de hierro pintado de negro brillante, que ya no era tan brillante. La tapa tenía una hermosa cerradura antigua, pero no estaba cerrada con llave afortunadamente, así que sin mucho esfuerzo la levantaron para emocionarse con lo que ahí había. Se encontraron sobre todo papeles, recortes de periódicos, libretos, contratos, incluso un par de escrituras; luego llegaron a los afiches y se entusiasmaron de ver que estaban hechos a mano, con hermosa tipografía y colores de añoranza… entonces encontraron unas fotografías sobre otros recortes de periódico, las estaban admirando cuando Mia tomó una en especial y exclamó - ¡Ay Dios! ¿Cómo es que ya no los hacen así? ¡Ja, ja! – Candy sonrió negando con la cabeza para tomar la imagen y verla personalmente…

Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó la mano libre a la boca para ahogar una expresión de asombro total, temblaba completa y sus hermosas esmeraldas se tornaron impresionadas…

.

\- Candy… ¿Candy qué sucede? – la sacudió Mia con preocupación, pues la rubia parecía haberse quedado en la luna.

\- Terry… es él… es decir… es idéntico a Terry… - fue su respuesta…. La chica le quitó la fotografía y la volvió a observar, luego miró nuevamente a su amiga. Ahí estaba, un apuesto joven caracterizado de Romeo; con su mirada enigmática y expresión serena, casi triste… era una fotografía en tonos sepia, por lo que no se apreciaba el color de los ojos del joven, pero sí se adivinaban profundos, bellos como mar en calma… su perfil perfecto y su cabello a los hombros indicaban la lozanía de sus años mozos… parecía tener algunos 18 o 19 años…

\- ¿Terry, el chico con el que sales? – quiso saber la castaña.

\- No salgo con él Mia, ¡ni siquiera he logrado que me tome la mano! – se exasperó Candy, logrando que el asombro llenase las pupilas color miel.

\- Oh lo siento… - dijo ella con una sonrisa de compasión… - Pero si dices que este adonis de la fotografía parece a él, no sé qué esperas para raptarlo querida ¡ja, ja! –

\- No, no se parece… es I-DÉN-TI-CO… - recalcó la pecosa… y detallaba la fotografía, le dio incluso vuelta a ver si venía el nombre o algo. Lo que encontró fue una fecha - 19 de diciembre de 1915 – repitió lo que encontró.

\- Vaya, pues ha de ser mínimo el abuelo de tu chico ¿no? –

\- Sí, supongo que algo así… - pero la rubia hablaba casi en susurros, le parecía increíble el parecido, ¡si hasta el mismo tipo de expresión tenían! - ¿Alguien sabrá su nombre? Está vestido de Romeo, así que era actor… yo creo que de ahí le viene la pasión a Terry – conjeturó Candice.

\- Quizá sí… si quieres le preguntamos a mamá – ofreció Mia, pues de cierto modo ella también tenía curiosidad, además por la expresión de Candy casi hubiera jurado que había visto un fantasma…

\- No, no la molestes gracias… si me permites llevarme la fotografía yo misma puedo preguntarle a él directamente. -

Pero en eso ya había entrado Charlotte, quien justamente buscaba a las jóvenes, y al ver el revoltijo que tenían del baúl de su abuelo se acercó, sonriendo y con la mirada llenita de nostalgia.

\- Niñas, las reprendería por estar aquí, pero yo misma cada vez que vengo me pierdo en estos hermosos recuerdos y aromas de mi abuelo… - se sentó cerca de ellas.

\- Madre, qué bueno que llegas, justamente queríamos preguntarte si sabes quién es esta maravilla de hombre – y la muchacha le sacó de las manos la foto a Candy, quien la miró con cara de "te vale lo que te pedí ¿verdad?".

Charlotte la miró y de inmediato sonrió con tristeza y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

\- Él era un joven actor, la promesa de ser el mejor de su generación decía mi abuelo… cuando yo tenía como 16 encontré esta misma fotografía y le pregunté, deslumbrada por lo apuesto del caballero. – sonrió divertida ante el recuerdo - Me dijo que era maravilloso verlo actuar, y que hubiera sido una gran estrella si no hubiese fallecido en un accidente, justo en los ensayos finales de Romeo y Julieta, que sería su primer protagónico… -

\- ¡Ay no! – chilló Mia - ¿Se murió antes de estrenar la obra? ¡Qué tristeza! ¡Y era tan guapo! ¿Cómo fue ese accidente? – quiso saber, la muy metiche.

\- Pues hubo un problema con unos reflectores, éstos cayeron sobre él cuando ensayaban la escena donde Romeo conoce a Julieta en la fiesta de los Capuleto… Esto fue precisamente en el Winter Garden - y miró a Candy, quien escuchaba atentamente… volvió a tomar la foto y la miró largamente, era una verdadera lástima…

\- ¿Él se apellidaba Grandchester? – se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, con lo que la mayor hizo memoria y negó.

\- Mmmm… No… era Graham… Terrence Graham si mal no recuerdo… -

Esto le llamó la atención a Candice, si bien los actores y actrices suelen tomar nombres artísticos, era curioso que solamente se cambiara el apellido…

\- Supongo que su esposa debió quedar devastada luego de eso – se aventuró un poco más, ante la atenta y pícara mirada de su amiga.

\- ¿Esposa? Oh no querida, Terrence no era casado. – enfatizó la dama - De hecho era más bien solitario y distante. Decía mi abuelo que lo rodeaba un halo de misterio y cierto aire aristocrático, y que eso era un punto a su favor; y una razón más por la que muchas mujeres morían por él, hasta las actrices ¡je, je! -

Para este punto Candice estaba lívida, ¡prácticamente estaba describiendo a SU Terry!, se excusó para retirarse diciendo que debía trabajar temprano al día siguiente pero pidió si le podían prestar la fotografía, pues tenía una duda que deseaba aclarar. Empezaba a sospechar que quizás el tal Graham no fue casado pero pudo tener un hijo escondido, que por supuesto había tenido descendencia y ahora ese descendiente suyo quería enredarla para conservar el teatro ¡Quizás hasta quitárselo! ¿Con qué derecho si solamente era un actor? ¡Con razón Grandchester era todo un misterio! ¡Y tan caradura que la estaba enamorando! Ya vería cómo le iba a ir por meterse con Candice Andley.

.

.

**Turulata. Embobada, atontada, atarantada X-D

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Ok, nuestro fantasmagórico héroe está haciendo gala de sus encantos y travesuras, sacándole un buen susto a algunos de paso; por cierto, él no toca directamente los botones de los reproductores musicales, o las pantallas de las tablets y equipos de cómputo, él manipula la energía de estos para que hagan lo que quiere, lo cual por cierto le resulta tremendamente divertido ¡ja, ja! Yo también quiero un espíritu como él en mi casa ;_;

.

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** ¡Wow que honor que una Albertfan esté leyendo esta sencilla historia mía! Muchas gracias Mary, es algo muy especial para mí el que le estés dando la oportunidad, y te comprendo y te aseguro que yo jamás hablaría mal del güero por ningún motivo n.n ¡gracias por estar aquí y por tus amables palabras! Y bueno sí, Terry cambió el método según él para que le sea más efectivo, pero acá entre nos, es porque la pecosa le gustó mucho ¡je, je! Espero te siga gustando hermosa ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Preciosa ya veo que tu teléfono no quiere cooperar, ánimo y pues quizá no sea tan mala idea darle su solicitada jubilación ¿no crees? ¡Je, je! ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Me alegra que la historia te resulte divertida, es la idea, pues aunque el tema sea de fantasmas, ya ves que no se espantaría ni un bebé con esto :-P Ah… yo siempre tendré elogios para Terry, ¡todos los que se te ocurran! Soy feliz de que disfrutes eso. Y claro linda, todas nos quedaríamos así todas embobadas si tuviéramos enfrente semejante manjar de los dioses ¡ja, ja! Espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** No puedo decirte mucho linda, pero en este capítulo al menos ya sabemos cómo fue que murió el pobrecito ;_; Candy sí lo vio porque tuvo una sensibilidad especial para percibirlo levemente; viendo esto Terry decidió que mejor se hacía presente directamente, pero no es de carne y hueso. Efectivamente ya se echaron el ojo el uno al otro, así que toca ver cómo se desarrolla su historia, que eso sí, es muy diferente a lo usual. Gracias por seguir leyendo hermosa, espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Miriam7:** ¡Gracias por leer señorita! Y qué genial que te encante nuestro fantasmita, la verdad yo también lo quiero pa'mí ¡ja, ja! Si se dónde localizarlos te aviso ¿va? Candy no aprovechó la invitación a conocer el teatro porque es medio lenta la pobre en ese sentido, y aparte como ya había babeado descaradamente al verlo, pues quiso conservar algo de dignidad, un poco al menos ¡obvio yo tampoco lo dejaría ir si me lo encuentro! Espero te siga gustando linda ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** Ay hermosa ¿qué te puedo decir? Es cierto que es muy triste pensar que Terry haya muerto tan joven, te comprendo... pero de verdad me halaga el que mi escrito haya despertado en ti tan profundas emociones, eso es muy especial para cualquier persona que guste de escribir. Por otro lado, no es mi intención ponerte triste, en serio… es solamente que quise hacer algo un tanto diferente a usual, es una idea de que las personas especiales y brillantes siempre dejan algo de su esencia en este sitio cuando se van, el que haya ocasiones en que logres percibirlos casi tan nítidamente que podrías cerrar los ojos y verlos sonriéndote… Terry en este caso, es literalmente un fantasma, pero como puedes ver no anda "penando" realmente, él se divierte bastante; lo que pasa es que no trascendió por motivos que veremos más adelante, pero te aseguro que aunque anda solito, no lo pasa tan mal. La Sra. Carter es hija de Mark y ya es una ancianita pero muy viva n.n Me parece que tu pregunta fue respondida justamente en este capítulo hermosa, pues nuestro Romeo sí falleció en el accidente con las luces, ¡pero no sufras por favor! Te pido un voto de confianza para esta historia y para mí ¿sí? Al menos te alegraste un poco con el encuentro de los rebeldes, ¡por supuesto que está fascinado con ella! Y tienes toda la razón, no pretende espantar a Candy, lo que quiere es que no le "destrocen su teatro" n.n El romance no será cosa tan simple linda, pero no por ello será menos hermoso, o al menos eso espero. ¡Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Me sonrojas y me animas a continuar mejorando cada vez, y me encanta que estés intrigada ¡ja, ja! Ojalá te siga gustando. ¡Te envío abrazos y besos!

.

 **Dianley:** Gracias linda, espero que este capítulo nuevo no haya quedado tan corto :-P y sí, quedaron impactados ambos ¿No es un lindo nuestro rebelde? Me alegra que te guste cómo lo describo, a veces siento que me quedo corta x.X que lindo que pueda invitarte a soñar con ellos, ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 1:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Qué feliz me hace que estén intrigadas ¡ja, ja! Sólo espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas, espero este capítulo te haya gustado (está poquito más largo) y si no me equivoco sí habrá algunos más extensos, pero no todos, perdona por eso. Gracias a ti por regalarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo para leer y comentar; ojalá te siga agradando la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **CGG:** ¡Hola señorita! Qué gusto que me acompañas también en esta historia, a la que intenté darle un poco de todo, algo de melancolía, diversión, romance… me encanta que te hayas reído tanto con esa escena de León ¡ja, ja! El tipo no es más cobarde porque no le alcanza el tiempo en serio… Y pues lamento decirte que Terry sí es un fantasma de verdad, aunque uno muy especial claro está n.n espero te guste el resto de la historia aunque él sea un bellísimo espíritu travieso. Esteee… el resto de tu último y lindo comentario sospecho que era para el fic de la hermosa CeShIrE "Tiempo de Esperanza", si no me equivoco; el cual por cierto está precioso, seguramente le encantará leerlo si lo dejaste allá también ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Hakuoki:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué lindo nombre usas n.n me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic, pues es la intención. Y créeme, a mí también (y a casi todas), nos encantaría conocer un fantasma tan divino como nuestro adorado Terry, creo que moriría feliz ¡ja, ja! Espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue señorita ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lore Campos:** ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es cierto esa película es muy chistosa! Es que imagínate, el pobre hombre ahí solito se ha de "morir" de aburrimiento, algo tiene que hacer para espabilarse ¿no crees? ¡Je, je! Espero te guste el resto de la historia, gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

.

.

Mmmmmm… ok, mejor así lo dejo ¡Je, je! ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo miércoles 11 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Bonjour!**

Les traigo el capítulo de hoy, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y sus comentarios, cada vez que recibo uno me emociono y me alegran el día; y eso es invaluable para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

En este capítulo no aparece Terry (¡Bbuuuu!), pero al menos se empiezan a aclarar algunas cosas, más o menos ¡ja, ja! En compensación por ello, prometo que el capítulo del viernes será más largo y nuestro querido rebelde vuelve a regalarnos su encanto. Claro, no podemos pasar demasiado tiempo sin él ¿verdad?

¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo IV**

.

.

Una vez en su casa, la rubia se puso su pijama y acomodó su laptop en las piernas… decidida a investigar todo lo que pudiera para desenmascarar al ladino engañador de Terrence Grandchester.

Pronto encontró información de T. Graham; sus ojos paseaban ávidos por la pantalla, deslizándolos con rapidez y moviendo levemente los labios siguiendo la lectura. Mientras avanzaba, sus ojos se iban abriendo de par en par y su corazón se aceleraba.

 _"Terrence Graham G. 1897-1915. Originario de Reino Unido. Se unió muy joven a la compañía Stratford de Nueva York, en la cual destacó rápidamente como actor…."_ Y relataban una breve biografía donde decían que el chico era el hijo oculto de la gran actriz Eleanor Baker, y que de manera por demás veloz se hizo de un nombre en Broadway destacando por su impresionante talento y apostura. Hacían un recuento de las obras en que participó, dejando para el final la fatídica Romeo y Julieta. No se casó y no se supo que tuviera hijos, pues era muy joven todavía cuando falleció en aquél fatal accidente de extrañas circunstancias: _"Pesados reflectores se soltaron durante el ensayo general de la obra, mismos que cayeron directamente sobre el joven, quien lamentablemente perdió la vida en el mismo lugar debido a las graves heridas sufridas."_ Años después se confirmó el rumor de que no había sido realmente un accidente si no que había sido provocado, pero nunca lograron esclarecer ni el motivo, ni a los autores material e intelectual del crimen, amén de que el delito ya había prescrito.

\- ¡Dios mío que horrible! ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así? – se espantó la chica de la maldad que pueden albergar algunos corazones…

Siguió investigando más, pues no encontraba nada de algún hijo oculto del británico; pensaba que así como él lo había sido de la señorita Baker, después pudo saberse de algún retoño del actor. Así, investigó en páginas especializadas en teatro clásico, entró en foros de discusión de fanáticos y hasta se registró para poder indagar más a fondo. La mayoría de los sitios que visitó sí tenían información referente a Graham, pero se enfocaban en su corta y fructífera carrera; en todos lados decían que había sido un hombre taciturno, silencioso y de fuerte carácter; algunos lo habían catalogado de inmaduro y caprichoso, otros decían que simplemente era celoso de su privacidad y dueño absoluto de su vida, y no le gustaba que nadie deseara intervenir en ella. Ya era de madrugada, pero la rubia a pesar del cansancio no se vencía, comentando en los mencionados foros e intentando obtener más datos de la vida del chico; sabía que era difícil, pero no imposible. Su insistencia rindió frutos y tuvo muchísima suerte, pues había una persona activa en uno de esos foros que era descendiente directa de Karen Klaisse, quien fuera compañera del mismísimo Terrence en la compañía Stratford.

\- _'¿Por qué tanto interés en Graham? ;-) '_ le preguntó Adrienne, una mujer ya mayor que era nieta de Karen.

\- _'¡Ja, ja! Curiosidad, estoy trabajando en la remodelación del Winter y me encontré de casualidad un afiche donde el Sr. Graham aparece, ¡era como un sueño! Y bueno, además me agrada la historia y conocer todo de los lugares que rediseño'_. Candy se había registrado como diseñadora de interiores y decía tener interés en el estilo decorativo de los años 20's, y la historia de los teatros.

\- _'Entiendo… tienes razón, decía mi abuela que los afiches no le hacían justicia, y que el verdadero Terrence era muchísimo más apuesto y arrollador en persona.'_

\- _'¡Wow qué privilegio el de la señora Jackson de conocerlo personalmente! [Emoticonos con corazones en los ojos]'_ ( Jackson fue el apellido de casada de Karen)

\- _'¡Ja, ja! Ya lo creo'_

\- _'Supongo que él tenía muchísimas admiradoras ¿verdad? ¡Si hasta yo lo soy ahora ja, ja!'_

\- _'Vaya que las tenía, cuando yo era una jovencita también interrogué a mi abuela sobre este tema; ella accedió a contarme nada más porque yo era su pariente, pues lo que le sucedió a Terry, como ella lo llamaba, le afectó muchísimo y prácticamente se negó a hablar de él durante muchos años'_

\- Candy tuvo la idea de que quizá Karen y Terrence… _'¿Eran novios?'_

\- _'No, eran muy amigos. La abuela Karen fue prácticamente la única que tuvo el privilegio de llamarse amiga de él… por eso es que le dolió tanto lo que sucedió'_

\- _'Entiendo, debió ser muy duro…'_

\- _'Lo fue'_

\- _'¿Pero entonces el Sr. Graham no tenía amigos, novia o alguien especial? Sería fabuloso que hubiera un hijo oculto también y sus preciosos genes nos regalasen con un espécimen tan magnífico ahora ¡ja, ja, ja!'_

\- _'En verdad te impresionó el afiche ¿eh? ¡Ja, ja!'_

\- _¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y a usted también en su momento verdad?'_

\- _'Touché… Yo también pensé lo mismo y se lo dije a la abuela, grave error… cuando lo dije sus ojos se oscurecieron tanto que me asusté…'_

\- _'O.o ¿por qué?'_

\- _'Ella dijo que nunca habría ningún otro como el gran Terrence Graham… y yo le creo… ella fue su confidente, y seguramente conocía bien la historia que lo trajo de Inglaterra a USA pero se la llevó a la tumba; lo que sí me aseguró, pues tenía conocimiento de primera mano, es que no, no tuvo ningún hijo escondido.'_

\- _'Qué lástima'_ – Candice se empezaba a inquietar, si no había tenido hijos, ¿cómo era posible que este Terry fuera IDÉNTICO a él? Quizá debería investigar mejor a Grandchester, también decía ser inglés, y Graham lo era…

\- _'Sí, una verdadera tragedia.'_

\- _'Me imagino que las fans se volvieron locas cuando él…'_

\- _'¡Vaya que sí! Mi abuela y el hijo del Sr. Hathaway, que tuve el honor de conocer de muy pequeña, me contaron que el suceso fue prácticamente cosa de duelo nacional; las mujeres lloraban como si se les hubiese muerto el marido, y los caballeros casi que se sentían aliviados de que ya no representara competencia para ellos'_

\- _'¡Eso es muy cruel!'_ – se indignó la rubia.

\- _'Sí, pero ¿quién los culpa? El Sr. Graham era como un príncipe que tenía locas a todas.'_

\- _'¡Ja, ja! Cierto, era divino… alguien me contó que incluso las actrices se enamoraban de él :-P'_

\- _'Bueno, la mayoría se entusiasmaban mucho sí; pero él las ignoraba olímpicamente, lo que le ganó la fama de engreído. Ellas rápidamente se daban cuenta de que el tipo era casi inaccesible y lo dejaban ser; solo hubo una que insistió mucho, pero se quedó con las ganas.'_

\- _'Huy… ¿y quién era ella?'_

\- _'Susana Marlowe'_

\- _'Oh vaya…'_

\- _'De hecho, ella iba a ser Julieta y era quien ensayaba con Terrence en el momento del accidente, Susana vio todo y se quedó en shock; tuvieron que darle un par de bofetadas para que reaccionara y luego unos calmantes pues se puso histérica'_

\- _'Pero yo pensé que la Julieta de esa obra había sido precisamente la señora Jackson [emoticono de carita pensativa]'_

\- _'Lo fue. Después del suceso Susana se puso muy mal, estuvo en crisis varios días y después ya no fue capaz de volver a pararse en el escenario; tuvieron que reemplazarla y mi abuela fue la elegida. La Srta. Marlowe Intentó volver a actuar un par de veces, pero simplemente se quedaba aterrada y no había modo; luego de unos años se casó y tuvo un hijo, pero su esposo la dejó años después pues al parecer nunca dejó su obsesión por Terrence. Desapareció luego de eso, dicen que enloqueció finalmente'_

\- _'Sí, estoy viendo en la red, dice que terminó sus días internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, y que no dejaba de repetir *fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa…* '_

\- _'…'_

\- _'¿Sucede algo señora Dickinson?'_

\- _'Robert Hathaway Sr. Y mi misma abuela siempre dijeron que Susana se había obsesionado con Terrence, que no lo dejaba en paz y que…'_

\- _'¿Sí?'_

\- _'No debería decirte esto Candy, pero bueno; ya pasaron demasiados años, supongo que ya no importa… Ellos sospechaban que Susana pudo estar involucrada con el atentado'_

 _._

La rubia se quedó sin aliento por un momento…

\- _'No entiendo ¿A ella en qué le beneficiaba que él muriera?'_

\- _'En nada obviamente, pero recuerda que Terrence no le daba ni la hora y ella REALMENTE se obsesionó con él; mi abuelita llegó a recibir sus amenazas de que se alejara de él, decía que le pertenecía, a ella y a nadie más…'_

\- _'Qué horror, pobre mujer tan trastornada… es una historia muy trágica'_

\- _'Sí que lo es, porque quien fuera que haya provocado la muerte de Graham y sean los motivos que tuvieran, truncaron una joven y hermosa vida y un futuro deslumbrante, y todo para nada…'_

Luego de eso charlaron un poco más, hablando de Karen y su posterior carrera en el naciente Hollywood, haciendo mancuerna con la gran Eleanor Baker; finalmente se despidieron quedando en platicar otro día, pues a pesar de la diferencia de edades, habían congeniado bastante bien.

Eran ya casi las 4:30 am y la muy terca rubia leyó un poco más acerca del Winter Garden; donde descubrió que después del incidente con el actor inglés, habían empezado rumores de que el espíritu de Terrence deambulaba por el recinto, pues se decía que se escuchaba su voz recitando líneas de Shakespeare y sucesos muy similares a los que sus actuales trabajadores reportaban. Lo último y más fuerte, fue 25 años atrás, antes de que cerraran definitivamente el teatro; cuando sucedió el extrañísimo vendaval que arrasó con parte del escenario y butacas del frente, junto con algunos espectadores; y que provocaron que finalmente cerrara sus puertas y quedara abandonado.

Incansable, Candy inició una breve búsqueda de Terrence Grandchester, esta vez no en Facebook, si no directamente en Google… lo que encontró la confundió más todavía.

 _"Terrence G. Grandchester; 1897-1915. Primogénito del 14° Duque de Grandchester, Richard Alexander Graham y Eleanor Baker, actriz. Heredero al ducado de la casa Grandchester que negó sus orígenes y herencia alejándose del Reino Unido y su familia paterna, para dedicarse a la actuación en E.E.U.U. Considerado la gran promesa del teatro en su tiempo, falleció trágicamente en un accidente de extrañas circunstancias que años después se supo fue provocado deliberadamente, sin que jamás se esclareciera el crimen…."_

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclamó la rubia, más sorprendida todavía, y enojada.

Y es que bueno, al parecer Terrence Graham y Terrence Grandchester eran la misma persona; resultaba claro al leer el nombre del joven aristócrata que prefirió ser actor; pero… ¿acaso tuvo hermanos o algo y este Terry que ella conocía era descendiente directo de alguno de ellos? Y en todo caso, si pertenecía a una familia de nobles ingleses ¿Qué condenado interés podría tener en un viejo teatro de Nueva York? ¡Si de seguro ni conoció a su antepasado! Siguió leyendo, cada vez más molesta, y lo que encontró la dejó peor… _"De inicio se decía que era hijo del duque con su esposa, pero después se supo que en realidad el joven heredero era el único vástago del primer matrimonio de lord Richard con la actriz de Broadway, Eleanor Baker; de quién se tuvo que divorciar para contraer segundas nupcias y poder recibir el ducado…"_

Ahora sí estaba oficialmente hecha un lío… este sujeto era un timador profesional de seguro… pero a ella no le iba a ver la cara ¡no señor! ¡Como que se llamaba Candice Andley!

...

Al día siguiente, con unas enormes y bonitas ojeras bajo los ojos, mismos que ocultaba tras unas elegantes gafas de sol; se dirigió a un estudio de diseño especializado en restauración de viejas fotografías, donde solicitó que le hicieran una copia de la que llevaba, pero que la restauraran, editaran a color y la limpiaran. El resultado fue inmejorable, era nada más y nada menos que Terry Grandchester quien estaba en el papel, aunque no lograron obtener el tono exacto de sus ojos, sí era una copia bastante fiel… Con esta imagen en mano, e impresiones de la información localizada de T.G. en la Web se fue directo al teatro; si el supuesto y falso Terry no aparecía tampoco ese día, montaría guardia hasta que se dignara volver; si tanto interés tenía en el lugar, en algún momento debía dejarse ver ¿no? Y entonces lo confrontaría, y ahora que sí no lo dejaría poner pretexto alguno para eludirla.

…

Al llegar se encontró con una escena que no supo si la hacía reír o llorar, pero definitivamente no disminuyó en lo más mínimo la alteración de que era presa desde la noche pasada. El lugar era un reverendo relajo, pues la luz se había ido (por enésima ocasión) justo cuando iban a intentar utilizar una compactadora industrial para tratar de derribar un muro, como la luz no fue indispensable fueron por pesados mazos para hacer la labor a golpe limpio, pero entonces las herramientas salieron volando de las manos de sus portadores y fueron a parar al otro lado de la habitación, donde al caer se desprendieron las cabezas de los mangos. Esto por supuesto provocó el terror de los pobres hombres y ahora estaban prácticamente en paro. Stear y sobre todo Archie intentaban calmarlos y lograr que volvieran al trabajo, sin éxito alguno. Cuando Candy llegó la recibieron todos con un torrente de quejas y reclamos, que sus primos atajaron hábilmente, pues el abogado les prometió hablar con ella y ver el mejor modo de solucionar las cosas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Candy? – preguntó el impaciente Archibald, que era de cabello castaño claro, pero cuando ella se sacó los lentes se quedó impactado por el terrible aspecto de su prima. -¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te pasó? –

\- Nada, solamente me desvelé. – Contestó ella sin querer darle demasiada importancia a sus ojos de mapache. – Mejor ocupémonos de esta situación ¿qué podemos hacer chicos? –

\- Pues lo primero sería mandar traer un sacerdote para que eche agua bendita ¿no? – quiso bromear Stear, para aligerar un poco la tensión del momento recién vivido por la pecosa.

\- ¡No digas tonterías hermano! – Se apresuró a decir el elegante castaño, viendo que la rubia no estaba precisamente tranquila en ese instante, aunque ella se esforzaba por aparentar que sí, pues sonrió ligeramente.

\- Calma Archie querido, quizá no sea mala idea si eso tranquiliza a los trabajadores, ya ves que juran que el lugar esta embrujado. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Son supersticiones para holgazanear! – se apresuró a asegurar el joven.

\- ¿Sabes hermanito? – empezó el de anteojos – yo mismo vi cómo esos mazos salieron volando de las manos de Daniel y Joseph, ellos no los lanzaron… -

\- Alistear ¿me vas a decir que tú crees todas esas patrañas? – refutó su hermano menor, empezando a exasperarse, ante la mirada atónita de Candice.

\- Por supuesto que no, lo que sí te digo es que lo vi personalmente; así como me ha tocado ser testigo de otras cosas raras que pasan en este sitio ¿o acaso crees que los trabajos se demoran nada más porque sí? ¡Y acuérdate de la basura que te cayó encima de repente! – levantó un poco la voz, cosa rara en el siempre amable peli-negro.

\- Vamos chicos cálmense – intervino Candy, conciliadora; y quien estaba viendo en este pequeño incidente una buena oportunidad de quedarse sola en el teatro y ver si pescaba de una vez por todas a ese estafador. Que de seguro no se presentaba ante los demás para intentar engatusarla a ella sola. - ¿Por qué no nos tomamos el día todos? Parece que los ánimos no son los mejores, además no me caería nada mal dormir un poco – sonrió algo avergonzada. – Será un día libre con paga; Archie, dile a todo mundo que tienen el día y que yo personalmente vendré por la tarde con un sacerdote, eso los tranquilizará ¿no crees? –

\- Supongo que sí, pero gatita ¿en verdad traerás a un cura? ¿También le crees a esta partida de zánganos? – ladeo la cabeza, incrédulo.

\- No se trata de creerles o no gatito, me refiero a que eso los calmará; y si bien dudo que sea necesario, tampoco es que haga daño un poco de agua bendita ¿no creen? –

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el arquitecto; logrando una hermosa sonrisa en la chica.

\- Entonces no se diga más, vámonos todos. Yo vendré por la tarde y mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. – habló ella firmemente.

\- Está bien, pero solamente porque tú lo decidiste primita. – concluyó el castaño, yendo a cumplir con sus indicaciones.

Y así, el viejo Winter Garden quedó vacío en menos de diez minutos.

Candy, tal como dijo; se retiró a su casa a dormir un poco, y por la tarde volvería al sitio…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Pues… como pueden ver se aclara un poquito el panorama, para nosotros más no para Candy; la pobre sigue hecha un lío y totalmente equivocada respecto a Terry ¡ja, ja! El cual como ya vieron, no aparece pero sí hizo de las suyas un rato :-P

.

.

 **Blanca G:** Ay linda pues sí, Terry sí es un fantasma de verdad, pero es uno que se la pasa bastante bien a pesar de todo n.n ¿cómo le haré? Eso es complicado ¡ja, ja! Pero todo tiene solución lo verás, tienes razón, con el final que Mizuki les dio es suficiente, yo no soy tan mala con ellos te lo aseguro ;-) Sí fue en un accidente, que como pudiste leer no fue tan "accidentado" que digamos… también creo que esta opción es mejor a la que la autora original le dio al pobrecito o.O Gracias por seguir leyendo y ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Yani:** Intuyo que no volverás por aquí, pero de cualquier modo respondo tu comentario por cortesía y para agradecerte el tiempo que te tomaste para leer hasta donde hayas llegado. Afortunadamente para ambas; tenemos la libertad de leer en tu caso, y escribir en el mío lo que más nos apetezca ya que esto es un pasatiempo, no me dedico a ello en realidad y como se aclara en todo momento, nadie recibe remuneración por los Fan Fictions que escribimos; lo bueno es que seguro encontrarás alguna o muchas historias que llenen tus expectativas. Te deseo de corazón que encuentres al menos un motivo en la vida que te haga feliz.

.

 **Miriam7:** ¡Ja, ja! Sí… el pobre al parecer cayó en su propia trampa, ¡pero vamos que la pecosa se quedó fascinada con él desde el principio! Por cierto, sí, ella no cree en cosas paranormales, por eso piensa que Terry es descendiente de él mismo :-P y sobre tomarle la mano, mmm… en el próximo capítulo quizá se vea algo de este tema :-D gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Claro hermosa! Es Terry, ¡por supuesto que es arrolladoramente divino! Sabes que Candy sí es toda atolondrada y tienes razón que la ropa del castaño debería hacerla sospechar; pero pasa que como no cree en fantasmas y esas ondas, pues piensa que el chico es nada más medio excéntrico, y como ella suele respetar la libertad y gustos de los demás, pues no le toma importancia a eso ¡je, je! La cosa no pinta fácil para los rebeldes es cierto, y tampoco creo que sea justo que siempre estén separados, si está en mis manos te prometo evitar eso SIEMPRE n.n ¡Y qué genial que te diviertas con las travesuras de Terry linda! Has de ver que sí, la química entre él y Archie definitivamente no cuaja ¡ja, ja! ¡Oye que susto el que me cuentas amiga! No solamente la desesperación de quedarte encerrada, sino que era un funeral ¡Qué horror! Lo bueno es lograste salir ilesa de eso afortunadamente. ;-) Nuestro Romeo inglés sí está encantado con la pecas claro, de hecho empieza a enamorarse y eso lo tomó por sorpresa, y ella sí que está toda embobada con él pero como te decía, no cree en fantasmas ni cosas paranormales, entonces por eso se empeña en encontrar una explicación a todo esto. ¡Qué emoción que te guste la historia hermosa! Soy feliz de que te diviertas junto con nuestro fantasma que lo pasa en grande haciendo diabluras ¡ja, ja! Y sí, ya se irá desenredando todo el relajo vas a ver, ¡confía en mí! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo amiga, ojalá te siga gustando. Abrazos y besos para ti.

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** ¡Gracias linda! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero este también… Terry murió hace muchos años, pero como ves no la pasa realmente tan mal. ¡Me encanta que te imagines la trama! Eso significa que te agrada la propuesta, espero que te siga gustando entonces. Gracias por seguir leyendo ¡Saludos!

.

 **CGG:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Hermosa no te preocupes por nada, entiendo que a veces una se puede confundir, de hecho para mí es un honor que estés siguiendo mi historia a la par de la de CeShiRe que es preciosa. Me encanta que te imagines y te diviertas con las travesuras que hace Terry hermosa, para nosotros es de lo más gracioso pero sospecho que las víctimas no son tan felices ¡ja, ja! Gracias a ti linda, por regalarnos de tu tiempo para leer y por estar siguiendo mis ocurrencias, eres una linda persona también y es un placer conocerte al menos por este medio. Te envío besos y abrazos n.n

.

 **Sandy San:** ¡Preciosa mil gracias por el apoyo y las porras! Y no te preocupes, no pasa nada; no a todo mundo le va a gustar lo que uno hace ¿cierto? Tú tranquila y yo también, y pues a seguir en lo nuestro ¿va? ¡Abrazos hermosa TQM!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esa Candy tan errada… pero en su defensa pasa que no cree en fantasmas, aparte de que Terry tiene la precaución de mostrarse frente a ella de lo más normal… tienes razón, con ese porte ¿quién no se enamora de él? Ya verás su reacción próximamente n.n gracias por seguir leyendo ¡saludos!

.

 **Elizabeth:** ¡Hermosa muchísimas gracias por seguirme también en esta historia! Por fin puedo agradecerte personalmente también tus hermosos reviews en mis otros fics, ¡qué linda! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado y sobre todo, que te haya regalado algo de distracción en medio de los muy difíciles días y momentos del mes pasado, con todo ese dolor a tu alrededor. Agradezco que tú y tu familia estén bien; y mil gracias por tus palabras y preocupación. Afortunadamente yo estoy al norte del país y en mi estado no sufrimos de este tipo de catástrofes, pero sí estuve muy impactada y triste por todas las familias afectadas; de verdad aprecio muchísimo tus ánimos y el que me sigas en estas locas ideas. Y pues ahora sí, me alegra también que te guste esta nueva, y no estés triste por favor; te cuento que como habrás leído, soy Terrytana a morir y jamás lo dejaré separado de Candy por ningún motivo, yo también espero que disfrutes esta historia y no la sufras n.n no te doy la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien al final hermosa, te lo aseguro ;-) mientras tanto, ojalá te siga gustando el desarrollo; gracias por tu presencia y paciencia. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo viernes 13 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	6. Cap 5

**¡Hola!**

 **.**

Es viernes y les traigo el capítulo prometido, más largo y con la reaparición de nuestro querido Terry, ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

¡Vuelve Terry eeehhh! Creo que se divertirán con este episodio, pero aún así aviso que es un tanto agridulce... igual espero lo disfruten.

Por cierto, el capítulo anterior olvidé solicitarles por favor que si ven algún error de ortografía, gramática o redacción me visen para que lo pueda corregir, y lo mismo para hoy ;-) ¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo V**

.

.

Y nuevamente llevaba el folder con las dos fotografías y sus investigaciones en las manos al regresar… no había hablado con nadie de sus descubrimientos y sospechas, (y tampoco llevaba a ningún sacerdote); pues sabía que sus amigos y primos tratarían de disuadirla de ir a encarar sola a un posible timador, o quizás algo peor. Candice, que era necia como ella sola quería enfrentarlo personalmente, sacarle la verdad y las muy incomprensibles razones que "Terry" pudiera tener para querer evitar que el teatro se convirtiera en oficinas, o lo que sea que tuviera en mente el fulano. Por eso, y también porque Grandchester, o quien quiera que fuera; era absolutamente adorable, deslumbrante, encantador, divino… ¡era un hechicero! Y la tenía embrujada _… "¡Vaya! Después de todo tal vez sí se necesite un cura, ¡pero para que me exorcice a mí!"_ , fue el divertido pensamiento de la pecosa. Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza, se suponía que estaba enojada y que iba a defenderse a ella y a su teatro, no a caer rendida ante los encantamientos que el sujeto desplegaba para atontarla por completo, y que dicho sea de paso, le funcionaban perfectamente.

Entró con paso decidido pensando si como de costumbre "Terrence" estaría deambulando por ahí, como si fuera el dueño del Winter; ese pensamiento le produjo acidez estomacal, ¡Ya se sentía ganador el muy…! Por cierto ¿cómo es que se metía como Pedro por su casa y NADIE lo notaba excepto ella? ¡Pff!

El aroma a maderas y lavanda la detuvo en seco; miró al frente y lo encontró en el escenario, mirándola travieso y sentado en la orilla, recargado de la pared lateral y con los brazos cruzados. ¡Dios era magnífico! Los reflectores le daban de lleno y bajo esa luz él parecía brillar, ¿su cabello sería tan sedoso como parecía? Empezaba a divagar… _"¡Por Dios contrólate Candice_!" se volvió a reprender mentalmente. Cuando llegó al proscenio, él ya se había levantado y estaba más bien cerca del telón de fondo… entonces Candy sacó las fotos que llevaba y las observó, luego a él, que miraba curioso todos los movimientos de la chica, así como sus simpáticas expresiones.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así pecosa acosadora? ¿Acaso vas a declararme tu amor? – le bromeó, con total picardía y travesura… pero ella levantó la naricita y lo miró desafiante. En los verdes ojos había destellos de furia contenida, de dudas, de ¿decepción? Esto activó las alarmas del británico.

Ella se armó de valor y se acercó, pero él se alejaba como de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Qué escondes Terrence Grandchester o como quiera que te llames? – lo encaró valientemente. Él arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "como quiera que te llames", pecosa? – y sonrió ladino. Ella estuvo a punto de sucumbir a ese embrujo, pero esta vez tuvo la fuerza apenas suficiente para resistir.

\- Y ahora finges demencia – rodó los ojos e intentó llegar otra vez hasta donde él estaba, pero de nuevo él se alejó; con elegantes y calmos pasos, pero se alejó. - ¡Bien! – se exasperó – ¡Ya que no me dejas acercarme por sabrá Dios qué motivo al menos mira esto! – y le mostró las fotografías, que él vio desde su lugar… ella las dejó sobre el suelo del escenario.

Un fuerte y helado viento se dejó sentir, sacudiendo la gruesa cortina tras Terry… y el cabello de Candy, pero esta última también sintió un horrible escalofrío subiendo por su columna que se esparció hacia sus extremidades como descarga eléctrica… se estremeció con temor, y no supo la razón… se frotó el brazo con la mano libre y llevó sus esmeraldas a los zafiros de él, que ahora parecían fríos como el hielo, pero también tenían un cierto atisbo de dolor. Ella pensó que casi lo tenía.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - quiso saber él, y su voz sonó áspera.

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Quiero, no, ¡exijo que me des una explicación! ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás en MI teatro? ¿Qué quieres? – la cantarina voz de la chica era firme, pero tenía tintes de desilusión, se sentía engañada y burlada ¡y ella que se había enamorado de él la muy tonta!

Y entonces Terrence tornó sus azules ojos en unos cargados de tristeza… giró la cabeza cerrándolos, y su voz volvió a ser suave, casi un susurro…

\- No lo entenderías… - y abrió los ojos, pero no se movió.

\- Vaya, sí que me tienes por una completa idiota ¿verdad? Vienes a mi propiedad y finges ser el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida para quitarme el teatro, usando encima trucos ridículos para asustar a los trabajadores; ¡y ahora me sales con que no lo entendería! – manoteaba, frustrada. Luego empuño las manos, sin importarle arrugar los papeles. – Tienes razón, no lo entiendo ¿para qué un descendiente del primogénito del Duque de Grandchester querría un viejo inmueble? ¿Cómo por qué razón querrías tú evitar que lo remodelen? ¿Es nostalgia acaso? ¿Por qué? Dudo siquiera que le tengas algo de cariño a un sujeto que se murió en 1915 y que repudió su apellido. – soltó ella, con sorna y enojo. En su decepción no se daba cuenta de que los borbotones de palabras no estaban explicando realmente nada, no estaba siendo más clara de lo que era él.

Estas palabras calaron en castaño. Porque claro que entendía a lo que ella se refería, aunque de momento prefirió dejarla pensar que no. ¿Cómo supo esa mujercita todo eso? Ah cierto, ahora había esas cosas llamadas computadoras en donde escribían y luego en la hoja esa luminosa que llamaban pantalla aparecía infinidad de información, como si fuesen libros resplandecientes y extraños. Les había escuchado decir a unos chicos que en la Inter… ¿interna…? Bueno en esa cosa, que sabrá Dios qué carambas era, se encontraba cualquier información que uno quisiera. ¿Será entonces que en esas cajas que funcionaban con electricidad estaba guardada su miserable y corta historia? Quería averiguarlo pero… Se la quedó viendo con ojos neutrales, como decidiendo si hablar o no… ¿Qué hacer? Si no decía nada él tendría que alejarse por completo de ella, y esa perspectiva no le gustó ni un poco; además la chica terminaría destruyendo el teatro, o su esencia al menos, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo para él. Y si hablaba… bueno ella no le creería, y él tendría que demostrarlo; y entonces sí que se armaría la gorda…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No dices nada? – Inquirió la rubia, cruzada de brazos - ¡Claro, me olvidaba! Ahora vas a sonreír para dejarme deslumbrada como boba y evitar responderme ¿no? – esto último que dijo sin pensar provocó que el regañado hombre casi, casi curveara los labios… Suspiró y dio un paso hacia su pequeña y hermosa pecosa…

\- No es lo que tú crees Candy – finalmente habló con suavidad, acariciándola con cada sonido que emergió de sus labios… en un intento de atisbar un poco a los pensamientos de la rubia.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es entonces? – ella empezó a temblar de frío mientras él daba cortos pasos disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba, sin llegar a alcanzarla realmente.

\- Yo no soy un descendiente del Marqués de Grandchester… - empezó él a hablar, con bastante duda…

\- ¡Vaya! Al menos admites algo… - ella lo dijo por decir… apretó los labios y se abrazó a sí misma _"¡Qué frío hace aquí!"_ se dijo frotándose los brazos con energía, pero sin retroceder.

Y Terry, ignorando por completo el sarcasmo en la frase lanzada por Candy soltó un repentino – No soy descendiente de Terrence Graham Grandchester… yo SOY Terrence Graham Grandchester. – su voz sonó fuerte, poderosa… y una nueva y fuerte ventisca sacudió el cabello de Candice que ese día lo llevaba casi suelto. Ella lo miró con una expresión indescifrable de inicio; y después la indignación se manifestó en forma de un lindo color escarlata en sus mejillas. Tomó aire, empezó a respirar rápidamente y crispó los puños… dio grandes zancadas con la intención de llegar hasta él y darle un buen bofetón, pero el inglés nuevamente puso distancia de por medio, lo cual la enfureció más todavía.

\- Eres… - no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar su ira, definitivamente este tipo era… era… ¡AARGGHH! – No puedo creerlo… nunca me habían ofendido de este modo, jamás nadie había insultado mi inteligencia así… - temblaba de rabia, impotencia y frío; y por fin unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje lograron escapar de entre sus espesas pestañas.

\- No… no es así… - ¿Cómo decirlo sin enfurecerla todavía más? ¿Sin ofenderla más? – No intento burlarme de ti, ¡Dios es lo último que haría! Y sí… lo admito, yo no quisiera que este teatro se convierta en unas feas oficinas, perdería su magia, su esencia… pero tampoco pretendo quitártelo, no es como si yo pueda sacarle realmente provecho, además, en este tiempo me di cuenta de que tú también lo amas… -

Ella clavó sus esmeraldas en los océanos de él, lo escudriñó y realmente no vio maldad ni mentira en él, ¿sería entonces que estaba loco al asegurar que él era…?

\- Entonces estás loco de remate… - no fue pregunta. Él sonrió divertido, pero a ella, con la rabia que tenía encima todavía, le pareció que se burlaba. - ¿Tú te ríes? ¡Increíble! ¿Tú te burlas de mí? ¿Quién es el ridículo que se cree un actor que hace AÑOS murió y hasta se hizo sabrá Dios cuántas cirugías para lucir idéntico? – él sonrió más todavía.

\- Vamos pecosa tranquilízate… ya te dije que no me estoy burlando de ti – pero casi no podía contener la risa, es que ella se veía tan adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los carrillos inflados y los ojos lanzando llamaradas verdes… irresistible para él. – Luces hermosa así enojada, ¡se te mueven las pecas ja, ja! -

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Dime de una buena vez quién eres o te juro que llamaré a la policía en este instante! – Amenazó ella, estaba loca por él, pero… ¿cómo confiar en un lunático?

\- Ya te lo dije, soy Terrence Graham Grandchester, inglés… nací en 1897, fui actor de teatro y… perdí la vida en este mismo escenario, aunque la verdad no entiendo cómo sucedió aquél accidente… - ya estaba, lo había dicho.

No hace falta describir la ira que hizo presa de la pequeña rubia, se llevó la mano a la frente y la otra a la cintura; y de tanto coraje que tenía le dio un ataque de risa mezclada con llanto…

\- Ay no es cierto… - negaba con la cabeza gacha y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Luego lo miró y él estaba serio, pero sus ojos eran ahora como dos chispas traviesas; había aprendido a conocerlo, podía saber que él estaba realmente divertido con la situación ¡el muy infeliz seguía riéndose de ella en su cara y encima seguía sin explicarle nada! Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo… de pronto y sin previo aviso, casi de un salto estuvo frente a él y le lanzó la ansiada cachetada que estaba deseando darle desde la noche anterior…

Nada… casi se cayó pues el impulso que había tomado era considerable (vamos, que quería casi arrancarle la cabeza con el bofetón); pero no tocó nada, cacheteó el aire… Recuperó el equilibrio y se giró a ver para dónde había corrido el muy cínico; pero Terry no se había movido ni un milímetro… _"¡seguramente se hizo para atrás el muy miserable y yo casi me voy de boca al piso!"_ pensó ella furibunda. Y volvió a la carga, ahora con ambos puños cerrados dispuesta a estrellarlos una y otra vez en el amplio y apetecible pecho de él; y no cerró los ojos, quería ver que no intentara huir de nuevo. Se plantó como fiera y dio un par de golpes con fuerza… y otra vez dio en el aire y la rubia casi muerde el polvo… ¡pero él estaba frente a ella! ¡Lo estaba mirando claramente! Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula, y de pronto se percató de algo inverosímil… así de cerca, tan de cerca como siempre quiso y nunca tuvo oportunidad, Terrence parecía un poco traslúcido… no… no podía ser posible… lo intentó una vez más, quiso tocarlo… pero no pudo, solamente acarició el aire… sintió que el estómago le daba dos vueltas y que el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía, lo último que alcanzó a distinguir antes de irse a negro, fue el movimiento que él hizo con sus manos, como queriendo sostenerla…

…

Candy volvió en sí, estaba tendida en el escenario… parpadeó lentamente y trató de enfocar la vista. Estaba aturdida y un poco dolorida pues cuando perdió el conocimiento se dio un buen suelazo, lamentablemente aunque Terry estaba ahí y que por instinto puro alargó sus brazos para tratar de detenerla… pues él no era tangible, únicamente visible; así que con el dolor de su alma vio cómo ella atravesaba sus manos y se llevaba un santo porrazo; si hasta se encogió de hombros y apretó los ojos y los dientes el pobre…

La joven lo encontró ahí sentado frente a ella, lo observó detenidamente… Se veía real, es decir, no era totalmente transparente u horrendo como se suponía que debían ser los fantasmas; en realidad era divino, majestuoso, angelical… ¿le estaría tomando el pelo y era una especie de reflejo o proyección? Él tenía expresión preocupada… eso la enterneció un poco. Pero estaba decidida a desenmascararlo, por eso se levantó de repente, lo cual le provocó un mareo que la obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

\- Cuidado, no es saludable darse un golpe de esos y luego querer enderezarse de pronto – le dijo él.

La rubia solamente lo miró recelosa, seguía en la idea de que esto era una farsa, una especie de truco para asustarla. ¡Era imposible que fuera verdad lo que él decía!

\- Tú… ¿dime cómo lo haces? ¿Dónde está el proyector desde el cual presentas tu imagen? – Y miraba a su alrededor. Él arqueó una ceja, en duda.

\- ¿Proyector? – ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí proyector! Ya sabes, los aparatos que proyectan imágenes que luego las personas vemos en una pared o en una pantalla… - se estaba sobando la rodilla que recibió uno de los impactos al desmayarse.

\- No sé de qué hablas, no conozco esas cosas que dices… - sonrió al verla intentar sacudirse el dolor del cuerpo frotándose.

\- Ah cierto, sigues queriéndome hacer creer que eres un "fantasma" – y entrecomilló con los dedos la última palabra.

\- Te desmayaste cuando trataste de golpearme y solamente me atravesaste… ¿todavía no me crees? – él arqueó la ceja, un tanto perplejo y ofendido.

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza, pero bufó para fingirse molesta y no espantada, como realmente estaba.

\- Eso fue por la sorpresa – se giró cruzando los brazos, digna; pero luego lo miró de reojo – Te ves de lo más… normal, y todo en esta vida tiene explicación… ¡Los fantasmas no existen! – esto último lo dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que para él.

\- Y según tú, la explicación es que yo soy un sujeto que está vivo y que de algún modo logro que veas mi imagen por todos lados, pero yo estoy en otro sitio ¿correcto? -

\- ¡Exactamente! –

\- Ya… eso sería muy lógico en esta época con tantos inventos extraños y modernos ¿verdad? – se fingió pensativo, y hasta se acarició la barbilla…

La pecosa no sabía qué pensar; él le daba la razón, lo cual era casi como admitir que ella estaba en lo cierto, ¿pero entonces por qué no parecía nervioso, asustado o al menos un poco preocupado de que lo cachara en la mentira? De hecho parecía entretenido… ¡No, si es que era un cínico!

\- ¡Eso mismo! Y te demando que te hagas presente PERSONALMENTE – y mientras daba tal orden, se levantó y empezó a pasear buscando frenéticamente por todos lados posibles.

Ahí estaba la muchacha; pequeña, subiendo escaleras, bajando al proscenio, metiéndose bajo el escenario, atrás del telón y entre las cortinas; fue al espacio de la orquesta, parecía un monito de caricaturas subiendo y bajando, saltando, agachándose y atravesando a Terry cada vez que él quedaba en su camino. Él se limitó a observarla y dejarla hacer, y le divertía bastante por cierto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué buscas, pecosa? – preguntó finalmente el inglés, casi al borde de la carcajada.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡El proyector que usas! Ya que eres tan cobarde de no darme la cara de verdad. –

Él negó divertido…

\- ¡Candy! – la llamó, ahora desde uno de los palcos. La chica se impresionó, pues en un instante estaba ahí con ella y al otro en el otro extremo de la gran sala. Pero como ya dijimos, la ojiverde era necia como ella sola; por lo que controló el estremecimiento que tuvo y volvió a resoplar, más decidida todavía a encontrar el dichoso aparato ese.

Estaba tan negada a creerle a Terrence, que no se daba cuenta de que las semanas anteriores, desde que se topara con él, había recorrido en su maravillosa compañía el teatro de arriba a abajo y que no era factible tener TANTOS proyectores esparcidos por doquier; y sin que nadie los hubiese notado además… Pero es que ella quería que Terry fuera de carne y hueso… NECESITABA que lo fuera… si era un fantasma de verdad… si realmente era aquél hermosísimo joven que murió tan trágicamente… entonces… entonces ellos no podrían…

Otra hora estuvo en su terca búsqueda, en la cual Grandchester la seguía de lo más entretenido. Hasta que de plano la vio cansada dirigirse a su oficina. Él decidió darle algo de ventaja. Para cuando ella estaba sentada frente al escritorio y buscaba en los planos viejos del lugar algún recoveco en el cual pudiera estar escondido el proyector, él llegó y se paró enfrente, tan campante.

\- ¡Aaahhh! ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Puse seguro en la puerta! – se llevó las manos al pecho para calmarse un poco.

\- Ah, la atravesé – contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella lo miró fastidiada.

\- Sí claro… - y siguió en lo suyo.

\- Candy… - la llamó con ternura tal que ella no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista y deleitarse con la preciosa imagen frente a ella. – Sabes que no miento… - y entonces permitió que ella viera que atravesaba la pared para salir de la oficina y volvía a entrar ahora atravesando la puerta… Ella abrió enormes los ojos y empezó a llorar y temblar con fuerza…

\- ¡Sí mientes! Y quiero saber cómo haces eso y por qué Terry… ¿qué ganas con atormentarme de este modo? – se abrazó a sí misma y lloraba con más ímpetu… no podía, no quería creerlo.

Terry la miró con infinita dulzura, deseando con toda su alma ser tangible para poder abrazarla y consolarla… en todos esos años no había deseado ser todavía un hombre vivo; su naturaleza solitaria y misteriosa lo ayudó bastante a sobrellevar la devastadora soledad todo ese tiempo, pero ahora… con esa hermosa chica en su entorno, quiso por una vez al menos poder tocarla, rodearla con sus brazos y acunarla para alejar el dolor que podía ver reflejado en esas esmeraldas que lo habían encantado desde que la vio.

\- Pecosa… lo lamento, no sabes cuánto desearía que fuese mentira… pero no lo es… sabes que es así… Terrence Graham Grandchester fue hijo único; no tuvo hermanos ni familia tan cercana de parte de ambos padres, y no tuvo descendientes ¿cómo podría existir un tipo idéntico entonces? Y aunque así hubiese sido, has recorrido conmigo cada rincón de este lugar, es imposible que hubiera colocado tantos aparatos de esos que dices que proyectan imágenes en todo el teatro y que nadie los haya visto hasta ahora. – si hubiese podido, habría derramado una lágrima al verla así, su esencia se sentía desgarrada…

…

Y entonces ella tuvo que admitirlo… cierto que era imposible lo de los proyectores, cierto que lo vio atravesar la pared un momento antes, cierto que junto a él había paseado por todo el edificio, y cierto que… que estaba enamorada de él… eso le dolió… un sollozo que no logró ahogar escapó de su garganta, y se cubrió los labios con la mano, mientras sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente…

\- ¿Por qué…? – atinó a preguntar antes de que la voz se le quebrara y no pudiese continuar con su cuestionamiento. Pero él la entendió, era como si su alma se hubiera conectado con la de ella y pudiera sentir lo que ella sentía…

\- Solamente quería evitar que este teatro que ha sido mi lugar desde… desde entonces, fuese convertido en unas horribles y frías oficinas… no quería lastimarte lo juro. Deseaba que te enamoraras de lo que es el teatro en sí y no solamente del lugar, que quisieras conservarlo como lo que es… lo siento… debí dejar que la vida siguiera su curso sin entrometerme… - y sus brillantes ojos se entristecieron tanto, que la rubia solo atinó a asentir, con sus propios ojitos cristalinos y conteniendo un puchero…

Se levantó de donde estaba y se paró frente a él; sí, de cerca quitaba el aliento, pero también seguía mirándose un poco traslúcido. Levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla, pero nuevamente era solamente el aire… derramó algunas lágrimas más y bajó la cabeza...

Una suave brisa la envolvió, llevando hasta sus sentidos la fragancia que tan bien conocía cuando él aparecía… era como si de ese modo él la abrazara… levantó la cabeza y lo miró, él tenía una triste sonrisa en los labios… parecía que se despediría y ella no deseaba alejarse de ese adorable malcriado, aunque ahora supiera que era un… fantasma. ¡Tenía que impedir que se fuera! Y… deseaba verlo feliz…

Así, en una asombrosa muestra de fortaleza y dominio propio; Candy se repuso tan rápido de la increíble verdad y fortísima impresión, que el mismo Terry se sorprendió, y él sintió un gran orgullo albergarse en su pecho…

\- Yo… la verdad es que desde que vi las fotografías de este lugar lo amé y me sentí irresistiblemente atraída a él, no sé por qué… quizás era mi destino conocerte o algo así… no lo sé… pero sí sé que ya no lo convertiré en oficinas… - le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah no? – el pálido rostro se iluminó con un breve destello de alegría… - ¿Acaso te hice cambiar de opinión con mis encantos? – y ahí estaba, su arrogancia no podía abandonarlo; ¡antes muerto que sencillo! Literal…

\- Inaudito, un espíritu vanidoso – rodó ella los ojos, antes de secarse por completo las lágrimas y tornarse decidida nuevamente. – Lo que sí lograste es que comprendiera y amara tu pasión por el teatro y la literatura… este lugar es maravilloso y realmente sería un sacrilegio convertirlo en lo que no es. – Hablaba con tan dulce vehemencia que fascinó al ojiazul - Cada pared, cada piso, cada butaca, cortinaje, puerta y mueble, cada candelabro y ventana tiene magia… es como si mil vidas se hubiesen vivido aquí… no… ahora aunque quisiera no podría verlo de otro modo… - Y también tenía impregnada la esencia de Terry en cada rincón… pero eso no se lo diría.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? – quiso saber el joven.

\- Lo restauraré, recobrará el esplendor de antaño y lo reinauguraré… ¡Volverá a ser un magnífico teatro y albergará nuevamente increíbles obras veras! - Y sus esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad.

\- ¿Estás segura? Dicen que aquí espantan ¡ja, ja, ja! – bromeó, con bastante travesura. Luego se puso un poco serio y se puso la mano en la nuca – Sospecho que por eso ya no volvió nadie… - sonrió ligeramente avergonzado, lo que causó tremenda ternura en la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces era cierto, tú hiciste todas las cosas qué dicen que pasan en este sitio? –

Él se encogió de hombros, con su clásica y maravillosa sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¡Qué malo! – soltó ella con una risita – Aunque, honestamente no me pareces del tipo de fantasmas que hagan maldades – se quedó pensativa.

\- ¡Feh! No intentaba asustar a nadie, solamente quería ayudar y divertirme un poco… no es mi culpa que casi todos sean unos cobardes – se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿También la última vez querías ayudar? – la chica fue inquisitiva, recordando el último "intento de ayuda" que logró el cierre del Winter Garden.

\- Eehhh… bueno esa vez no… - bajó los brazos para meter las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Esa obra era una muy mala adaptación de un clásico y me puso de muy mal humor que la arruinaran de ese modo… y por Dios que esa chica me desquició, ¡era pésima actriz! Por cierto se parecía a… -

\- Susana Marlowe… - completó Candy, sin meditar en sus palabras.

Él la volteó a ver confundido… ¿Cómo…? ¡Ah sí! La dichosa "Interna" esa donde encontraban las historias de todo y de todos…

\- No me mires así, cuando pensé que eras un estafador o un descendiente tuyo (qué raro era decir eso en voz alta), me puse a investigar todo lo que pude. – Jugó un poco con sus dedos, mirando hacia arriba avergonzada.

Él iba a responder pero en eso sonó el celular de Candy, era Archie que estaba trabado porque su "gatita" no se había reportado y ya era muy tarde. Ella lo tranquilizó y le prometió que ya se iría a su casa a descansar; le indicó que también el día siguiente sería de asueto para todos, con lo que logró que el abogado pusiera el grito en el cielo, pero nada pudo hacer para convencerla de lo contrario. Candice ya tenía el plan en mente y pensaba hablar con Stear inmediatamente para cambiar el proyecto COMPLETO. Luego se volvió para seguir su conversación con su adorable fantasma… pero ya no lo vio por ningún lado… Suspiró y se resignó, seguramente lo vería la siguiente tarde… o eso esperaba… ¿sería que ahora que su "misión" había sido cumplida ya no lo volvería a ver? La idea le provocó un agudo dolor en el centro del alma…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Sí… Candy ya sabe la verdad sobre Terry; y a pesar que de entrada se negaba a creerle, al final no tuvo de otra que admitirlo y lo tomó bastante bien como pudieron leer… La verdad no sé si porque es demasiado fuerte, porque no le cae bien el veinte o porque aun siendo un fantasma ese hombre es una verdadera y absoluta maravilla ¡ja, ja, ja! Pero al menos algo bueno salió de esto y ya no quiere destruir el teatro; por cierto que Stear es el más histérico con esto, ¡pobre! Tiene que volver a hacer el proyecto ¡ji, ji! Al menos su prima es encantadora y no le puede decir que no :-P

.

.

 **Eli:** Pues todo apunta a que sí fue esa tipeja linda, ¡miserable loca desquiciada! Bruta y desabrida y todo lo que se te ocurra hermosa… lo malo es que era buena actriz y pues lo loca no se le notaba antes… ¡pero de seguro su cochina conciencia no la dejó vivir en paz nunca! Amiguita todas tus dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco, no comas ansias ¡je,je! Yo sé que serás paciente y espero te siga gustando este enredo que mis musas me dictaron, por cierto cualquier queja favor de dirigirla al Departamento Inspiracional de Musas, A.C. :-P ¡Sí! Todas extrañamos a Terry y él haciendo diabluras ¡ja, ja! Entre que está molesto y que le querían derribar un muro a su adorado teatro pues le salió lo Grandchester, ni modo… a ver si así agarraba la onda la pecas ¡ji, ji! Que por cierto, ya ves que es muy terca y despistada; al menos ya entendió. Yo como siempre encantada de que te encante hermosa, cuídate te envío un gran abrazo y besos también.

.

 **Gladys:** Hola hermosa bienvenida a esta historia, muchas gracias por leer. Y no te preocupes, no son locuras las tuyas si no las mías ¡je, je! Sé que no es fácil hacerse a la idea de que nuestro adorado Romeo sea un fantasma, ¿pero a que es divino y mortalmente adorable? No te creas yo también me he planteado muy seriamente la posibilidad de ser también uno, o de que este en específico venga y me "espante" diario ¡ja, ja! No llores linda, él se divierte mucho en esa condición, eso no le ha quitado nada su personalidad ;-) me encanta que te agrade la historia hermosa ¡Y gracias por leer incluso en tu trabajo! Si en algún momento veo que hay riesgo de que lloren les avisaré para que puedas tomar precauciones al respecto y no te vean raro n.n Y bueno, ten por seguro que mientras esté en mis manos, Terry y Candy siempre estarán juntos. Gracias otra vez por estar aquí ¡Saludos!

.

 **Iris Adriana:** ¡Gracias señorita! Y bienvenida. Me encanta que te guste la historia n.n y más todavía que no se les haga pesada la lectura, así pueden leerla más a gusto ¡ji, ji! Este Terry no pierde su esencia nunca ¡ja, ja! Por eso lo amamos ¿verdad? Gracias linda, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** Linda, es que esa tipeja no es más insulsa porque no nació antes, IMPOSIBLE que llame la atención de Terry ¡ja, ja! Todo parece indicar que ella fue la culpable, aunque la realidad es que no se aclaró el atentado en su tiempo… en todo caso seguro su conciencia la atormentó el resto de su patética vida :-P y sí, nuestro Romeo inglés no pierde su esencia y se la pasa en grande espantando gente ¡ja, ja! Pero vamos, que siempre tiene una buena razón. Ya te lo traje de regreso hermosa, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y que los que siguen también. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Branye:** Hola señorita, gracias por leer y bienvenida n.n Es todo un honor y un privilegio para mí que esta sencilla historia te agrade como para regalarme de tu valioso tiempo al comentarla; de verdad me encanta que te encante. Y sí, usualmente le dan a Terry un toque más sombrío, son escritoras más canónicas que yo en ese sentido; pero en lo personal prefiero explotar un poco más esa faceta bromista que sólo mostraba con Candy, pues siempre he pensado que ese es el verdadero Terrence, sólo que se portaba todo taciturno para proteger su corazón n.n ¡Muchísimas gracias otra vez! Espero de corazón te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Al menos te saqué de un par de dudas hermosa ¡je, je! Yo sé que lo extrañaste, ¡yo también! Pero mira, ya volvió y de qué manera… sí fue triste ese atentado que sufrió, pero él es tan especial que se ha sobrepuesto incluso a eso y ahí anda haciendo travesuras, pero claro que tenía que defender lo que es suyo oye, además sí andaba un poco molesto y pues le puso un poco más de ímpetu a su trabajo ¡ji, ji! Y luego que Candy se puso de terca en no querer creerle un buen rato ¡je, je! Pero no tuvo de otra que entender… gracias por seguir leyendo linda, espero te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

Y amigas hermosas **Pattyquintana3011, Sandy Sanchez, Pinwy Love, Sundarcy, Gissa A. Graham y Saga Dreamer** ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Ya saben, les respondo encantada vía PM ¡besos!

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo lunes 16 de octubre.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola!**

 **.**

Lunes de nuevo capítulo n.n gracias por seguir aquí. He visto que les he estado causando sentimientos encontrados con esta historia; y si bien por una parte me halaga muchísimo tener el privilegio de transmitirles tantas emociones a través de mi humilde historia y narrativa, también siento feo porque lo último que deseo es que ustedes estén tristes. ¡Mujeres de poca fe ja, ja!

Sí, Terry es un fantasma; lleva muerto más de 100 años y como tal no es tangible, no tiene un cuerpo físico así que no hay modo de que logre palpar nada en el sentido que nosotros los mortales hacemos y comprendemos. Y sí, sé que esto es horrible y frustrante, más para Candy que para él que está más que acostumbrado, y para quienes leemos claro. Las comprendo perfectamente; si yo fuera lectora y no la escritora, probablemente ya estaría al borde del ataque de nervios por este motivo, y casi agonizando de coraje; por ello quiero explicarles algo: Lo que intento transmitir en esta peculiar historia, además de haber tomado el tema de fantasmas por la temporada de octubre y noviembre, quiero mostrarles el amor de nuestros rebeldes como yo lo veo. Este va mucho más allá de lo físico, es mucho más grande que un dulce toque de manos, algunos besos o la unión temporal de sus cuerpos. Para mí este amor es a nivel superior, son sus almas las que resuenan al unísono, las que se reconocen como dueñas una de la otra, compañeras eternas… son sus corazones los que laten a la par, se aman de manera inconmensurable, eterna e inseparable… no sé si logro explicarme… Es que para mí el amor de ellos es inmenso e indestructible… Ojalá logre expresarme correctamente y les pueda transmitir un poco de lo que es esto para mí… el amor va más allá de la muerte, no termina a pesar de la ausencia física y siempre puedes sentir cerca de ti a aquéllas personas que amas; de verdad, hablo con conocimiento personal de causa n.n

Además, sé que les parece complicado, pero de verdad juro que este fic tendrá final feliz, ¡pregúntenle a Gissa! Ella ya lo leyó :-P

Por cierto, responderé un review por adelantado ya que nuestra amiga CGG está indecisa de continuar leyendo esta historia; y deseo darle la oportunidad de decidir; obvio me encantaría que nos siguieras acompañando hermosa, además si te vas no sabrás cómo es que ellos terminan juntos al final ;-)

 **CGG:** Morí de risa con la forma en que llamaste a la gusana ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡"Lagartona del infierno" ja, ja, ja! Nunca mejor dicho y aplicado en serio :-P Y cierto, es una necia insoportable que nunca entendió que Terry ni la miraba siquiera, pero ya ves cómo hay locas por la vida… Candy se enredó con la información porque al no creer en fantasmas pues lo último que se le ocurrió es que Terry lo fuera, y ella buscaba una explicación lógica que nada más no le llegaba… Hermosa tengo sentimientos encontrados, me halaga que mis escritos te transmitan al grado de que lloraras, pero también se me hace un nudo en la garganta pues no deseo que sufran con la historia; he repetido varias veces que esta historia tendrá final feliz, porque simplemente yo no concibo que Terry y Candy no estén juntos y no sean felices… por supuesto lamentaría si decides dejar de leer, pero también respetaría tu decisión porque lo más importante es que disfrutes la lectura, no que la sufras. Pero sí considero necesario decirte que sí, vienen capítulos mucho más emotivos todavía, aunque también un final justo y feliz; ojalá puedas confiar en mí y en mi corazón terrytano. Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que me regalas leyendo y comentando; y si no sigues en esta historia, ojalá sí me acompañes en otras n.n cuídate te envío un gran abrazo con mucho cariño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Mmmm… a partir de este capítulo recomiendo tener algún método antiestrés a la mano, así como pañuelos desechables pues empiezan los episodios más emotivos… Solamente espero que confiar en mí y en este sencillo homenaje al amor verdadero que yo veo entre nuestros queridos Terry y Candy n.n y que les siga gustando.

Por favor que si ven algún error de ortografía, gramática o redacción me avisan para que lo pueda corregir ¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo VI**

.

.

\- Déjame ver si entendí bien – decía el arquitecto Cornwell, mirando a su prima muy serio y mesándose la barbilla con la mano izquierda, que sostenía del codo con la derecha - ¿Estás diciendo que cambiarás el proyecto de remodelación por uno de restauración, y que tenemos que volver a hacer TODO? – y levantó ambas cejas para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Sí, eso dije exactamente – dijo la rubia muy sonriente, mirándolo con tal inocencia que casi, CASI se la compraba.

Ya le había preguntado el porqué de su repentino cambio; ella se excusó diciendo que la verdad es que las oficinas que tenía de su fundación estaban bien ubicadas donde estaban, que se había dado cuenta de que remodelar el teatro era mejor idea para llevar a cabo ahí funciones y galas para recaudar fondos, y que además era una lástima perder una joya arquitectónica como esa para transformarla en oficinas.

\- Candy ¿tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significa? – volvió a preguntar el de anteojos, casi desolado y con una sonrisa forzada; y quien usualmente era muy ecuánime y tranquilo, pero que ahora estaba a punto de perder su legendaria paciencia.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé Stear querido, pero la decisión está tomada. – Le respondió ella con firmeza, aunque sin perder dulzura. Y entonces retomó su folder de piel para mostrarle al primo fotografías de como era antes el lugar, mismas que había conseguido esa mañana con Charlotte Y Mia Savage. Cabe decir que el de pelo negro se había quedado con la mirada perdida y la sonrisa congelada. ¡En realidad hablaba en serio!

\- Gatita comprende, esto costará muchísimo más de lo planeado originalmente; no creo que a tu hermano le haga feliz la idea – acotó Archie, quien también respiraba profundamente para controlar el patatús que estaba a punto de darle.

\- ¡Oh no te preocupes primito! Albert ya está enterado – respondió la pecosa con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

\- ¿Y no le dio un ataque de nervios? – preguntó el castaño con la sospecha dibujada en sus finas facciones.

\- No… por supuesto que no, él me apoya en todo. –Le dijo. Y era cierto, pero sí que le había dado casi una apoplejía cuando se enteró. Enseguida ella se acercó al mayor de los hermanos presentes quien seguía en estado de negación, y lo zarandeaba un poco para despertarlo y pedirle que replanteara los trabajos.

Archie dudaba seriamente que su primo William Albert, el mayor de los dos hermanos Andley y por ende patriarca de la acaudalada y poderosa familia, se hubiese tomado con tanta calma el repentino cambio de idea de su querida hermanita; pero sabía que cuando a esa chica se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era prácticamente imposible hacerla desistir de ello. Suspiró y se acercó a Stear, que casi lloraba mirando sus planos de la remodelación quedar relegados para tener que ponerse a organizar los arreglos del teatro. Le palmeó la espalda a modo de apoyo y se retiró, ya que debía atender el tema de la reestructuración del contrato colectivo de los trabajadores contratados, pues debía modificar los términos y condiciones del mismo y entablar conversaciones con la agencia que los representaba, y demás asuntos legales que solamente le concernían a él.

Stear en cambio suspiró, trabajar con Candy era más difícil de lo que pensaría cualquiera; pero la verdad es que siempre era un reto y a él le gustaban los desafíos… la pecosa lo sabía y por ese lado atacó para terminar de consolarlo.

\- Vamos Stear sé que nunca has hecho restauraciones, pero ve el lado positivo de esto: aprenderás algo nuevo, en lo que estoy segura de que serás magnífico como siempre – y le guiñó el ojo con ternura. Él soltó aire y finalmente sonrió también.

\- No estoy tan seguro Candy, pero cuentas conmigo… solamente tengo una duda –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Sí trajiste al sacerdote ayer? – preguntó, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados. Ella levantó una ceja, ni siquiera se acordaba de ese detalle, tendría que decir una pequeña mentirita blanca, pues si le decía que no, la cuestionaría de inmediato sobre qué tanto estuvo haciendo entonces la tarde anterior. Total sí pensaba llevar un cura, en algún momento…

\- Sí claro Stear, esa era la idea de ayer ¿no? ¡Je, je! – se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y mientras seguía mostrándole fotografías a su primo, sintió un agradable calorcito emanando de su corazón, sabía que hacía lo correcto.

…

Por la tarde, después de ir a atender otros asuntos relacionados con las empresas y la fundación, Candy había comido con Annie y Patty, que por cierto eran también las novias de sus primos Archie y Stear respectivamente; y las estaba poniendo en antecedentes sobre los cambios de planes. Ambas estaban sumamente sorprendidas… e intuitivas como eran la estaban interrogando, ya que ellas también supieron de ese amigo que la pecosa tenía y que la tenía bastante interesada.

\- Candy ¿este cambio de opinión tiene que ver con tu amigo Terry? – Patricia fue la que preguntó esto, acomodándose los anteojos con un elegante y delicado gesto.

\- Yo… bueno… la verdad es que sí… - se sonrojó la rubia.

\- Pues sí que te impresionó el chico ¿eh? – Esa fue Annie, que tomaba un té de frutos rojos.

\- ¿Honestamente? – Candice se llevó el tenedor con unos trozos de pollo y lechuga a la boca – Sí… es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida – y sus ojos se llenaron de pronto de un brillo espectacular al pensar en él, para apagarse un poco luego, con evidente tristeza. Esto lo notaron sus amigas, que se voltearon a ver extrañadas.

\- ¿Sucede algo Candy? – preguntó O'Brian.

\- No es nada – y les sonrió como de costumbre, dando luego un sorbo a su limonada.

\- ¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar amiga? – la pelinegra tenía curiosidad de conocer a la única persona que hasta ese momento había sido capaz de lograr que Candice Andley cambiase de opinión en algo.

Esto dejó muda unos momentos a la pecosa ¿presentárselo? ¿Cómo sería eso _? "Terry, te presento a mis mejores amigas Annie y Patty, diseñadora de modas y periodista respectivamente; chicas, él es Terrence Graham Grandchester, el amor de mi vida y fantasma de tiempo completo…"_ casi le daba risa de no ser porque el peso de sus propios pensamientos le cayó encima como un chubasco de agua helada… _¿había dicho "el amor de su vida"?_ Esto se complicaba…

\- ¿Candy? – insistió la ojiazul.

\- Eh… lo siento – sacó la lengua en un gesto juguetón. – Supongo que uno de estos días, algo me dijo de ir de viaje a Inglaterra – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. ¿Qué tal que ya no lo volvía a ver nunca? ¡Ay no!

Con ese pensamiento decidió correr al teatro tan pronto terminaron de comer, se disculpó de la tarde de chicas que sus amigas sugerían diciéndoles que justamente debía ir a despedirse del británico.

Y ahí estaba en ese momento, parada en medio del escenario… se preguntó dónde estaría Terry ahora, si la estaría observando o ya se habría ido… ojalá no fuera lo último; quería seguir viéndolo, hablar más con él… era tan extraño y triste al mismo tiempo sentir lo que sentía por él… ¿él tendría algún sentimiento por ella? De hecho se preguntaba si los espíritus tenían sentimientos… ¿los conservaban como recuerdos o podían albergar nuevos? ¿Todo mundo podría verlo o solamente ella?... en medio de esas profundas cavilaciones estaba, cuando de pronto…

\- ¡BUUU! – le soltó de repente y con fuerza la muy profunda y preciosa voz de Terry, que se materializó tras ella.

\- ¡Aaaaarrghhh! – gritó dando un salto del susto que se llevó. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Casi me muero del espanto! – espetó ella muy enojada y con una mano en el corazón una vez que identificó dónde se encontraba él.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Y el otro casi se doblaba de la risa - ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Se te movieron muy gracioso las pecas ja, ja, ja! – la chica lo miró furibunda y ofendida.

\- ¡Grosero! - … pero luego terminó riéndose junto con él. La verdad estaba feliz de que aún estuviera por ahí.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – fue la tierna pregunta que él le hizo, después de reír juntos un momento más.

\- Bien… creo – le respondió la rubia con una mirada que competía en ternura a la pregunta. – Me alegra verte, pensé que ya te habrías ido ahora que… - no terminó la frase pues Terry la observaba con intensidad. - ¿Pasa algo? – se cohibió con tan azules ojos mirándola de ese modo.

\- Eres una chica muy valiente Candy – agregó, con tintes de emoción en la voz. - ¿Sabes que eres la primera que no se aterroriza de mí? –

Ella levantó ambas cejas, francamente sorprendida, ¿cómo se iba a espantar si él siempre le pareció un divino hombre de carne y hueso, y además tan guapo que nada más de verlo le daban ganas de echarse a llorar?

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – le cuestionó él, con toda la cara de arrogante que pudo poner e inflando el pecho con orgullo.

\- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? – se llevó ambas manos a la boca la rubia, enrojecida hasta las orejas y con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que le daban, que era bastante.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Creo que sí, hasta ahora no he logrado aprender a leer el pensamiento. – le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

Candy puso una cara de total angustia. ¡Es que quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara! Pero la muy mugre no tenía hambre por lo visto, porque ella seguía ahí parada como tonta…

\- También eres una mujer muy hermosa Candy… - le soltó de pronto. Con esos zafiros suyos destellando de forma tan maravillosa que ella no pudo pensar en nada más que en perderse en ellos… - y encantadora… – completó, invitándola a acercarse a él. – Gracias por reconsiderar lo del teatro pecosa, es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte. –

\- Oh no… no agradezcas – ella seguía turbada, pero viendo que él trataba de cambiar el tema para no incomodarla más, agradeció el gesto y apoyó el cambio de conversación. – Creo que lo mereces después de defenderlo con tal vehemencia ¡je, je! – cómo deseaba poder tocar su mano…

Él le sonrió otra vez… ojalá pudiese acariciar su mejilla… rozar sus labios aunque fuera una vez, sería todo lo feliz que no pudo ser mientras vivía.

\- ¿Te irás ahora? – fue la temerosa pregunta que ella hizo después de un minuto de agradable silencio. Tenía que saber.

\- ¿Irme? – le extrañó la pregunta - ¿Por qué? –

\- Yo… bueno, ¿no era tu misión evitar que "destruyera" el teatro? – estaba sentada en la orilla del escenario, con los pies colgando; bajó la mirada y se miró las manos, que retorcía nerviosa sobre sus piernas.

\- Bueno… - se quedó pensativo. – Sí lo tomé como una misión ahora, pero creo que no es eso lo que me mantiene aquí. Y es que aunque quisiera, no puedo irme a donde se supone que debía ir cuando… fallecí… - se sentó al lado de ella; cuando se acercaba tanto, Candy podía sentir la fría brisa que emanaba de su presencia, además de su típico aroma. – Durante muchos años el teatro funcionó como tal, no tenía que evitar que lo arruinaran ni nada, y aun así aquí permanecí… incluso cuando lo cerraron - su voz se tornó neutral, calma, resignada…

Candy entonces lo observó detenidamente… en el tiempo de conocerlo supo que ese extraño y esquivo muchacho tenía muchas facetas; entonces una de sus dudas fue respondida, sí, un fantasma sí tiene sentimientos. No como recuerdos solamente, sino recientes… al menos este suyo sí que los tenía; se notaban en sus cambios de expresión, en sus risas y bromas, en la perenne nostalgia reflejada en toda su esencia; en sus silencios, en su rostro sorprendido por tantas cosas… pero sobre todo en sus maravillosas sonrisas… Y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de ayudarlo a ser libre, aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre… se estremeció con ese último pensamiento, pero si debía ser así para que él dejara de ser prisionero, se sacrificaría feliz… supuso que eso significaba estar enamorada de verdad, y sonrió con tristeza pero resuelta. Terry Grandchester era su propia misión a partir de ahora.

Se levantó decidida ante la sorpresa del castaño, que la siguió con la mirada cuando ella bajó y se colocó frente a él con las manos en jarras, en total actitud de convicción.

\- Te ayudaré Terry… -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ayudarme a qué? – puso cara de duda absoluta.

\- ¿Pues a qué va a ser? ¡A liberarte! Así podrás ir al cielo que es donde mereces – ella sonreía triunfal… pero él malinterpretó su genuino deseo y sintió un pinchazo de dolor ante lo que pensó que eran ganas de deshacerse de él. La miró con furia y los azules y dulces ojos se transformaron en dos glaciares.

\- ¡Vaya pues qué amable de tu parte señorita! – la cantidad de ironía que imprimió en sus palabras no pasó desapercibida para la rubia. Quién lo miró confundida. Él se levantó y empuñó las manos; ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo logró conectarse con nadie como lo hizo con ella ¿Y la señorita quería que se fuera? Un fuerte viento se empezó a sentir, alborotando la cabellera de la pecosa, y levantando polvo y las cortinas del telón con furia.

Candy se asustó, no entendía la reacción del inglés; solamente atinó a cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos ante el ventarrón que el dolido chico había desatado.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – alcanzó a preguntar a gritos al furioso joven que la seguía mirando con profunda decepción.

\- ¡Si lo que quieres es que me largue pues lo hago y ya! – Contestó él que continuaba con las manos empuñadas y al centro del escenario.

Y ella entendió de golpe, pues lo que tenía frente a ella era el alma de Terrence. Pura, sin máscaras… la sentía, estaba conectada con la suya, pero hasta ese momento sintió la conexión de forma más fuerte…

\- Terry yo no quiero que te vayas… - y los verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, con dificultad empezó a caminar para acercarse a él, que bajó un poco la intensidad del viento pero no así la guardia. – Yo quisiera que te quedaras toda la vida conmigo… ¡Te amo por Dios! – confesó en un arrebato. Él abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y detuvo de golpe el aire.

\- ¿Qué… qué has dicho? – alcanzó a susurrar, pero ella escuchó desde su corazón.

\- Que te amo… - llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, y lo miró con todo el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón por él… - Que no sé cómo diantres sucedió que me enamoré de un fantasma, pero así es… - y pequeñas y saladas gotas empezaron a descender por las tersas mejillas de la chica. – Y que por este mismo amor que siento por ti, es que deseo que estés en paz… es claro que algo te retiene aquí desde hace tantos años, porque tú deberías haberte ido al cielo… un alma tan resplandeciente y hermosa como tú no debería estar solo y atado a un lugar… ¿me explico? ¡Lo que deseo es que tengas la paz y felicidad que mereces aunque eso signifique arrancarme el corazón porque este partiría contigo! - Y ahora las gotas eran lágrimas que acariciaban tibias el pecoso rostro.

Y Terry lo sintió en toda su esencia; él era solamente espíritu, sólo el alma de Terrence Grandchester, y supo que estaba unido al alma pura de esa joven. Vibraba con ella y sentía su alegría, su tristeza, su emoción, su energía, su dolor… su amor… y él sintió lo mismo… lo sabía desde hacía tiempo pero no quería reconocerlo… él la amaba… por eso no se dedicó a espantarla, por eso cambió su estrategia y terminó presentándose a ella de forma que no se asustara… por eso sentía felicidad y emoción cuando ella estaba… Eso no podía estar bien, no debería ser… ¡no podían estar juntos! Esa certeza le dolió tanto que casi se desvaneció. Todo él se contrajo, no sentía dolor físico por supuesto; este era peor, como si una prisión de hielo lo apresara inmovilizándolo, entumiéndolo, anulándolo… sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se volvió casi transparente… Alzó su mano derecha queriendo acariciar la mano de ella…

Yo también te amo Candy… - alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer por completo…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

x.X … nada más recuerden que adoro a Terry y lo quiero con Candy siempre… a ver si con esto evito poquito la lluvia de tomatazos o.O

.

.

 **CyT:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra de corazón que te guste n.n y te cuento, este fic originalmente sería un oneshot precisamente para Halloween, luego iba a ser un minific de uno capítulos, y al final salió esto ¡ja, ja! Es por la temporada del día de brujas y de Muertos en México; espero lo sigas disfrutando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Anita Ruiz:** ¡Hola bienvenida señorita! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y bueno que halago que leyeras de corridito lo que llevamos hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sonrojas en serio n.n Sí, Terry es encantador a morir aunque sea fantasma o lo que sea ¡ja, ja! Ojalá te siga gustando lo que sigue ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Ay amiga no llores por fa! La idea que es disfrutes el fic no que lo sufras ;_; aunque te entiendo, quizá yo estaría igual o peor que tú si fuera lectora y no escritora… pero me sigue halagando mucho el lograr despertarte estas emociones con lo que escribo… yo sé que no es sencillo de leer que no se pueden tocar; pero ten paciencia por fas, todo tiene solución en los fics n.n Que bueno que te gustó el detalle de Candy de restaurar el teatro y dejarlo como lo que es, es un regalo para Terry por supuesto ;-) ya irás viendo lo que pasará y ojalá te guste preciosa. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero que también hayas tenido un hermoso fin de semana; y pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, ¡nada más no sufras tanto por fa! Te envío un gran abrazo y besos amiga, también TQM.

.

 **Elizabeth:** Hola querida señorita, me alegra que ya no estés tan triste y que disfrutes la lectura, ¡es la idea! Tienes razón, sería genial buscar el nombre de Terry y que hubiera tanta información y hasta fotos de él en la red ¡ja, ja! Seguramente tendría millones de seguidoras en las redes sociales, yo digo que ya habría reventado la "interna" ¡ja, ja, ja! Él nunca dejará de ser quien es hermosa, vivo o muerto siempre será un divino arrogante y travieso, y nop, no hay forma de enojarse con él ¿Cómo podrías? ¡Je, je! Sí creo que es frustrante que tu alma gemela sea un fantasma; pero según yo, también es hermoso saber que tienes tal pureza de corazón que te puedes enamorar de ese modo de la esencia de alguien n.n Y sobre tus dudas, si no me equivoco hoy se aclara al menos una :-P ojalá sigas disfrutando lo que sigue hermosa ¡Saludos!

.

 **Miriam7:** Ay… pues sí es feo que no lo pueda tocar, eso es lo agridulce de este asunto linda, que Terry es un fantasma; ¡pero es uno adorable al menos! Sabes que como es el alma de nuestro Romeo, percibe todo con mayor intensidad, aunque no sea una percepción física; por eso es que el dolor de Candy le duele, además sus almas están conectadas… uno sabe lo que piensa y siente el otro. Cierto, en el pasado no fue feliz, pero acá veremos de que eso cambie n.n pronto se aclararán tus dudas vas a ver, gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Sí, es algo agridulce la historia linda, y más a partir de este capítulo; igual no es sencillo enterarte de que te enamoraste de un fantasma, pero verás que ellos logran superar incluso eso; y Terry tenía sus razones para no admitir que está enamorado, ya lo has visto… Pero bueno, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba ¡ja, ja! Ojalá te siga gustando hermosa, y tus dudas se irán aclarando de a poco. Gracias por leer ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** Sí es triste que no sea de carne y hueso linda, como decía a Miriam7 y Dianley, es lo agridulce del asunto; pero ten fe que todo se puede solucionar en los fics n.n reitero que mientras esté en mis manos, Terry será feliz con la pecas siempre y para siempre. Gracias por seguir leyendo hermosa ¡Saludos!

.

 **Hakuouki:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante linda, gracias por leer y comentar; y sabes que yo honestamente tengo pleito con el drama en exceso ¡ja, ja! Así que me da un poco de grima que este haya salido con más del que acostumbro; pero bueno creo que al menos también le mezclo algo de humor, ya que sin sonrisas la vida sería demasiado monótona n.n ¡Me encanta que te guste! Y espero que sigas disfrutando lo que sigue. ¡Saludos!

.

Mis amigas lindas **Pattyquintana3011, Ladyofimagination98, Sundarcy, Gissa A. Graham, Sandy Sánchez, Saga Dreamer, Pinwy Love, Elisa Lucía V 2016, AlexaPQ, y Sony77,** ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Ya saben, como de costumbre les respondo encantada vía PM ¡besos!

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo miércoles 18 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	8. Cap 7

**¡Buen día!**

Muchas gracias de todo corazón por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios, lo he dicho antes pero lo repito, me alegran el día cuando los recibo :-D

Oigan chicas… por fa no vayan a encostalar a Gissa para secuestrarla ¡ja, ja, ja! La idea era que le preguntaran si en verdad este fic tiene final feliz, no que la torturaran para que les platique la trama ¡ja, ja! Ella ya contestó por cierto :-D En ese caso a la que podrían martirizar para que les cuente qué sigue es a mí :-P que de todos modos no les adelantaré nadita ¡ja, ja, ja! Vamos relájense y disfruten el camino n.n

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

 **.**

¡Uff! Recomiendo muy enfáticamente seguir contando con algún método anti-estrés, o consigan algún té relajante para que pase mejor el capítulo… y sí, más pañuelos desechables por favor; esto se pone cada vez más emotivo x.X

Por favor que si ven algún error de ortografía, gramática o redacción me avisan para que lo pueda corregir ¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo VII**

.

.

Esa noche la rubia casi se vuelve loca de desespero cuando lo vio desaparecer ante sus ojos; por un momento pensó que ahora sí él se había ido para siempre, y que no se habían podido despedir realmente. Pero después de un rato en el que ella estuvo llorando en silencio, el aroma a maderas y lavanda la envolvió en ese sutil abrazo que ya había aprendido a identificar; de ese modo él le hizo saber que seguía ahí, pero que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas… supo en su corazón que todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara, ambos estarían bien.

…

Durante las semanas siguientes la rubia reclutó a su hermano, sus amigas y primos para hacer una exhaustiva investigación respecto a Terrence G. Grandchester. Ella había encontrado muchísima información que ya les había compartido, pero necesitaban saber más a fondo, digamos que una indagación más especializada. Esto como trabajo aparte de sus propias actividades diarias; como encargarse del emporio Andley en el caso de su hermano Bert, los trabajos de diseño y periodismo de investigación de Annie y Patty, la remodelación del teatro y otros proyectos del despacho de arquitectos y abogados Cornwell y Cornwell, el de publicista de Mia y del propio como parte del consejo directivo de los Andley y su fundación. ¡Tenía a todos investigando! Obviamente ya había sido interrogada al respecto, como de costumbre; y otra vez tuvo que justificarse explicando que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué le había pasado realmente al muy guapo actor, que para utilizar su historia como publicidad positiva para el teatro, no la negativa que había acarreado desde el atentado y posterior incidente que ocasionó el cierre del Winter.

Así que no les quedó de otra que ayudarla; sabían que de lo contrario no los dejaría en paz. Entonces tenía ya varios datos interesantes para ir completando el rompecabezas. Archie, usando sus contactos logró que le prestaran los escasos y vagos archivos de la investigación que hizo la policía de aquéllos años, en donde se declaraba que los cables que sostenían los reflectores que cayeron sobre el actor habían sido cortados deliberadamente; que el sospechoso principal era evidentemente el encargado de la iluminación, pero resultó que él estaba de permiso por alumbramiento de su esposa desde los días previos al incidente, y que después de unos meses un joven tramoyista había sido encontrado muerto en un aparente suicidio y había dejado una nota admitiendo su responsabilidad en lo sucedido, pero sin explicar los motivos. Con esto habían dado el caso por concluido. En esta misma guisa, Albert, que tenía contactos también y con mayor poder, consiguió dar con la familia y las notas del detective que llevó el caso; pues Archie también averiguó que los jefes de la policía lo habían cerrado a pesar de varios cabos sueltos, y de que el detective Stevens insistía en que el tramoyista no tenía motivo alguno para cometer tal crimen, amén de que aseguraba que ni la nota ni el suicidio eran reales.

Por su parte, Mia había conseguido entrevistarse con Genevieve Marlowe, nieta de Susana y que usaba el apellido de soltera de su abuela como nombre artístico (como si eso le diera algún prestigio ¬¬); a quien estaba tratando de convencer si le podía compartir información sobre la vida de su abuela, argumentando que la reconocida periodista Patricia O'Brian haría un documental especial de todos los miembros de la compañía que su bisabuelo fundó; esto para presentarlo durante la reinauguración del icónico Winter Garden. No estaba resultando sencillo ya que justamente esa mujer fue la última Julieta en subirse al escenario del mencionado recinto y no guardaba buenos recuerdos del lugar.

Candy estaba trabajando arduamente en reunir y organizar toda esa información; también había vuelto a contactar a Adrienne Dickinson, la nieta de Karen; a quien le contó en confidencia que estaba indagando más a fondo para esclarecer de verdad el crimen cometido contra el amigo de su abuelita, que lo hacía para que él descansara realmente y en honor de Karen, quien hasta el final defendió el honor de Terry. ¿Por qué defendía su honor? Pues porque "alguien" había iniciado el malicioso rumor de que a Terrence lo habían mandado matar por haber mancillado el honor de algún caballero al enredarse con la esposa de este… nada más falso por cierto. Patty estaba demostrando su capacidad como periodista de investigación y ella había dado con el misterioso origen de tan nefasto chisme… Clothilde Marlowe, madre de Susana ¿cómo dio con este dato? Sólo ella lo supo, pero aseguraba que sus fuentes eran fidedignas.

Armada con todos estos datos y en espera de que Mia le sonsacara más a Genevieve Marlowe, y que Bert encontrara más información sobre el Duque Richard Grandchester; se fue una tarde al teatro, con la esperanza de que su amado Terry ya se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para charlar con él. Por cierto que los trabajadores que ya estaban de regreso en el inmueble para reiniciar las obras ahora de restauración, estaban de lo más contentos pues ya no sucedían fenómenos extraños.

Suspiró y se fue a sentar en una butaca, se puso sus audífonos con sonidos relajantes y decidió llamarlo desde su corazón… tal vez él escuchara sus latidos…

\- Hola señorita pecas – escuchó la voz del joven acariciarle los sentidos, y un agradable estremecimiento la recorrió entera. Abrió los ojos y sonriente se volvió a mirarlo.

\- Hola… - lo miró con ternura, se veía como siempre, espléndido. - ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con genuina preocupación. Él sonrió de lado, la cosa no era así de sencilla, pero para fines prácticos se resumía bastante bien.

\- Sí, he recuperado mi fuerza; gracias. – también se la quedó mirando; estaba tan bonita con su cabello en una trenza recogida al lado y algunos rizos sueltos. - ¿Y tú? –

\- También… - era difícil hablar con él pues aún temía que en su última conversación se hubiera imaginado lo que él dijo antes de irse… pero al mismo tiempo era tan natural charlar con él, se sentía tan bien… - Yo… - empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió levantándose.

\- Ven conmigo – pidió.

Ella lo siguió sin chistar, y fueron a dar al ático del lugar, era enorme y estaba todavía lleno de polvo; lleno de recuerdos, vestuarios viejos, baúles, escenografía y muchos afiches… él la guio hasta un rincón, en donde encontró una bolsa cuidadosamente doblada, misma que él le pidió abrir.

La rubia así lo hizo y al ver el contenido no pudo evitar las lágrimas; era el traje de Romeo, junto con un afiche enrollado de la obra, ese donde estaban Terry y Susana usando los ropajes; y ese vestuario era justamente el que él llevaba cuando le tomaron aquélla fotografía que Candy todavía conservaba, pues se la habían obsequiado cuando fue a devolverla a Charlotte.

\- Terry, esto es… -

\- Sí, es ese traje… como verás lo lavaron y restauraron después de lo sucedido… luego lo escondieron para que nadie más lo usara, creo que querían evitar que mi sustituto corriera la misma suerte que yo – se llevó la mano al bolsillo - es tuyo ahora, al igual que el afiche, si los quieres claro. –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Muchas gracias… - lo miró con ojos grandes, emocionados. Sin embargo una duda se formó en su mente, y antes de que pudiera decidir si externarla o no, él ya la había sentido.

\- Quieres saber cómo sucedió ¿verdad? – ella asintió tímidamente.

\- Te contaré como lo recuerdo, ya que hay cosas que no tengo realmente muy claras y desconozco la razón de ello… -

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es duro para ti recordar esos momentos? – ella seguía preocupada por su bienestar, y eso enterneció hasta lo más profundo a Terrence.

\- No te preocupes pecosa, hace mucho tiempo que lo superé – afirmó él con verdadera entereza.

\- Está bien… Cuéntame lo que recuerdes, pero no hagas mucho esfuerzo… y si en algún momento te resulta doloroso te detienes y lo dejamos por la paz ¿lo prometes? –

\- Te lo prometo – y lo dijo con mostrando la palma de su mano derecha, como si prestara juramento, y empezó a narrar, con su hermosa voz de seda. – Recuerdo que esa tarde sobre el escenario estábamos Susana y yo ensayando la escena de la fiesta en casa de los Capuleto; que por cierto cuando quiero volverla a interpretar, me deja la mente en blanco y tengo que pasar a otra o esperar un rato para retomarla… - dijo esto arqueando una ceja, pues esa idea seguía sin gustarle nadita – En fin… El director había cambiado de improviso las posiciones en las que nos encontrábamos cada uno, provocando que Susana hiciera su acostumbrado berrinche porque el cambio de lugares, ella insistía en que yo debía quedar en un punto en específico y ella cerca… en algún momento el director le llamó la atención, recuerdo que la chica siempre quería hacer su voluntad, y de algún modo lo lograba; todavía no sé por qué si la verdad no era tan buena actriz. De hecho sigo sin entender cómo se hizo con el protagónico pues Karen la superaba en talento y personalidad. El caso es que precisamente por sus quejas no estuvimos colocados donde deberíamos y Robert, que ya estaba también molesto, le llamó la atención a Susana; en ese momento escuché un estruendo que provenía de arriba del escenario, todo sucedió en segundos pues tarde comprendí que el sonido era de los reflectores que estaban justo sobre mí y que se habían desprendido; alcancé a escuchar que alguien gritó que tuviera cuidado y lo último que vi fue la mirada aterrada de Susana. – Hizo una pausa, ajustando sus memorias y asimilándolas, pues nunca había hablado de ello - Después de eso el enorme peso me cayó de lleno encima; sentí dolor solamente al principio, como si me clavaran cien cuchillos filosos y enormes a la vez, y el ruido fue ensordecedor… después, mi ser completo se entumeció, únicamente sentía una tremenda presión en casi todo el cuerpo y algo caliente que empapaba mi traje, que recién estaba usando en el ensayo. Escuché gritos confundidos, no podía moverme ni hablar; me sentí repentinamente agotado, los párpados me pesaban con un sueño mortal… supe que era mi fin y lo único que lamenté en ese momento, fue el dolor que causaría en mi madre y en mi amiga Karen… silenciosamente les pedí perdón por eso y me dejé ir… cerré los ojos y las voces se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, y el entumecimiento y la presión desparecieron. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo recuperé la conciencia, y me sentí tan ligero como una pluma; es la cosa más extraña que me ha sucedido hasta ahora, pues logré moverme y levantarme de donde estaba. Me podía mover con asombrosa facilidad, pero estaba muy aturdido; no lograba escuchar nada y no podía enfocar bien. Pensé que era por el golpe y que era increíble que resultara ileso, creí que me había equivocado en mi pensamiento fatalista y que en realidad estaba bien… - Candy lo escuchaba atentamente, y él sonrió con ligera burla de sí mismo. – Efectivamente estaba bien, nada me dolía, pero tampoco sentía nada; es decir sí sentía todo con mayor nitidez y entendimiento, pero no era una sensación física… no puedo explicarlo. Cuando conseguí enfocar decentemente me di cuenta de que las luces seguían donde habían caído y había un montón de gente amontonada ahí; alguien decía que no me movieran – se rio un poco – y yo les intentaba decir que estaba bien, que si no se daban cuenta de que ya estaba de pie y perfectamente ya que nadie reparaba en mi presencia. Pero entonces Robert llegó pues al parecer se había ausentado un momento e hizo a todos a un lado, argumentando que yo necesitaba oxígeno y espacio… ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando al despejar el sitio vi mi propio cuerpo atrapado bajo esas pesadas luces… Karen, la siempre estoica Karen se había acercado y la vi tomarme la mano, la escuché llamarme desesperada y yo gritaba que me mirara, que estaba ahí, pero ni siquiera yo me escuchaba; era como si un profundo silencio me rodeara, un espacio vacío donde los sonidos se perdían en la nada… me quedé de piedra cuando un sujeto que no conocía y que acababa de llegar se acercó, y después de revisar mi cuerpo dijo que lamentablemente no había nada que hacer, que yo estaba muerto… -

Detuvo su relato, pues los recuerdos lo debilitaron bastante… Candy se alarmó y quiso detenerlo de seguir hablando, pero él no la escuchó y continuó.

\- Yo no podía creerlo, estaba tan aturdido que un zumbido hizo presa de mí dejándome de rodillas, abrazándome a mí mismo… obviamente yo no lo creía; incluso cuando Sebastián, quien hacía de Mercucio, levantó en brazos a una inconsolable Karen y literalmente me atravesó para llevarla a su camerino… fue la sensación más incómoda que tuve jamás… fue como una invasión a mi más profunda intimidad y al mismo tiempo no tuve sensación tangible alguna… creo que nunca había abierto de ese modo los ojos... el terror se apoderó de mí y lo negaba, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo y la sujeté en un intento por detener la vorágine de imágenes que pasaban frente a mis ojos… mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mis padres… mi vida en Nueva York y el teatro… la soledad y la ausencia de amor… la calidez que finalmente obtuve de mi madre, de la amistad de Karen y Robert… me desvanecí pues no fui capaz de soportar todo aquello… - Su semblante mostraba turbación y resignación a la vez.

\- Dios mío… Terry… - susurró la rubia, cubriendo con delicadeza sus labios con los dedos de la mano derecha y conteniendo el llanto… él tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Cuando volví a ser consciente estaba solo, no había nadie más en el lugar… luego descubrí que el estreno de la obra se había pospuesto y el teatro tenía avisos de cambios en los protagonistas. Poco a poco me fue llegando información a través de los trabajadores que reacondicionaban las luces y el escenario; de los vestuaristas que preparaban el traje nuevo para el otro Romeo y sobre todo de Klaisse, quien no paraba de llorar y todos la consolaban. Supe que mi muerte causó una gran conmoción y que incluso Susana no pudo actuar más… y luego pasó el tiempo y me olvidaron, siguieron con sus vidas y yo me quedé aquí… a veces voy la villa de mi padre en Escocia, pero de un modo u otro siempre regreso acá… -

Luego de eso, Terrence le contó la historia de su corta vida; que fue hijo único del primer matrimonio del duque con la actriz americana y que luego lo hicieron pasar por hijo de la duquesa, para que fuera el legítimo heredero del ducado; sin embargo ella siempre lo maltrató y se ensañó con él. Le relató de su soledad pues su padre prefirió evitar conflictos y lo internó en un prestigioso colegio. Finalmente él no soportó y decidió buscar a su madre cuando tenía 15 años, ella lo recibió con todo el amor que no pudo darle antes pues se lo quitaron, y que ella no buscó creyendo que estaría mejor como miembro de la nobleza inglesa. Le contó que a pesar de que su madre era una actriz consagrada de teatro, él se abrió camino por sí mismo en ese mundo y que si consiguió algún éxito, fue por méritos propios. Le habló de su desconfianza para con la gente, que solamente le abrió las puertas de su amistad a Karen. Y aquí Candy aprovechó para confirmar si de verdad no habían tenido un romance, como especulaba; él, con una risotada se burló preguntándole si estaba celosa, ella se hizo la ofendida pero no quitó el dedeo del renglón, a lo cual Terry le aseguró que no, que la señorita Klaisse y él solamente fueron buenos amigos; esto porque su carácter era un tanto parecido y definitivamente no habrían sido buena pareja, en ninguno se dio atracción de tipo romántico hacia el otro, y por eso pudieron convivir tan bien. Después del relato ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato… la rubia sopesaba si sería buena idea decirle todo lo que sabía… pero al final decidió que si quería liberarlo, él tenía que saber toda la verdad; además quizás el mismo castaño le ayudase a aclarar algunas cosas, como el motivo por el que no había cruzado al paraíso, que es donde ella aseguraba que él debía ir.

\- Terry… - no sabía cómo empezar, así que lo hizo por lo que le pareció más lógico; él la miró con su mirada hermosa y profunda – No fuiste olvidado ¿sabes? – la chica miraba al techo, abrazaba sus rodillas… luego recargó la barbilla en ellas y él la imitó.

\- ¿Ah no? – quiso saber él, a quien a pesar de toda su fortaleza le dolía el rechazo que sintió de pequeño; la tristeza y permanente melancolía de no haber vivido lo suficiente para hacer todo lo que deseaba hacer… triunfar más en su carrera, crecer, viajar, tal vez hasta casarse y tener una familia; una como la que él no tuvo jamás…

\- No… hubo muchas personas que te extrañaron, que sufrieron por tu repentina e injusta muerte… ¿sabes que la bisnieta de Robert Hathaway es mi amiga? Su hermano me vendió este teatro, así fue como llegué aquí – cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. – Eso fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder en la vida… -

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber él.

\- Porque te conocí a ti, Terry… - fue la muy transparente respuesta de ella.

Él no dijo nada, pero la "abrazó" de ese modo tan particular que él tenía… ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

\- También hay mucha información de tu historia en Internet, ¡Eres famoso Terry! Incluso hay foros y páginas completas dedicadas solamente a ti; y en uno de esos sitios conocí a la señora Adrienne Dickinson, la nieta de Karen. Ella me contó que su abuela nunca dejó de recordarte con cariño… que jamás dejó de extrañar a su querido Terry… – él sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sí me enteré de que se casó con nuestro Mercucio, Sebastian Jackson; no sabes lo chismosa que puede ser la gente del teatro ¡je, je! Pero me alegró mucho que lograra ser feliz… eran buenas personas; aunque luego no volvieron más a actuar en teatro y no volví a verla, me pareció que se fueron a trabajar en… ¿el cine? O algo así –

\- Sí, después se volvió una muy famosa actriz de películas, si quieres podemos ver una en mi laptop n.n – ofreció Candy con candidez.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – se asombró el británico, causando ternura en la pecosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! La tecnología ha avanzado muchísimo y ahora puedes ver y saber lo que quieras usando la Internet; si tienes una computadora, electricidad y conexión a la red ¡voilà! – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Entonces me gustaría mucho verla… - agradeció él, con la mirada brillante.

\- Entonces es una cita, mañana la traeré y veremos un par de películas, una de Karen y otra de Eleanor ¿te parece? – se entusiasmó, aplaudiendo como adolescente.

\- ¿Una cita? ¿Me estás invitando a tener una cita contigo, pecosa? – dijo él con picardía, arqueando una ceja travieso. Ella se sonrojó…

\- Eehhh… bueno… yo… no es una cita como tal, ya sabes… pero sí… bueno… - balbuceaba sin sentido, cosa que provocó una melodiosa carcajada de Terrence.

\- Está bien pecas, tendremos una "quién sabe si es-cita" mañana. – Y luego se acordó de algo importante - ¿Debo vestir formal? Aunque supongo que no importa, no puedo salir de aquí – se quedó pensativo y esta vez fue el turno de Candy para reír.

\- No te preocupes, no es necesario ser formales, puedes usar lo que gustes n.n –

\- Muy bien… pero antes de tener esta "quién sabe si es-cita", cuéntame sobre ti Candice Andley… mi madre me dijo que no debería salir con extrañas ¡ja, ja, ja! –

\- Vaya, y hasta ahora nos damos cuenta ¡ja, ja, ja! – la rubia soltó su cristalina risa, pero acto seguido le empezaba a resumir su historia. – Verás, vivo en Nueva York debido a los negocios de mi familia, pero nací en Chicago hace 25 años… -

\- ¡Cielos! – interrumpió el ojiazul, con actuada cara de pasmo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Eres mayor que yo Candy, ¡eres una pecosa asalta-cunas ja, ja, ja! –

\- Muy gracioso Grandchester – espetó la chica cruzándose de brazos – deberías considerar que tú naciste en 1897 y yo en 1992, así que ¿quién es mucho MUY mayor que yo eh, anciano? – levantó la nariz, en su típico gesto altivo.

\- Oye eso no es justo, además me morí antes de cumplir 19, era un jovenzuelo – se defendió él.

\- Eso es cierto – ella se entristeció al pensar en todo lo que le faltó por vivir…

\- Vamos Candy no te pongas triste… fue un accidente… y esas cosas pasan… - ladeo la cabeza; pero esto le recordó a la chica que él no sabía…

\- Terry… - sus esmeraldas se ensombrecieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa pecas? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Parece que viste un fantasma ¡ja, ja! –

\- Es que… hay algo que creo que no sabes… - se mordió el labio inferior, provocando con ello una leve sacudida en el ánimo de él.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Terrence seguía sonriendo…

\- Tu muerte… no fue… parece que no fue un accidente… - lo dijo casi en un susurro…

Él se la quedó viendo incrédulo, apretó los labios y empuñó las manos… luego se relajó, tal vez estaba confundida… algo de paciencia había aprendido en todos esos años; y quizá no mucha, pero prudencia también.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – de todos modos no pudo evitar endurecer las facciones y el tono.

Ella entonces decidió mostrarle la libreta de notas del detective Tom Stevens…

 _'Junio de 1916; Detective Tom Stevens de la policía de Nueva York, caso 1420/12-1915. Terrence Grandchester._

\- _Aparente accidente el 20 de diciembre de 1915, se soltaron los reflectores superiores del escenario en el teatro Winter Garden y cayeron sobre el hoy occiso; la víctima falleció minutos después en el mismo sitio debido a la gravedad de las lesiones._

\- _Se revisó la instalación y los expertos determinaron que los cables fueron cortados a propósito y parcialmente, para que luego el peso terminara de vencerlos y cayeran, el corte era limpio. Presunta herramienta usada, navaja o cuchillo; no se encontró._

\- _Principal sospechoso, Sr. Adam Harris, encargado de la iluminación del teatro. Descartado pues no se encontraba laborando en la escena desde días previos al siniestro._

 _Notas y declaraciones de todos los miembros de la compañía Stratford. La víctima era taciturno, apático y solitario, de carácter fuerte y celoso de su privacidad; perseguido por las mujeres, no congeniaba bien con los compañeros. Admiradora más insistente, la actriz_ _Susana Marlowe_ _. El Sr. Grandchester no se metía con nadie si no se metían con él. Padre: Richard Grandchester, inglés, residencia: Londres, Reino Unido. Madre: Ernestina Grandchester, información obtenida de la Srta. Karen Klaisse, amiga cercana del fallecido._

 _Klaisse y el dueño y productor de la compañía Stratford, Robert Hathaway, aseguran que la víctima era acosada por su compañera_ _Susana Marlowe,_ _y que la misma señorita Klaisse recibió amenazas de su parte para que se alejara del joven._

 _El 27 de abril de 1916 se encontró muerto a Jerry Smith. Tramoyista en la compañía Stratford. Amable, discreto, presto para ayudar siempre. Cuidaba y mantenía a su familia. Aceptaba trabajos extra para ayudarse con los gastos. Aparente suicidio con arma de fuego. Se encontró una nota al lado del cuerpo responsabilizándose por la muerte del Sr. Grandchester, no explicó motivos._ _ESTA NOTA ES FALSA, ASÍ COMO EL PRESUNTO SUICIDIO._

 _Declaraciones de compañeros, vecinos y familiares del presunto culpable: Extremadamente solícito con la_ _Srta. Marlowe_ _, a quien al parecer admiraba bastante. Los familiares aseguran que_ _Smith no sabía leer ni escribir_ _. Murió por impacto de bala en el corazón; he realizado pruebas en mí mismo apuntándome con un arma larga de características similares a la que se utilizó y no es posible sostenerla en ese ángulo y altura, y dispararse a sí mismo. Repito,_ _NO fue suicidio._ _Imposible probar su asesinato, el arma desapareció del área de evidencias de la comisaría._

 _Indagaciones sobre la señorita_ _Marlowe_ _. Amable y aparentemente muy dulce, pero caprichosa y según numerosos testigos,_ _obsesionada con Grandchester_ _; este último no daba ninguna señal de tener intención de corresponder las atenciones de la muchacha. La madre de la actriz parecía tener buenas relaciones con los productores de varias de las obras en las que participó su hija, debido a la amistad que su fallecido esposo, quien era escritor y guionista, cultivó con todos ellos._ _OJO_ _: mi investigación arroja que la señora_ _Marlowe_ _se ha entrevistado con el inspector en jefe Leagan en varias ocasiones en un apartamento de los suburbios cercanos a New Jersey._

 _Evidencias del suicidio de Smith, desaparecidas._

 _Mi teoría es que la señorita_ _Marlowe_ _pidió a Smith cortar los cables de los reflectores; el joven lo hizo para congraciarse con ella y tal vez por una remuneración extra. Luego ella pudo pagar para que también se deshicieran de Jerry y evitar que la delatara. Motivo aparente: despecho por el rechazo constante de T.G. Todas las declaraciones y evidencias se esfumaron, alcancé a copiar algunas._

 _Por órdenes superiores se ha cerrado el caso y me han asignado a otra investigación. Es evidente que la madre de la actriz supo lo que sucedió y la ayudó a que Leagan lo cerrara y desapareciera todas las pruebas y evidencias. No me ha sido posible probar mi hipótesis para que la verdadera culpable sea castigada por su delito'_

El resto eran justamente las copias hechas a mano por el detective Tom Stevens de las declaraciones de varios compañeros del joven actor, pero no aportaban nada nuevo al caso.

Terry estaba mudo… sus manos temblaban y toda su esencia se sentía y percibía sumamente alterada; las estrellas que habían usurpado el lugar de sus ojos se mostraban oscuras, gélidas… eran como un mar estallando en una tormenta enfurecida. Candy lo observó y lo comprendió, y le dolió su dolor, su ira… ¡Él había muerto por un capricho! ¿Había quedado trunca una vida maravillosa y espléndida por la obsesión de una mocosa insulsa e insolente? ¡Era la cosa más absurda e injusta! Era tan abominable que le dolía el cuerpo por la tremenda frustración e impotencia que sentía.

\- Lo siento tanto Terry… - ella estaba llorando, lágrimas que valían por ambos, que brotaban del alma misma de los dos jóvenes… él sabía, él percibía con su ser lo que la pequeña rubia decía… él mismo tenía las mismas sensaciones…

\- ….. – Terrence quería decir algo, pero no atinaba a coordinar ninguna frase coherente. Solamente podía sacar su sentir de un único modo… y ese era soltando un poderoso vendaval, pero no podía hacerlo más ahí… miró a Candy con la mirada todavía más oscura.

\- No vengas mañana, dame tiempo… por favor... – le pidió con la voz rasposa por la rabia, y desapareció.

Momentos después en la villa escocesa se desataba un furioso tornado que mecía los árboles desde la raíz y lanzaba por los aires lo que estuviese por ahí… los asustados trabajadores corrieron al interior de la mansión para resguardarse, en donde el cuadro de Lord Terrence se había caído de su lugar y la puerta de la sala de música se azotaba con los fuertes vientos que entraban por la ventana, misma que había estado cerrada hasta segundos antes…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

Les sigo recordando que soy terrytana de corazón y hasta la muerte… y que pese a lo que ahora parece, esta historia tiene final feliz y con nuestros rebeldes juntitos. ¡En serio! o.O

.

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Gracias amiga, me encanta que te encante, ya sabes n.n y al contrario, gracias a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar… Terry entiende a Candy y ella a él, ¡son almas gemelas! Es cierto que es triste; la muerte al final es parte de la vida y por muy difícil que sea, hay que aprender a aceptarlo y seguir adelante con ello. Afortunadamente el amor siempre nos acompaña y sé que permanece a pesar de todo, es algo de lo que quiero mostrar con esta historia. Gracias a ti de nuevo linda, nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** Amiga hermosa me alegra que te haya parecido tan bonito el capítulo n.n efectivamente ellos han abierto sus almas y corazones al otro, pues su conexión va mucho más allá de lo físico. Lamento no haberte aclarado antes la duda constante que tenías sobre si ellos se conocieron antes, misma que creo queda respondida en este capítulo de hoy; y es que no, en este fic ellos no se conocieron cuando Terry estuvo vivo; los Andley no vivieron en esa época, solamente los Leagan, y no son parientes. Entonces el amor de nuestros rebeldes en esta historia surgió recientemente; pero como siempre, para mí sus almas fueron creadas para vivir la una por la otra, siempre unidas y en comunión y resonancia; sólo que apenas se encontraron y unieron, para no volver a separarse nunca más. Ay amiguita, yo sé que son capítulos emotivos, y me temo que los que siguen lo serán más todavía, pero deseo de corazón que no los sufras tanto, sino que también los disfrutes y pueda transmitir en simples palabras lo que mi corazón siente e intenta plasmar. Gracias por seguir aquí linda, ojalá te siga gustando; también te envío muchos besos y abrazos n.n TQM.

.

 **Miriam7:** ¡Je, je! Terry no sería él si no hiciera al menos un coraje por mal interpretar las cosas ¿no crees? Lo bueno, como dices, es que no salieron corriendo luego de pelearse. Él no se apenó por confesar que la ama, en realidad le dolió admitirlo porque siente que es un amor que no debería ser, no quiere dañar a Candy; la pura perspectiva de lastimarla es lo que le dolió tanto y por eso perdió concentración y fuerza. Yo sé que no ves cómo se pueda dar el final feliz linda, la verdad no es cosa fácil ¡je, je! Pero sí, lo dije y lo sostengo, ellos serán felices. Me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo. A mi modo de ver, el amor de pareja también se puede percibir más allá de la muerte, tal vez de manera diferente al físico, pero por eso justamente es que para mí, es todavía más grande e intenso. No sé… es mi idea n.n gracias por seguir leyendo, espero lo sigas disfrutando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** Terry será completamente feliz hermosa, lo prometo… Y sí, yo sí creo que el amor verdadero va más allá de lo físico y tangible, ya sea aquí o allá… aunque siento que en el paraíso debe ser simplemente sublime, no solamente por poder percibir de forma más pura tan hermoso sentimiento, sino por la presencia y amor de nuestro Creador… los humanos creo no alcanzamos a percibirlo del todo, el modo en que lo sentimos y comprendemos es limitado… por eso intento darle una perspectiva diferente al amor que yo creo que nuestros rebeldes se tienen, espero estarlo logrando. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo linda, y ojalá te siga agradando el resto. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Tete:** Hola señorita, me parece que no había tenido el placer de saludarte, ¡bienvenida! Gracias por leer y comentar. Y pues me alegra que te guste esta pequeña historia, que te diviertas aunque Terry sea un fantasma. Sí, ellos se aman por encima de todo… y te prometo que ellos serán felices n.n gracias nuevamente y espero te siga gustando. Cuídate mucho también. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Hakuouki:** Hola señorita muchas gracias, me encanta que te encantara n.n sabes que yo creo que tratándose del fantasma de Terry, por supuesto que cualquiera se podría enamorar de él ¡ja, ja! ¡Si es que es divino! Gracias por esperar con ansias el capítulo, te lo traje antes del lunes ;-) ojalá te siga gustando linda. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Esme05:** ¡Hola querida Esme! Que gusto saludarte y que me acompañes también en esta historia. Entiendo que deseabas esperar a que se acumularan más capítulos, yo misma hago eso la mayoría de las veces ¡ja, ja! Sabe mejor leer de corrido ¿verdad? Igual me halaga que no pudieras esperar más para empezarlo y más todavía que te esté gustando… aunque sea un fic agridulce… Nena sé que sientes que es un amor imposible, de hecho todas lo sienten así; y por ello aprecio mucho la confianza que depositas en mí de que los dejaré juntos como merecen. ¡No sufras tanto hermosa! No tardo en actualizar porque la historia ya está terminada, solamente lo publico cada tercer día para permitir que FF actualice correctamente. ¡No se lleven a Gissa por fa ja, ja, ja! Esa tortura con que la amenazas es terrible ¡Pobrecita! Mejor intenta convencerme a mí de contarte el resto de la trama, que lo que pedí que le preguntaran a mi preciosa y querida amiga Gissa era que les confirmara el final feliz, no que les contara qué sigue ¡ja, ja, ja! Y ella ya respondió por cierto :-P Gracias otra vez hermosa Esme, la reina eres tú totalmente ;-) espero te siga gustando, ¡te envío besos!

.

 **Lea:** Hola señorita bienvenida a esta historia… Auch… no llores linda, yo sé que Terry no está vivo en este fic, pero todo se solucionará lo verás… no digas que ya no hay esperanzas, ese hermoso sentimiento es lo último que debes perder n.n Y no, no haré como ese fic que mencionas, y que yo también leí; acá será diferente... y no te preocupes linda, no me ofende en lo más mínimo tu comentario, al contrario muchas gracias por regalarme de tu tiempo al leer y dejar review. Es verdad, la vida de Terry aquí fue demasiado corta y triste, pero tendrá su justa y merecida recompensa vas a ver. Ojalá nos sigas acompañando y puedas disfrutar a pesar de lo agridulce que es. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Huy hermosa, y todavía falta… la segunda mitad del fic es la más emotiva e intensa, pero igual deseo que lo puedas disfrutar a pesar del agridulce sabor que yo sé que deja. Sabes que sigo teniendo sentimientos encontrados cada vez que leo que lloraron con lo que escribí, y es que es hermoso saber que logro transmitirles las emociones de ese modo, ¡pero también siento feo que sufran! Sólo espero que como aquél ángel enamorado, valga la pena los ratos tristes que las estoy haciendo pasar y te guste lo que viene, sobre todo el final; que sí, sigo prometiendo que será feliz, porque como bien dices, no importa el plano en el que estés, el amor lo vence todo. Gracias, nos seguimos leyendo ¿va? ¡Saludos!

.

Preciosas **sony77, CeShIrE, Saga Dreamer, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Gissa A. Graham, Sandy Sánchez, AlexaPQ, Ladyofimagination98 y Pinwy Love** ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Ya saben, como de costumbre les respondo encantada vía PM ¡besos!

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo viernes 20 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola, hola!**

Viernes de capítulo nuevo… gracias por continuar acompañándome en esta historia… espero que disfruten la lectura n.n

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Sí… no suelten sus pelotitas anti-estrés, tés relajantes o sesiones de yoga y masajes relajantes por favor… hoy no necesitan pañuelos desechables, pero sí una buena dosis de tolerancia…

Por favor que si ven algún error de ortografía, gramática o redacción me avisan para que lo pueda corregir ¡Gracias y disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo VIII**

.

.

.

Finalmente Genevieve Marlowe había accedido a entrevistarse con Patty, a quién le proporcionó toda la información que tenía de su abuela, que no era mucha ni relevante, a excepción de un pequeño dato que podría servirles. Este dato era que Susana durante su vida de actriz llevó siempre un diario donde relataba sus días en la farándula, y de los que prácticamente nadie supo en su tiempo. Genevieve, que los había encontrado en un baúl olvidado en el ático de la casa de su bisabuela, accedió a prestárselos a Patty; pensando que así finalmente comprenderían a su pobre abuelita y tal vez le rindieran un homenaje. ¡No si la verdad es que en su caso lo tonto se había heredado!

Al leerlos, se hizo patente la admiración que la muchacha sentía por Terrence desde que lo conoció, y sus vanos intentos por llamar la atención del gallardo británico a quien ella llamaba "mi príncipe azul", pues eso justamente le parecía a ella. Se narraban en esas páginas la cantidad de ilusiones que la joven se hizo sola, a pesar de que el susodicho la ignoraba por completo, pues eso también lo describía ella…

 _'Él no me habla nunca, pero creo que me ha mirado de reojo un par de veces, y yo sé que es porque le gusto… hoy me saludó, tan educado como siempre; debe ser porque está enamorado de mí pero es muy tímido…'_ y así varios textos de la misma guisa; evidenciando que la chica había desarrollado una malsana obsesión compulsiva por el actor, llevándola al delirio de creerse sus propias fantasías… sin embargo, las últimas páginas del último de los 10 diarios que había llenado con sus absurdas creencias de que Terry la amaba pero no se atrevía a demostrarlo por "caballerosidad y timidez", quedaban inconclusas; sólo había una nota final en donde decía que continuaría en un siguiente diario, pero no había rastro de tal… esas últimas páginas eran justamente de cuando fue seleccionada como Julieta, y se declaraba en ellas que si no hubiese sido por la "amable" influencia de su madre con el director de la obra (que no era Hathaway), el papel se lo habrían dado a Karen, pero ella jamás permitiría que ninguna otra interpretara ese papel junto a SU Terry, que era Romeo. _'Nunca será de nadie, él es MÍO'_ declaraba.

…

Al inicio de toda esta situación, cuando empezaron el proyecto; Stear había escaneado con rayos X cada rincón del inmueble para precisar los planos y medidas del sitio, y localizar posibles grietas o fallas de la construcción que pudieran necesitar reparación; y se había puesto a estudiarlos concienzudamente hacía poco, debido al cambio de decisión de Candy de restaurarlo a lo que fue cuando lo inauguraron. En este detallado estudio, el simpático arquitecto descubrió algunos días antes un recoveco en el sótano del sitio; era un pequeño hueco en el piso de la esquina sur-oeste del profundo lugar. Ahí había lo que parecía ser una caja mediana, pero al parecer era de plomo pues no se podía adivinar el contenido. Alistear no había mencionado nada al respecto porque pensó que tal vez fuese alguna falla del escáner y no quería causar revuelo innecesario, pero se hizo acompañar de uno de los muchachos que trabajaban con él para ir a investigar personalmente. Llegaron al sitio exacto y levantaron las viejas tablas del piso, y encontraron efectivamente una caja de metal con cerradura, pero ni luces de la llave. La sacaron de ahí y Stear la conservó para llevársela a sus primos, obviamente documentaron todo el proceso con un video del celular.

Cuando estaban en casa en la reunión de ese día para comentar sus avances, el pelinegro les contó a todos su hallazgo y les dijo que pensaba llevar la caja con un cerrajero para que la abriera pues tal vez había algo interesante en su interior; pero entonces Annie, que ayudaba a organizar los diarios que consiguió Patricia, les mostró una llave que encontró en el doble forro del último diario que tenían.

Intrigada pero casi segura por una extrañada corazonada de que esa llave abría la caja que su primo había localizado; Candy la tomó, y mirándolos a todos, procedió a introducirla en la cerradura. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que encajara perfectamente y que luego de un leve forcejeo cortesía de Archie, pues estaba vieja y oxidada, se abriera. En el interior encontraron obviamente, el diario faltante… pero no nada más eso, también estaba una navaja, la cual Albert observó que podría ser la que usaron para cortar los cables de los reflectores… también estaban algunos recortes de periódico en los que se hablaba del _"joven león de la actuación" "una nueva y deslumbrante estrella nace..."_ y así, con fotografías de Terry recortadas y pegadas a fotografías de ella, y notas hechas con la misma caligrafía de los diarios que hacían más que evidente la perturbada mente de Susana, _'eres MÍO', 'Tú me amas' 'Susana Grandchester'_ y otras tonterías; también había una llave extra, que de momento no supieron qué abría, así como un mechón de cabello castaño atado a uno rubio con una cinta roja.

\- A esta mujer le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos - dijo Archie, quien fue quién decidió empezar a hojear el último diario.

\- ¿Qué dice Archie? – cuestionó su novia, que estaba impresionada con todo lo que estaban descubriendo.

\- En pocas palabras… que efectivamente Susana planeó el "accidente" del actor – puntualizó el abogado, moviendo negativamente la cabeza – pero no van a creer el motivo… -

\- ¿Y ese es…? – este fue su hermano, que tenía bastante práctica sacándole las cosas a su hermanito, quien gustaba de hacerla de emoción… esta vez no fue la excepción, pues hizo una pausa demasiado larga para el gusto del resto.

\- Es que es la cosa más absurda y estúpida que a alguien se le pudo ocurrir… sólo a una loca fantasiosa como ella; ¿saben que el mechón de cabello es del inglés? Se lo cortó mientras dormía una vez que se coló al departamento de este, usando una copia de la llave que le robó y luego devolvió; y que después amarró junto con un mechón de su propio cabello… en serio, loca de remate – misterio de la segunda llave resuelto.

\- ¡Vamos licenciado dinos de una vez el motivo! – lo apuró la pecosa, quien era la más interesada en conocer toda la verdad.

\- Ella escribió que no deseaba que Terrence muriera, su idea era que al caer los reflectores ella se lanzaría a salvarlo como toda una heroína; con esto él estaría eternamente agradecido y atado a ella de por vida por haberlo rescatado, amén de que se daría cuenta de cuánto lo amaba ella, y de paso él admitiría que también estaba enamorado. La muy zafada aseguraba que con este plan lograría que el pobre diablo le propusiera matrimonio finalmente... le pidió al tarado del tramoyista que la ayudara, aprovechándose de que el infeliz estaba enamorado de ella, y asegurándole que nadie saldría lastimado… Obvio no contaba con el que sujeto cortó demasiado y el peso de los reflectores acabó de romper los cables antes de tiempo, así que no alcanzó ni a parpadear cuando las luces le cayeron encima a Grandchester; además a ella la distrajo el _'ridículo regaño del estúpido de Robert´_. Claro que se lamentaba como posesa de su podrida suerte y culpaba también al mismo Terrence de su desdicha, por no haberle "confesado" que la adoraba desde el principio… -

\- ¡Dios santo! – fue la exclamación de las mujeres presentes.

\- ¡Eso no es todo! – se apresuró a decir el elegante abogado, que se sentía como en novela policiaca. – La muy maldita luego pagó para que se deshicieran de su cómplice porque estaba furiosa con el muchacho porque no hizo bien su trabajo ¡Y ella que hasta se había acostado con él como pago a sus servicios! – inserte aquí exclamaciones de asombro - Y aparte porque creyó que la delataría… ¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Hay que ser muy imbécil para dejar su confesión por escrito! ¿todavía hizo más?– se exasperó el joven.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – gritaron las chicas… pero como el condenado no decía nada, Albert le arrebató el diario y lo leyó, para por fin sacar al resto de la duda que los carcomía.

\- La madre de Susana se enteró de todo esto por un descuido de la chica; y por lo visto ambas estaban enfermas pues la mujer fue quien le aconsejó deshacerse de su cómplice haciendo pasar su muerte por suicidio y que dejaran una nota culpándose a sí mismo del accidente con las luces; y que ella se encargaría de que su amante en turno, justamente el corrupto inspector Neil Leagan, cerrara el caso; al fin que ya tendrían al culpable. Luego cuenta que guardaría la navaja con las demás cosas y este diario en un lugar donde nadie los encontraría jamás, y ahí termina. – el rubio arqueó ambas cejas, francamente sorprendido.

\- Inaudito… - la dulce voz de Patty se dejó escuchar… - ¡Esa mujer estaba completamente trastornada! –

\- Y además era estúpida hasta lo increíble– insistió Archie – mira que confesar todo por su puño y letra, y en lugar de quemar las evidencias las guardó… -

\- Pobre… - esa fue Candy, que con su siempre generoso y compasivo corazón sintió mucha lástima por la perturbada chica. – Al final su propia conciencia la mantuvo en un infierno en vida, ya ven que terminó sus días en un psiquiátrico totalmente perdida en su mente y remordimientos… -

\- Tú siempre tan buena y dulce, Candy - le dijo con ternura y orgullo Stear.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con esta información hermanita? – su hermano le cuestionó. – Para este momento el delito ya no se persigue, amén de que la autora intelectual de esas dos muertes ya falleció. -

\- No lo sé… - la rubia estaba pensativa, tal vez preguntarle a Terrence si él quería que se supiera todo esto… - quizá no tenga caso remover el pasado de ese modo. -

\- Pero recuerda que Clothilde, la madre de Susana, encima de todo esparció un horrible rumor sobre el pobre Terrence, además creo que lo más justo para él sería que se supiera la verdad – O'Brian hizo notar esto… Su espíritu de periodista hablaba por ella.

\- Sí, pero Karen su amiga siempre lo defendió, y me dijo mi madre que al final nadie creyó esa tontería - agregó Mia.

\- En todo caso – apuntó el arquitecto, siempre pragmático – tu idea era saber la verdad tras las extrañas circunstancias ¿no? Pues bien, ya la conoces… -

…

La siguiente vez que fue al teatro, sola, un par de semanas después de que Terry le pidiera tiempo; Candy llegó puntual a su "quién sabe si es-cita". Iba armada con su laptop donde ya había descargado las más famosas películas de Eleanor Baker y Karen Klaisse, aunque dudaba que las vieran ese día… También llevaba toda esa información valiosa que sus primos y amigas habían conseguido y algo extra para alegrar al actor… Aunque a saber cómo tomaría Terry todo lo que le revelaría.

Contrario a como lo pensó, su adorado fantasma tomó las cosas con bastante más calma que la primera vez. Ya le había pasado la furia inicial de saberse muerto y prisionero en este lado de la línea por una obsesión de una pobre desquiciada. Obviamente la quijada se le fue hasta el piso cuando la pecosa le mostró los diarios y le hizo un resumen de lo que contenían…

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa chica siempre se hacía la aparecida por donde yo iba; Karen me advirtió divertida muchas veces de los esfuerzos que Susana hacía para llamar mi atención, la cosa es que yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta, y menos me interesaba - se mesó la barbilla.

\- Vaya… ¿acaso alguna vez le sonreíste? Seguro con eso ella ya pensó que la amabas. Albert dice que en su tiempo no lo notaron, pero que era una loca peligrosa que se obsesionó contigo y que encima se creyó sus propias fantasías de que tú le correspondías. –

\- ¿Sonreírle? – hizo memoria – Bueno por mi trabajo yo debía sonreír ante el público, pero nunca a ella en específico; creo que la saludé una o dos veces y ya. Era tan aburrida y empalagosa que prefería evitarla lo más posible. –

\- Pues mira que hasta se robó la llave de tu casa para sacar una copia ¡Y te cortó un mechón de cabello! ¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta? – manoteaba frustrada.

\- Hey pecas no te sulfures ¡ja, ja! – se hizo para atrás, como si la pobre muchacha pudiese hacerle algo.

\- Es que es increíble que no notaras nada raro con su actitud. – bufó, descontenta.

\- Lo que pasa es que yo estaba muy concentrado en lo mío Candy. Sí noté cosas peculiares pero no las relacioné entre sí, y menos con ella… lo del mechón de cabello no lo noté hasta que me probé el vestuario para la obra anterior a Romeo y Julieta, y creí que había sido un mal cálculo del vestuarista con sus tijeras, de hecho le puse una santa regañada al pobre… - Candy rodó los ojos ¿por qué no le sorprendía? – Y lo de la llave, sí desapareció antes de eso, no la encontraba; pero cuando apareció en un cajón de la cómoda del camerino creí que yo mismo la había dejado ahí por descuido. Lo que sí, es que el día que publicaron los resultados de las audiciones de R&J, ella se apareció en mi departamento, sin invitación y cuando yo todavía dormía… su pretexto fue que quiso avisarme antes que nadie que yo sería Romeo y ella Julieta; su intromisión y atrevimiento me molestó muchísimo, además no era correcto que se metiera sin compañía en la casa de un caballero. -

\- Pues ahí lo tienes… era una insistente y además no le importaban las buenas costumbres de la época por lo visto. - Sí, Candy estaba celos, dolida y furiosa ¿cómo se atrevía la desabrida esa a meterse a la casa de Terry? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a idear ese horrendo plan absurdo?! ¡A llevarlo a cabo por Dios santo!

\- Vistas las cosas, creo que eso era lo de menos – Terry se encogió de hombros.

\- En eso tienes razón… - ella dudaba; y nuevamente, como ya se había hecho costumbre, él lo supo y la miró fijamente.

\- Quieres saber qué hacer con todo esto que descubrieron tus amigos y tú ¿verdad? –

\- Yo… sí… fue hace muchísimos años Terry… incluso ella ya murió… yo… quiero preguntarte ¿tú qué quieres? ¿Crees que si hacemos público todo esto puedas…? -

\- ¿Ser libre? – terminó la pregunta; ella asintió. – No lo sé pecosa. Claro que es bueno que finalmente se haya resuelto esto, aunque en realidad yo nunca en todo este tiempo me cuestioné las razones, porque para mí había sido un accidente genuino – estaba pensativo. – Me parece que ya no tiene caso que se publique todo esto Candy. Como dices, Susana ya murió y en vida su propia conciencia se encargó de cobrarle cuentas; y quién sabe si ahora mismo siga pagando sus pecados… Al final y en todo caso, para quien tendría que ser indispensable conocer la verdad era para mí y ahora que la sé es suficiente… yo… -

Estaba por decir que perdonaba de corazón a Susana y hasta le agradecía, pues por su causa estuvo ahí atrapado y pudo conocer a esta maravillosa criatura que le mostró el amor verdadero y desinteresado, quien le enseñó que era capaz de reír y volver a divertirse a pesar de todo… pero se detuvo… ¿qué tal si al hacerlo entonces ya nada lo detenía en este plano y se tendría que ir? ¡Entonces no vería más a Candy! De nuevo esa idea lo aprisionó en un agudo dolor…

Pero ¿no era acaso más importante sentir que no le guardaba rencor a la causante de su prematura muerte, que solamente decirlo? De ser así, él de verdad la perdonaba, con toda su alma… ¿no tendría que estarse yendo ya hacia donde se suponía debió ir desde el inicio?... Tal vez resolver las circunstancias de su muerte no era lo que lo detenía…

\- Candy… - empezó a hablar… la chica, que había estado pensando casi lo mismo que el británico casi saltó en su lugar.

\- ¿Sí? – su voz apenas audible contestó, mostrando sus temores.

\- Creo… creo que esto no es lo que me ha mantenido aquí todos estos años… - Ella abrió grandes los ojos – Es que… debería sentirme liberado al perdonar a Susana sinceramente, ni siquiera tendría que decirlo porque aquí está el perdón, en toda mi esencia… pero… no es así, además aquí sigo frente a ti… debe ser algo más… -

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

.

Antes que nada quiero contarles algo importante: el plan de la babosa de la gusana fue inspirado en el plan del mismo personaje de un muy encantador fic de Dreamy G. B, llamado "Amor adolescente" (por cierto si gustan leerlo, ¡es muy lindo!). A pesar de que el contexto de las historias, y sobre todo los resultados del dichoso "plan perfecto" de la loca esa son diametralmente opuestos, no puedo dejar de darle el crédito que le corresponde; pues al leer su fic me pareció que los motivos de la desabrida de Susana encajaban perfectamente en esta historia mía. Dreamy ya sabe que yo me inspiré en una de sus ideas, NO hice copy-paste aclaro; aunque no le pude decir exactamente cuál idea era hasta que no la publicara, de lo contrario habría tenido que revelarle medio fic antes de tiempo ¡je, je!

Ahora sí… si ya antes odiábamos a la Marlowe, sé que ahora estamos deseando que arda en la llama más intensa del infierno, siendo cocinada lentamente por el chamuco principal en persona… ¡Mínimo! Sin embargo yo creo que su castigo empezó desde el instante mismo en que frente a sus ojos los reflectores sí cayeron sobre Terry; estoy segura de que su propio corazón y conciencia le cobraron muy cara su osadía a la muy desgraciada… chicas no nos llenemos de rencor, ¡es malo para el hígado! Ya ven que el mismo Terry la perdonó n.n mejor concentrémonos en lo importante que es, ¿qué es lo que lo mantiene todavía en este mundo?

.

.

¡Hola querida **Eli**! ¿A que no te la esperabas? ¡Je, je! Como pudiste ver, nop, ellos no se conocieron antes, así que un amor truncado no es el motivo por el que nuestro bombón no se fue al paraíso; y a pesar de que sí es loco que él conociera el amor más de 100 años después de morir, pues más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? :-P… y tampoco el motivo de su permanencia acá, era el aclarar las circunstancias de su muerte por cierto :-P La "lagartona del infierno" como la llamó una linda lectora que abandonó este fic, sí tuvo un par de cómplices, pero has de ver que el menso del Jerry Smith fue el más perjudicado y al que engañaron vilmente; como sea no debió prestarse a semejante cosa. Sí fue terrible para el bello Romeo inglés descubrir que no fue un accidente, y sabes sí hubiera sido genial que él mismo se dedicara a atormentar a la gusana ¡ja, ja! Quizás eso de para un oneshot de Halloween ¡ja, ja! Gracias por la idea hermosa :-P Candy sí deseaba aclarar la muerte de él, sobre todo porque pensaba que tal vez eso era lo que lo retiene en este mundo, ya sabemos cómo es ella de hermosos sentimientos… la cosa es que no era eso x.X Y amiguita, técnicamente Terry es mayor que Candy 95 años ¡je, je! No te estreses por eso ¿va? Además tuve que ponerla un poco mayor linda, con 19 o 20 años no iba a ser ya una ejecutiva consumada del consorcio Andley, ni haber fundado y dirigir tan prestigiosa fundación que tiene ¿no crees? Tú relájate y disfruta preciosa, que la edad es solamente un número ;-) espero te siga gustando hermosa, te envío abrazos y besos. TQM.

.

 **Miriam7:** Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo linda… y final feliz lo habrá vas a ver… Así es, Terry estuvo todo ese tiempo pensando que había sido un accidente, no fue cosa fácil enterarse de que no lo fue, tenía que sacar ese coraje de algún modo ¿no crees? Espero que te siga gustando hermosa n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lea:** ¡Je, je! Síl esa frase en este fic en específico no aplica en retroactivo :-P no agradezcas hermosa, al contrario, gracias a ti por estar aquí; te vuelvo a asegurar que habrá final feliz… a pesar de lo bastante agridulce que yo sé que es esta trama… la loca de la gusana vivió un infierno en vida de seguro, y sus cómplices fueron unas pirañas; pero también creo que reciben su justo castigo… Sabes que sí sería bueno que un huracán arrasara la casa Marlowe ¡je, je! Terry en específico no puede porque él está limitado al teatro y a la villa escocesa; y pues ahora se fue para allá porque no quería destrozar el Winter Garden, ya que está siendo restaurado. La justicia divina siempre llega no te apures hermosa. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** Hola amiga… sí fue un capítulo intenso tienes razón, pero era necesario que Terry supiera la verdad, por difícil que esta fuera… esa gusana se ha ganado el desprecio eterno de las terrytanas :-P ¡ja, ja! Hermosa tu chiste estuvo gracioso, creo que haré el mismo aviso en mi casa n.n me encanta que te encante la historia linda, y ojalá así siga. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** ¡Gracias señorita! Me alegra que te guste y te parezca diferente, era la idea precisamente n.n estos chicos son mucho más maduros que los originales, no por nada el pobrecito Terry lleva un montón de años ahí solito, y Candy tampoco es una adolescente, los necesitaba así para esta historia, de lo contrario no podría encajar bien la trama :-P también me encanta que te parezca divertido el sentido del humor de nuestro Romeo, que ese no cambia por nada ¡ja, ja! Espero te siga gustando linda, te dejo saludos.

.

 **Hakuouki:** ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo linda; me hace feliz que te haya fascinado el capítulo… obvio nadie desea la muerte de Terry, ya ves, ni la misma tarada de la gusana… ay él siempre estará vivo para nosotras ¿no? n.n espero te siga gustando la historia, te dejo saludos hermosa.

.

 **Iris Adriana:** ¡Gracias por leer señorita! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Cierto, Candy es realmente terca… porque como no creía en cosas paranormales... me alegra que te resulte divertido linda, digo hay que ponerle humor a la vida ¿no crees? Y sí, ellos se aman… muchísimo, al menos lo confesaron en buen momento n.n efectivamente Terry jamás pensó que su muerte no fue un accidente, por lo que sí se sorprendió y se enojó como era de suponerse… ¡es que no fue justo! Pero vamos, la vida no es muy justa que digamos a veces, lo bueno es que en esta historia, y en cualquiera que yo escriba, ellos tendrán siempre un final feliz n.n muchas gracias por estar enganchada y pensar que es un fic diferente, ojalá te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Hermosa… yo sé que ahora odias más a la gusana que antes, y sospecho que eso se incrementó con este nuevo capítulo :-/ tenías razón, no estabas equivocada en tu teoría, ¡miserable piraña chiflada! ¡Pero hay un Dios! :-P sí, lo bueno que hasta Mizuki la murió en CCFS ¡ja, ja! No merece menos n.n gracias a ti linda, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y pues ojalá te siga agradando. ¡Saludos!

.

Princesas **Sandy Sánchez, Saga Dreamer, Sundarcy, Ladyofimagination98, sony77, Gissa A. Graham, Pinwy Love y ELISA LUCIA V 2016** ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Ya saben, como de costumbre les respondo encantada vía PM ¡besos!

.

.

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Que tengan hermoso fin de semana, y nos leemos el próximo lunes 23 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	10. Cap 9

**¿Qué tal?**

¡Buen día a todo mundo! Es lunes 23 y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que espero disfruten mucho n.n ¡y que tengan hermosa semana!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Mmmm… este será un capítulo más relajado, digo hay que dejar descansar los nervios un poco ¿no? ¡Ja, ja! Eso sí, sigue siendo agridulce, como todo el fic en sí. Igual no guarden sus tecitos relajantes, por si acaso ¡ja, ja!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo IX**

.

.

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, pensativos… ¿qué otra cosa podría estar deteniendo a Terry si no era lo de Susana? Él tenía razón, lo importante es que él lo supiera y la perdonara, eso debería bastar ¿no? ¿O acaso definitivamente tendrían que sacar ese escabroso suceso a la luz? ¿Qué ganarían con el escarnio público hacia una trastornada mujer que ya había sido juzgada por Dios? No… tenía que haber otra cosa.

\- Creo que… - empezó Candy a hablar

\- Me parece que… - dijo él al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rieron juntos, maravillándose uno y otro de la capacidad para soltar lastres pesados, una que él desconocía que tenía por cierto. Desde que conoció a la rubia su existencia se había vuelto menos sombría… ¡si hasta se sentía más ligero!

\- Primero la damas – concedió el castaño con galantería.

\- Gracias – apreció ella con una ligera reverencia y muy sonriente. – te decía que creo que han sido muchas emociones por este día, estas semanas fueron agotadoras con todo este tema y para ti debió ser más duro todavía descubrir esto… -

\- Bueno, no te voy a negar que sí ha sido sorprendente, pero ¿qué le hacemos? Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible – y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola rabiar.

\- ¡Eres imposible Terrence Grandchester! Si pudiera te daba un buen zape por engreído –

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo bueno es que no puedes – y siguió riendo jovial, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados…

Ella lo observó extasiada… casi parecía brillar cuando reía de ese modo… incluso tenía la idea de que el perfecto rostro estaba más luminoso que cuando lo conoció. Lo miraba soñadora y se preguntó si sus manos serían tan cálidas como su esencia, si su piel sería tan tersa como se veía, si su labios serían tan dulces como imaginaba… se entristeció pues jamás lo sabría… pero no importaba; ella lo amaba, con toda su alma y por eso seguía resuelta a liberarlo para que pudiera ser realmente feliz y descansar finalmente, así se llevara la vida entera en ello.

\- Pfff… cuando estuviste vivo seguro eras insoportable – lo decía de broma por supuesto, y él lo supo.

\- Bueno, si le preguntas a las monjas del San Pablo probablemente te den la razón ¡ja, ja! –

\- Supongo que tampoco les puedo preguntar a ellas… - y sacó la lengua con travesura. – Bueno te decía, han sido muchas emociones y muchísima información; y como al parecer todavía estarás por aquí mientras resolvemos el misterio del fantasma del Winter Garden, te propongo ver las películas que quedamos la otra vez, para relajarnos – y lo miró con dulzura.

\- Ah cierto, nuestra "quién sabe si es-cita" ¿correcto? – la miro con picardía, cosa que provocó un ligero sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de la rubia, y él pensó que lucía adorable así. – Es una magnífica idea pecosa, vamos a ver eso. –

Acto seguido se levantaron y él esperó que ella lo guiara, pero no contaba con que la ojiverde se había preparado y llevó un proyector (ahora sí había uno), mismo que conectó a su laptop en la gran sala, y utilizarían el telón como pantalla; apagó todas las luces y le pidió a Terry que se sentara a su lado…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo un par de películas y algunos documentales que la rubia consiguió en internet, donde hablaban de la vida de la gran diva Eleanor Baker, y de la hermosa y caprichosa Karen Klaisse; de sus trayectorias y su historia… él permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, no se perdió detalle de nada y se sentía conmovido, le gustaba ver que habían sido felices y exitosas y que habían tenido una vida larga y plena. Candy percibió su emoción pues definitivamente sus almas se habían conectado, si ella lloraba era porque él lo haría también de poder hacerlo, lo que sí podían era reír juntos… sus sentimientos eran vívidos para la pecosa, quien se sentía feliz de poder regalarle a ese galante caballero un vistazo a la vida de su madre y de su amiga, luego de aquélla trágica tarde del atentado.

Luego de ese día y durante el tiempo que duró la restauración del teatro, Candy iba casi todas las tardes al lugar y lo pasaban muy divertidos, mientras trataban de descubrir qué otra cosa podría tener pendiente de resolver el inglés. Los trabajos avanzaban ahora sin contratiempos, pues la joven le hizo jurar a su travieso fantasma que dejaría a los trabajadores en paz. A él le parecía de lo más gracioso jugarles bromas, sobre todo porque le daba curiosidad saber para qué servía la cantidad de aparatos y herramientas que estaban empleando; pero ella lo regañó y le prometió que le enseñaría lo que quisiera saber, y así lo hizo, lo que no sabía medio lo inventaba y luego él, al mirarla con sospecha la desarmaba y terminaban consultando en la "interna", como Terry llamaba a la web. Cada día se hacían más y más cercanos y sus corazones latían al unísono…

…

Una de esas ocasiones en que ella no fue a su diaria "quién sabe si es-cita" con el encantador y británico fantasma (estaba preparando la reapertura del teatro y eso le tomaba mucho de su tiempo); Albert la pescó en el despacho de su fundación, en donde ella ya ultimaba los detalles de la reinauguración del teatro, que ya era la siguiente semana. Stear había hecho un trabajo maravilloso y lo tenía ya como nuevo: hermoso, grande y majestuoso, hasta Terrence estaba impresionado y se le veía contento. Mia ya había hecho su trabajo como publicista, Patty tenía un hermoso documental del lugar, su historia y la de la compañía Stratford, que presentarían días antes en la cadena de televisión en la cual Samuel Savage tenía acciones. Y la misma compañía Stratford presentaría una puesta en escena como muestra de generoso apoyo a la reapertura del hermoso recinto. Lo recaudado sería, evidentemente, en beneficio del Hogar de Pony. Por supuesto que Annie había colaborado con el diseño de vestuarios de la obra, así como el de sus amigos para el estreno. Todo estaba igual a como era cuando el teatro abrió por primera vez sus puertas al público, obviamente con las comodidades que la era moderna otorgaban, como algunas puertas eléctricas, Wi-Fi gratis, iluminación y telones electrónicos, hermosos y modernos sanitarios y un maravilloso restaurante al aire libre con jardín, que acondicionaron en la azotea del edificio, etc. Lo diferente era que el Winter Garden ahora era el Graham's Theatre, en honor al maravilloso Terrence Graham.

\- Hermanita, ya deberías descansar ¿no crees? Llevas todo el mes preparando este evento y prácticamente todo está listo… ya puedes relajarte. – se escuchó una amable voz a espaldas de Candy

\- ¡Bert! – saludó alegre la chica y se levantó a abrazar a su hermano mayor. – No me avisaste que llegabas hoy ¿Cómo te fue? –

\- Excelente, los inversionistas están bastante satisfechos con el desempeño de las empresas, así que por ese lado estamos cubiertos. – le sonrió. – ¿Vamos a casa? –

\- ¡Claro! – ella encantada apagó su equipo y tomo su bolso para irse con su querido hermano a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron los esperaba una ligera y deliciosa cena, que tomaron en la sala de televisión de lo más relajados mientras veían el documental de Patty; que era un muy interesante y rico trabajo de investigación. Por supuesto los nombres de Robert Hathaway y los actores que iniciaron en su compañía tuvieron bastante protagonismo, en especial T.G., y por decisión unánime Susana solamente fue un nombre en la lista; no se habló mucho de ella, además las obras en las que actuó y la triste locura en la que pasó más de la mitad de su vida. Si bien no harían públicos sus horribles crímenes, tampoco consideraban que mereciera más de 2 minutos del tiempo de nadie. Y así, la rubia y obsesionada actriz del Broadway de principios del siglo 20, quedó en el olvido absoluto…

\- Ha estado magnífico ¿no crees hermano mayor? – preguntó entusiasmada Candy.

\- Sí, Patty es muy profesional – pero el rubio sabía que su hermana no era tan feliz como aparentaba, sus ojitos normalmente traviesos y luminosos tenían una sombra de nostalgia desde hacía un tiempo, y él quería averiguar de qué se trataba. – Señorita Andley, dime la verdad –

\- ¿Eh? – la chica frunció el ceño, extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste pequeña? –

\- Albert yo no estoy triste ¿de dónde sacas eso? – trató de engañarlo, sin éxito claro está.

\- Candy… - él se cruzó de brazos, en actitud paternal.

\- ….. – ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano del fantasma de Terrence Graham, y que estaba en un dilema entre ser egoísta al retenerlo por siempre o ayudarlo a descansar finalmente? ¡Seguro la mandaban al mismo manicomio en que estuvo Susana!

\- ¿Es por ese muchacho que te interesaba? El que solías ver por las tardes y que luego botaste por tu inusitado interés en resolver el asunto de aquél actor. – Sí, Albert de todo se enteraba. Candice se ruborizó al instante.

\- No, bueno sí… algo así… lo de Terrence me hace ver más obsesiva que la Marlowe ¿verdad? – se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose de pronto vulnerable y pequeñita.

\- Un poco sí ¡ja, ja! – bromeó él, pero enseguida la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para envolverla en un abrazo. – Hermanita, no comprendo del todo tu interés en eso, pero sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo… por eso te traje un obsequio. –

\- ¿Un obsequio? – repitió la pecosa, curiosa.

\- Sí… - y le extendió una memoria USB

\- ¿Qué es? – era como una chiquilla entusiasmada al recibir un regalo.

\- Averígualo, pero no te desveles demasiado ¿de acuerdo? – y la dejó para irse a descansar.

Candy corrió a su recámara para abrir los archivos y encontrarse con una historia secreta obtenida de los Reales Archivos del Reino Unido, con solicitud al 17° Duque de Grandchester y sello de autorización de la casa Grandchester y la real británica.

…

Con toda la expresión llena de sorpresa y curiosidad, la rubia abrió los archivos y empezó a leer con avidez lo que contenían, que no era otra cosa que la historia documentada de la casa Grandchester… era larga y aburrida la verdad, pero cuando apareció el nombre (y fotografía) de Terrence Graham su interés volvió, y el cansancio desapareció casi por arte de magia.

Lo que ahí leyó no era tan diferente a lo que ella ya sabía y que el mismo Terry le había confiado, era hijo legítimo del 14° Duque, Richard Alexander Graham y de Eleanor Baker, primogénito reconocido por la corona y por lo tanto heredero al ducado; a pesar de que los padres del duque habían disuelto el primer matrimonio de su hijo (en contra de su voluntad por supuesto), para obligarlo a casarse con una noble para que heredase todos sus títulos. Hablaba de la duquesa "cara de cerdo" como la llamaba el castaño, (al ver la fotografía la pecosa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón al condenado con el apodo); y de que el rebelde hijo del duque se había ido a "estudiar" a USA, que por su condición de noble no fue llamado al servicio militar para la Primera Guerra Mundial y demás. Pero… claro, como era un archivo secreto que su poderoso hermanito había conseguido… esta era la versión oficial. La versión "ampliada" agregaba que el muchacho sí se había ido a estudiar a E.E.U.U., pero no leyes en Harvard como se hubo dicho en su momento, sino teatro con su madre, y etc.

Total que la muchacha no encontraba nada nuevo, pero como Albert desconocía que ella ya sabía todo esto, pues de todos modos le agradeció el esfuerzo puesto para darle más información.

Casi que con ese mismo agradecimiento siguió leyendo, pues seguramente le había costado mucho tiempo y recursos conseguirse esto, era lo menos que podía hacer. Así se enteró de que cuando Terry falleció, la herencia pasó al segundo hijo varón del duque (y primer hijo de Ernestina); que Richard estuvo devastado por la muerte tan repentina y trágica de su primogénito, de quien siempre dijo era su mayor orgullo y también su más grande dolor de cabeza. Supo también aquí, que el caballero nunca interpuso demanda contra la compañía Stratford a pesar de lo que algunas personas pensaron; esto porque dijo que eso no le devolvería a su amado hijo, y porque además con esas personas encontró la familia y el apoyo para conseguir sus sueños, que él no le supo dar. También se describía que el hombre, debilitado en su salud sin razón física aparente, murió también pocos años después que su hijo, a quien nunca dejó de extrañar. Ambos fueron sepultados en el cementerio privado de los Grandchester, mismo que estaba ubicado en unos terrenos del ducado, en las afueras de Londres.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces la tumba de Terry no está aquí en Nueva York? – este dato sí que fue novedoso y relevante. ¡Tenía que decirle a él! ¿Y si eso era lo que lo retenía? Aunque a decir verdad lo que usualmente se decía que evitaba que las almas descansaran en paz, era que no tuvieran un lugar de descanso o sepultura adecuada (se había puesto a investigar todo lo posible), no que esta estuviera en otro continente. Suspiró – Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé; pero te ayudaré Terry… ¡te lo juro por mis pecas! –

Agotada como estaba, decidió dejar ese tema por la paz, total no es que tuviera prisa alguna porque ese increíble ser se fuera de su lado… tal vez tendría que viajar a Inglaterra, pero eso sería después de la reinauguración del Graham's Theatre. Con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida.

Unos días después, finalmente se rebeló contra su trabajo y fue al teatro; esta vez tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo a que se quedara vacío y poder ver a Terrence, pues la compañía Stratford ya llevaba también una semana ensayando ahí la representación que harían. Esto por cierto significó un acalorado debate; pues mientras Samuel insistía en que presentar la adaptación musical de Romeo y Julieta de Gérard Presgurvic, la que tanto éxito tuvo en el año 2000, era un buen homenaje a Graham; Candy había puesto el grito en el cielo y se negó rotundamente, alegando que definitivamente no era buena idea honrarlo con esa obra precisamente. Mia y sus amigas se le unieron: _"¡Pero sólo a ti se te ocurre!"_ lo regañó su hermana menor y hasta su madre Charlotte... al final y como eran muchas contra uno, decidieron democráticamente que presentarían El Rey Lear, pues con esa puesta en escena se había dado a conocer el joven actor.

Estando de este modo la situación, y siendo ese día el último ensayo general con vestuario, Candy fue de las espectadoras VIP que fueron requeridas a verlo; le hubiera gustado ver a Terry en su papel del rey de Francia, pero qué le iba a hacer. Una vez terminado y que todos se hubieron retirado ya eran como las 10 de la noche, y ella se quedó, decidida a encontrar a su amado espectro.

Tranquilamente se fue a la oficina principal. En ella, Cadice había mandado colocar en un hermoso encuadre el afiche que el británico le obsequiara (aunque ella dijo que se lo había encontrado en uno de sus tours por el sitio)…

Se acomodó en el sillón a relajarse y escuchar algo de música, esperando su anhelada visita, quien no tardó en aparecer…

\- ¡Pecosa! – la saludó él con tal efusividad que la aludida pegó un salto y cayó de sentón, provocando la carcajada de Grandchester; y obvio, la verde mirada furibunda de ella.

\- ¡Deja de asustarme de ese modo! Tonto – se levantó y se sobó disimuladamente.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Lo siento, es imposible resistirme… te ves preciosa cuando te enojas, y cuando te asustas también… - se excusó con travesura y seducción irresistibles; la pobre güerita quedó tirando baba por cierto.

\- Mmmm… está bien, te perdono… pero solamente porque eres tú – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Me alegra que vinieras Candy… te… te extrañaba – confesó él finalmente y casi en un susurro. Ella sintió que el corazón saltó de alegría dentro de su pecho, pero también se encogió un poco ¡deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo al menos una vez!

\- Yo también te extrañaba Terry… lamento haberme ausentado tanto, es que… - él la interrumpió.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que explicar nada pecas; he visto todo el movimiento y sé que mañana reinauguran este lugar… gracias. – Y sus ojos sonrieron de tal manera que toda la habitación se iluminó.

Y Candy lo comprendió, porque siempre lo comprendía; porque siempre sentía cómo se sentía él… y a Terry le sucedía lo mismo con ella, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse… no necesitaban tocarse para sentirse... aunque sí lo deseaban vehementemente…

\- Terry… tengo un poco más de información; no sé si nos sea útil, pero de cualquier modo creo que debes saberlo. – la chica se acercó al perchero donde estaban su bolso y su saco, y extrajo la memoria que Albert le obsequiara días atrás. – Ven – lo invitó mientras se colocaba en el escritorio, frente al monitor de la pc que tenía ahí.

Él llegó y se colocó al lado de la silla de ella y se quedó flotando en posición de loto y los brazos cruzados; esto era algo que la joven no le había visto hacer antes y se sorprendió, pues él seguía teniendo el aspecto de alguien real cuando se presentaba ante ella, a menos que lo observara detenidamente y de cerca. Se estremeció por un instante, pero luego le pareció un gesto por demás especial pues demostraba la confianza que él había depositado en ella, al grado de mostrarse exactamente como era.

Abrió nuevamente los archivos y buscó rápidamente las páginas donde estaba lo que deseaba que Terry leyera, pues el resto no tenía caso, se lo sabía de memoria.

La antes mirada luminosa se tornó oscura conforme el castaño avanzó en la lectura, dejó su al parecer cómoda posición y se puso de pie.

\- Como si me importara la suerte del duque - una vez que terminó de leer soltó un bufido.

Candy no se perdía detalle de cada expresión, reacción y movimiento del joven… posiblemente había dado en el clavo. Tal vez lo que lo seguía reteniendo era ese viejo dolor que lo acompañara desde su más tierna infancia; porque no era odio hacia su padre, lo sabía, lo sentía; era dolor, frustración, soledad…

\- Terry… - su dulce voz fue como un bálsamo para él, ella trataría de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras que ahora diría… - Aquí dice que tu padre…

\- Ese hombre no era nada mío – cortó el de tajo, estaba molesto…

\- No digas eso Terry… - y nuevamente fue tal su ternura al hablar, que el actor no pudo resistir la delicadeza que ella emanaba, se volvió pues si la veía creía que se derretiría. – Yo creo que el duque sí te amaba pero no supo demostrártelo… no puedo ni siquiera imaginar su dolor cuando te fuiste para venir a América, mucho menos alcanzo a vislumbrar el tormento que debió ser para él perderte definitivamente… - y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a las comisuras de sus hermosos ojos verdes. - ¿Ves? Ni siquiera intentó hacer nada contra la compañía, y tú me habías contado que era un hombre duro e implacable. – le hizo notar.

\- ¡Claro que no hizo nada si yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo! – nuevamente un viento se empezaba a sentir, signo inequívoco de que el huracán que era Terrence Grandchester estaba a nada de desatarse.

\- ¿Tú crees eso de verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te hizo llevar a su lado? Aquí dice que estuvo encerrado durante tres días en la habitación donde estuvo tu…- no pudo decirlo de ese modo y prefirió corregirse - el ataúd; y luego te hizo llevar a la cripta principal, donde él mismo sería llevado a su muerte… - decir eso en voz alta era estremecedor para la chica; estaba hablando del servicio fúnebre del hombre que amaba…

Terry se dio cuenta de eso y sintió tal admiración por la entereza de su pecosa, que sin poder reprimirse más la observó. Tan hermosa, menuda, tan rubia y tan encantadora…

\- Vamos, pudiste perdonar a Susana a pesar de que lo que ella te hizo no tiene nombre… ¿por qué no haces las paces con tu padre? ¿Por qué no lo perdonas también? Creo Terry, que eso es lo que te detiene aquí… - esto último lo dijo con la voz ronca, casi rota. No quería perderlo, ¡Por Dios que no! Pero era tan injusto lo que le había sucedido… era un ser tan maravilloso y dulce, tan deslumbrante… tan atormentado… merecía descansar, merecía la paz, merecía la felicidad eterna.

\- Candy… - sabía que ella tenía razón, siempre supo que tenía eso pendiente, pero se rehusaba a pensar siquiera en ello; era tal su estado de negación que incluso bloqueó cualquier sentimiento sobre su padre durante todos esos años.

Y ahora se negaba con más fuerza; porque si lo perdonaba, si soltaba ese gran peso que abrumaba su alma, entonces lo más probable es que sería liberado… pero ser libre significaba irse, significaba no volver a verla a ella como hacía ahora. No estar más en su deliciosa presencia, no sentiría más su ternura, su alegría, su energía, su valor y ganas de vivir, su calidez; no vería más su espléndida belleza… Si ser libre era no estar más a su lado, prefería seguir siendo prisionero por toda la eternidad si con ello podía tenerla consigo hasta que ella…

\- No… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios… y ella abrió los ojos enorme. ¿Se negaba a perdonar a su padre?

\- ¿No…? ¿No quieres perdonarlo? – se empezaba a molestar…

\- No… - la miró, si hubiese podido las lágrimas ya estarían surcando su bello rostro de marfil… - Lo que no quiero es irme… - fue tan sincero, lo dijo tan suavemente, tan quedito… y ella lo comprendió…

Por supuesto que Candy no deseaba que se fuera tampoco… quería ser egoísta y retenerlo a su lado pero… ¿Acaso el amor era eso? Por supuesto que no… ella no era como Susana que por su inaudito capricho e infinito egoísmo terminó por perderlo y condenarlo…

\- Terry… - y como siempre que decía su nombre, lo hizo con tanto amor, como si temiera romperlo si hablaba de otro modo… - te amo con toda mi alma… sé que lo sabes, que puedes sentirme como te siento yo a ti… y sé que sabes que… - pero de nuevo él la interrumpió.

\- Lo sé… ¡Dios por supuesto que lo sé! – su desesperación se hizo notoria cuando se volvió un poco más transparente… - Candy, lo que dije la otra vez es verdad, también te amo… - y ella se sonrojó, pero también lo sentía… sus almas eran una sola. – Nunca mientras estuve vivo amé a nadie. Creía que yo no merecía esta clase de sentimientos, que no era nadie que mereciera ser amado; pensaba que mi mero nacimiento era una afrenta a la vida, que solamente había llegado para arruinar la vida de mis padres… - ella quiso interrumpir, pero los zafiros le pidieron con tal vehemencia permitirle continuar, que se mordió los labios y lo dejó seguir. – Eleanor me demostró al final que no era así, estuvo a mi lado, me apoyó y me amó como solo una madre podía hacerlo… sin embargo el vacío que siempre tuve en el corazón nunca fue llenado… la fama y todas esas chicas que decían que morían por mí era solamente efímero y una tontería, caprichos de adolescentes deslumbradas con un actor… luego pasó lo que pasó y me quedé aquí… me resigné a no saber lo que era que la calidez de una mirada que amara me llenara de gozo, y pasaron muchos años Candy; demasiados… pensé que estar solo incluso después de la muerte era mi castigo, aunque no sabía la razón de ser reprendido de este modo… y entonces llegaste tú… y todo cambió… yo… no quiero perder eso… no quiero perderte… - su imagen destelló un instante para luego volverse más opaca y traslúcida, signo inequívoco de que perdía concentración pues sus emociones estaban en ebullición.

La rubia estaba llorando silenciosamente, su corazón se sentía destrozado, ¡tanta soledad en un alma tan pura era una injusticia inmensa! ¿Cómo aliviarle aunque fuera un instante? ¡Si pudiese abrazarlo al menos! Si pudiese aliviar su carga y quedarse para siempre con él… Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, loca, absurda… Candy lo amaba al punto de estar dispuesta a dejarle ir con tal de que él pudiese alcanzar su destino y su paz… pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba alejarse de él ¿Cómo podría si sentía que hasta el aire le faltaba de sólo pensar en no volver a verlo? La decisión brilló en sus ojos, y una leve sonrisa asomó en medio de las lágrimas, misma que hizo sonreír dudoso también a Terrence.

\- Tengo una idea Terry… pero debo investigar antes y… - hizo una mueca pensativa. – Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que también de pronto podías "visitar" la villa de tu padre en Escocia ¿cierto? –

\- Eh… sí – atinó él a decir, pues no entendía del todo el repentino brillo en las verdes pupilas de su pecosa.

\- ¿Lo puedes hacer a voluntad? – él asintió, seguía sin comprender.

\- Bien, entonces nos veremos aquí mañana luego del estreno y de la gala de la obra, y allá en tu villa la siguiente semana – y apagando velozmente la pc luego de retirar la USB, tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia la puerta – Esta sí es una cita Terrence Graham Grandchester ¡no me dejes plantada! – acto seguido le sonrió con amor absoluto, saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

Terry se quedó parado arqueando una ceja y con un signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Ok… al parecer nuestros queridos rebeldes ya tienen una pista sólida de lo que todavía detiene a Terry por estos lados… ya ven… le resultó más sencillo perdonar a Susana que sacarse de encima un dolor tan profundo como el que cargó desde niño. Veremos si realmente es esto y cómo lo resuelven n.n

.

.

 **Eli:** ¡Ja, ja! Hermosa sí, desde el principio estabas en lo correcto al respecto, pero o te podía decir sin arruinarte la sorpresa ¿no? ¡Je, je! Esa fulanita sí pretendía ser una heroína y terminó siendo una loca… No creas, yo tampoco la soporto y creo que lo he dejado bastante claro, pero vamos, de verdad que tanto coraje es malo para la salud, ella recibió su merecido de seguro, tú tranquila ¿va? Como ves, Terry decidió perdonarla, porque es un alma tan generosa y deslumbrante como Candy, porque no deseaba tener sentimientos de odio y también porque si no hubiese sido por todo lo que pasó, él no se hubiera encontrado con la pecosa nunca. Si hasta de las peores tragedias pueden resultar cosas hermosas n.n Y preciosa, perdona por tenerte todo el fin de semana pensando, pero como puedes ver, hoy descubrimos una pista bastante factible ¡je, je! Veremos cómo arreglan esto los chicos. Mil gracias amiga preciosa, espero hayas tenido un fin padrísimo y que esta semana sea espectacular para ti, también cuídate y te envío besos y abrazos igual; TQM.

.

 **Lea:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es muy divertido leer las expresiones que usan para referirse a la "simpática" Marlowe, en serio me hiciste la tarde cuando leí tu review… ella ya tuvo su castigo y ya nadie se acuerda de la tipa linda, ha sido olvidada y creo que nosotras bien podemos dejarla allá, donde pertenece n.n Sobre la razón de que Terry siga por estos lados, pues en este capítulo hemos descubierto un pendiente importante que él tiene y que no es tan sorprendente por cierto, parece que es parte de lo que tiene que sanar para liberarse… veremos si efectivamente es así; gracias linda, espero te siga gustando. ¡Saludos querida Lea!

.

 **CyT:** Hola linda, gracias por leer… espero te haya gustado la forma en que se confesaron su amor, aunque lamento que llores y sufras por lo que le pasó a nuestro bombón, pero te prometo un final feliz para él y la pecosa. Sobre Susana… ¿qué te puedo decir? ¡La tipa necesitaba toda una ferretería en su cabeza y no solamente un tornillo! Pero no te enojes, ella empezó a pagar desde que nuestro niño no sobrevivió a las luces, o quizá desde antes, como dice Sandy, al saber que él ni la tomaba en cuenta… Terry la perdonó, ¿qué te parece si nosotras la ignoramos y la olvidamos? El rencor daña el hígado ¡je, je! Muchas gracias porque te gusta cómo escribo, eso me hace feliz :-¡Humo de la cabeza ja, ja! Ay hermosa ¿cómo crees? ¡Je, je! Esa idea que tienes suena realmente interesante ¿sabes? Sí es algo que he pensado alguna vez, aunque no exactamente como lo planteas tú, no sé igual y luego las musas se ponen las pilas de nuevo, aunque la verdad las mías son un tanto "acuarianas" y no son tan convencionales ¡je, je! Pero también se me ocurre que tú misma podrías animarte a escribir esa historia que se te ocurrió, estoy segura de que podrías hacer un lindo fic n.n las terrytanas lo agradeceríamos muchísimo ;-) Ya me dirás si te animas luego ¿va? Mientras espero te siga gustando lo que sigue de esta historieta, y te deseo linda semana. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** Sí linda, Terry lo tomó con bastante madurez, de algo le han servido los años que ha estado atrapado en este plano al menos ¡je, je! Y sí, estaban intrigados, pero hoy vimos que hay una nueva opción que Candy no había considerado, y que él tenía bloqueada… veremos qué resulta de eso… el lío no estará fácil de resolver hermosa, pero de que tendrán final feliz, lo tendrán ;-) ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Ojalá te siga gustando… ¡Saludos!

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** ¡Hacienda ja, ja, ja, ja! Me mataste con eso hermosa ¡ja, ja, ja! Nop, no es la miserable esa la que lo detiene, esa entidad del demonio no lo soltaría nunca ¡ja, ja! Mira linda no era el haber muerto sin haber amado, parece que en este capítulo encontramos algo más, veremos sí realmente es ese pendiente con el duque o es otra cosa todavía n.n Gracias por seguir leyendo, ojalá te siga gustando ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Preciosa tal parece que no estás muy errada que digamos… como que sí puede ser el tema pendiente del duque, y no es que Terry esperara el perdón de su padre, sino que es él quien tiene que perdonarlo… o al menos eso da la impresión hasta ahora ¡je, je! Pero es cierto, esa parte no la ha superado aún… y hermosa, no te puedo prometer que no llorarás más, pero sí que habrá final feliz, el cual no será fácil, pero lo habrá porque lo habrá ;-) gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Tete:** Hola señorita, gracias por leer n.n cierto, Susana es un personaje por demás nefasto que se maneja con bandera de buena y dulce, ¡pero es más obsesiva y manipuladora que nada! Y la de esta historia estaba bien zafada la pobre… ¡me alegra que te guste la historia hermosa! Y ojalá así siga ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Hakuouki:** Hola hermosa… sí, finalmente Terry supo la verdad sobre su supuesto accidente, pero como puedes ver lo tomó bastante mejor de lo esperado n.n y preciosa calma… la gusana no vale la pena, no te llenes el alma de rencores que no valen tu tranquilidad; total, sabemos que en el pecado llevó la penitencia, además siempre supo que Terry ni la hacía en la vida, por más que quisiera pretender lo contrario… aparte de seguro la conciencia le estuvo remordiendo el resto de sus días… tú tranquila y fluye contenta n.n sobre lo otro… pues no estará fácil la solución linda, pero te aseguro que habrá final feliz, así que tú relájate y disfruta… me alegra que te haya vuelto a gustar el capítulo, ojalá así siga. ¡Saludos!

Preciosas **Saga Dreamer, pattyquintana3011, Sundarcy, CeShIrE, sony77, ladyofimagination98, Krasnyroses, Sandy Sanchez, Pinwy Love, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, y AlexaPQ** ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Como es usual, estaré feliz de responderles vía PM ¡besos!

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Que tengan una fabulosa semana, y nos leemos el próximo miércoles 25 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola buenas tardes!**

Miércoles 25 y nuevo capítulo… vamos avanzando poco a poco, ya nos quedan unos pocos capítulos más y terminaremos esta historia… ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Pues… nop… es un capítulo bastante tranquilito que espero que disfruten mucho n.n

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo X**

.

.

Por supuesto que el trabajo publicitario de Mia y Patty habían rendido sus frutos y el estreno de la obra fue un éxito. Entre el morbo y el genuino interés en ayudar a una obra benéfica y disfrutar de una buena puesta en escena, el teatro tuvo lleno absoluto, e incluso muchas personas se quedaron sin conseguir una entrada para ese día; al grado de que hubo necesidad de abrir un par de fechas más, de las cuales las ganancias en su totalidad serían donadas a la fundación de la chica Andley. Candy estaba deslumbrante en un magnífico vestido de noche de chifón de seda color azul zafiro con destellos tornasolados en verde. Era de amplio escote de corazón con mangas cortas y angostas, y tenía un cierto aire retro que le otorgaba un toque de exquisita elegancia y nostalgia. Diseño especial de su querida amiga Annie Britter, quien por supuesto se inspiró en la época en la que Graham era una estrella brillando en el firmamento del teatro. El color fue seleccionado por la misma Candy, obviamente… contrastaba divino con su pálida piel y rubios rizos, que recogió delicadamente hacia un lado dejando un poco suelto. Su joyería de zafiros resaltaba de forma hipnótica en su nívea tez… estaba sencillamente deslumbrante.

El resto de las chicas y caballeros por supuesto iban acorde al estilo elegido para esa noche, el aire retro de sus vestuarios los hacía parecer salidos de una pintura de la época.

Una vez concluida la función, a la que había asistido como invitada especial Adrienne Dickinson; y sin ningún contratiempo ni incidente extraño (como se especulara en broma en los medios de comunicación días antes del evento, haciendo alusión a la última vez que ese lugar albergó una presentación); la gala obligada fue llevada a cabo en el mismo lobby del recinto, que era enorme y había sido acondicionado especialmente para la ocasión. Candy sabía que él estaba cerca pues le había dejado notar su presencia sutilmente; con ese aroma, con esa ligera y fresca brisa que era su distintivo… ella sabía que él había disfrutado y le agradecía el maravilloso gesto de restaurar el antiguo Winter Garden…

Para nadie era ya extraño que la pecosa decidiera quedarse cuando todo concluyó, a pesar de la hora. Siempre tenía el pretexto perfecto y para estas alturas ya nadie le preguntaba nada, únicamente le sonreían y se despedían de ella.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola, fue a la placa de bronce que había hecho colocar al lado derecho del acceso principal a la sala del escenario; y de la que nadie salvo ella y cierto fantasma comprendían el verdadero motivo…

 _'Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma…'_ ***

\- Y yo te amo como se aman ciertas cosas luminosas, entre la luz y el alma… - escuchó a su lado la profundidad de la sedosa voz de Terry, que la envolvía junto con sus peculiares "abrazos". Ella se volvió y él estaba ahí, de pie a su lado; se le veía tranquilo, sonriente, feliz… y ella le correspondió, diciéndole con sus preciosas esmeraldas cuánto era que lo adoraba. – Estás maravillosa Candy – fue el galante cumplido que ella recibió sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, coqueta. Él sabía que ella había intentado emular el color de sus ojos en su vestido, y aquello le enterneció y enorgulleció tanto o más que haber conseguido su primer protagónico aquélla vez, tan lejana.

\- Gracias, tú también estás magnífico – correspondió la rubia, y él soltó una risa hermosa.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! Traigo el mismo traje antiguo de siempre, no puedo cambiarme de ropa - Y entonces recordó que una vez le preguntó si debía ir formal a su "quién sabe si era-cita", y se dio un zape mental por haber sido tan bobo. Supo que ella pensó lo mismo cuando la joven lo miró abriendo los ojos desconcertada y tratando de contener una risa divertida. – Me descubriste – admitió encogiéndose de hombros, esto fue suficiente para que ella liberara su cristalina carcajada, siendo emulada por el británico, segundos después.

\- Aunque traigas el mismo traje de siempre Terry, te ves espléndido. – Y sus ojitos enamorados destellaron - Es algo que no puedo explicar, pero que emana de cada parte de ti, es como si resplandecieras… - y dicho esto se permitió embelesarse del todo con la vista de él sonriéndole con dulzura.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, disfrutando la presencia del otro, mirándose y grabándose cada milímetro del ser que amaban. Después de un suspiro y risitas embobadas de ella y pícaras de él, Terry terminó preguntándole si el teatro sería utilizado solamente para obras benéficas, a lo cual ella le explicó que un porcentaje de las ganancias de cada representación serían efectivamente donadas, el resto se emplearía en lo acostumbrado; y que también al menos una función de cada obra sería exclusivamente para personas que no podían darse el lujo de pagar entradas al teatro. Él se sintió satisfecho de que estos hermosos gestos de su amada se llevaran a cabo en un lugar que ahora llevaba su nombre; aunque de inicio que lo supo, se sintió algo abochornado y protestó argumentando que no había alcanzado a ser tan bueno, importante o famoso; ni había participado en tantas obras como para ser merecedor de semejante honor. Al final tuvo que rendirse pues descubrió que esa pecosa podía ser todavía más terca que él mismo.

Se despidieron sin que lograra sonsacarle ni una sola palabra de la idea que ella decía tener para solucionar su dilema existencial; pero sí que ella lo hiciera prometer no plantarla en su ahora-sí-cita, de la siguiente semana en la villa Grandchester.

…

El avión aterrizó puntual en el aeropuerto Heathrow, en Londres, UK. Y Candy descendió de él. Patty y Stear la acompañaron. La rubia hubiera preferido ir sola, pero Albert le había pedido muy especialmente que permitiera que el arquitecto y su novia fueran con ella, pues tenía el presentimiento de que en algún momento podría necesitar de su apoyo; y al ser los más tranquilos y maduros del grupo, pensó que era lo mejor. Su hermanita, incapaz de negarle ese pedido especial a su adorado hermano Bert, accedió a la muy grata compañía de los chicos.

Tanto William Albert como Alistear y Patricia, conocían bien el motivo verdadero por el cual la revoltosa de Candice se había organizado ese viaje tan repentinamente. Y si bien seguían sin comprender el creciente interés que la chica había desarrollado durante ese último año por aquél actor y su historia, sencillamente la apoyaban de forma incondicional, justo como ella siempre había hecho con todos; sin preguntar, sin juzgar, sin cuestionar. Por este motivo, sabían que tan pronto como se recuperaran del cambio de horario y del largo trayecto (con todo y que viajaron en primera clase), irían directo a la mansión Grandchester a visitar a sus moradores y pedir permiso para visitar el cementerio privado de la familia. Afortunadamente, Albert en sus investigaciones y pesquisas para conseguirle más información a su hermanita, había logrado hacer buenas migas con el reciente duque, que era más o menos de su edad; amén de que empezaban con una idea para hacer negocios juntos y expandirse todavía más; por lo que por ese lado sería bastante sencillo que les permitieran entrar al camposanto, y posteriormente a la villa de Escocia.

Después de un par de días en la mansión Andley de Londres, en los cuales descansaron y salieron de turistas y de compras, Stear recibió la llamada de la asistente de su Excelencia Edward Fitzalan Graham, 17° Duque de Grandchester, para informarle que su gracia lo recibiría a él y a las señoritas Andley y O' Brian al día siguiente a las 11 horas, en su residencia; les dio la dirección y se despidió de ellos amablemente.

\- Bien chicas, mañana nos reciben en la mansión de los Grandchester – les anunció el arquitecto, y la rubia se estremeció un poco. Finalmente vería a uno de ellos.

\- Me pregunto si tendrá al menos algo de parecido con Terrence – fue el audible pensamiento de la pecosa.

\- Bueno – esta fue Patty, quien era bastante realista y sensata. – Considerando que él fue hijo de Eleanor Baker y no de la duquesa, sería difícil que alguno tuviera rasgos demasiado similares – puso expresión pensativa – pero al final quizá tengan cierta familiaridad, después de todo llevan la sangre del Duque Richard. –

\- Cierto, puede que físicamente tengan o no algo en común, pero al menos el aire aristócrata que se ve en las fotos de Terry sí debe tenerlo. – El joven le guiñó el ojo a su prima, que se notaba nerviosa. – Tranquila Candy, todo estará bien. – y la abrazó fraternalmente.

\- Gracias chicos – la pecosa sonrió animosa.

Un día después los tres jóvenes eran recibidos en la enorme mansión del duque, en las afueras de Londres; que era en realidad un palacete de estilo victoriano clásico. Evidentemente era el mismo que había habitado esa familia desde hacía muchas generaciones; los tres, a pesar de estar acostumbrados al lujo y buenas maneras, estaban asombrados del derroche de exquisito gusto y refinamiento del que eran testigos, no solamente en la decoración del lugar, sino en la atmósfera de relajada elegancia y majestuosidad del ambiente e inmediaciones.

\- Por aquí por favor, su Excelencia los espera. – les indicó la asistente, quien era una eficiente ejecutiva que les había solicitado presentarse 10 minutos antes de las 11 para que el duque los recibiera en la hora justa que les hubo asignado.

Los tres agradecieron y caminaron detrás de la mujer. Candy se quedó un poco atrás e iba repasando cada cosa que veía… tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte era emocionante recorrer los lugares en los que su amado Terry vivó cuando era un niño, se quiso imaginar al pequeño travieso corriendo de un lado a otro alegre; pero luego recordaba que su infancia no fue precisamente buena y le dolía saber que ahí mismo, él hubo sido tan desdichado… Buscaba por si había retratos de los miembros de la familia, desafortunadamente por donde pasaban no los encontró. Al llegar al despacho, la chica que los guiaba tocó discretamente la puerta para escuchar casi de inmediato un firme pero amable "adelante por favor". Les abrieron y una vez que estuvieron adentro, la asistente cerró las puertas quedando ella afuera, no era necesario anunciarlos pues él ya los esperaba.

El hombre que los recibió era alto, de porte refinado, piel apiñonada y cabello corto castaño oscuro, con ojos grises; usaba una perfectamente recortada barba y bigote de candado, pero a la pecosa le resultó con un interesante parecido a las fotos que viera de Richard, el padre de Terry; y las maneras estudiadas de aristócrata que ostentaba definitivamente le recordaron a su amado actor… sí, aunque su parecido físico no era demasiado, se notaba que la educación recibida por ambos en medio de la nobleza era la misma. La ojiverde recordó que Terrence le contó que tocaba el piano y el cello, ¿sería que este nuevo duque también lo hacía? Pronto fue sacada de su mente con el saludo cálido del joven noble.

\- Adelante por favor, bienvenidos – fue la afable bienvenida que recibieron del caballero, que efectivamente se veía de la edad de Albert, y mucho menos formal de lo que esperaban. – Alistear un placer conocerte – le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al pelinegro, luego se volvió a las jóvenes y les besó a ambas la mano. – Un placer señoritas - Ellas estaban perplejas, pues les habían dicho que el protocolo de la realeza británica era muy estricto y que debían hacer una reverencia específica para saludar al duque. Edward notó la turbación de ambas y sonrió con calidez. – No se preocupen por el famoso protocolo, Clarisse gusta de espantarme a todas las visitas con esas formalidades – las chicas atinaron a asentir un poco aturdidas, pero fue su espontánea sonrisa la que terminó de romper el hielo.

\- Siendo así me presento su Gracia, Candice Andley, encantada – y también sonrió abiertamente.

\- Patricia O 'Brian, Excelencia – y él soltó una risita.

\- Edward, por favor, y va para ti también Alistear, antes de que me llames "señor duque" o algo así - se dirigió al de los lentes, quien se sonrojó pues sí estuvo a punto de decir algo parecido.

\- Bueno, solamente si tú me llamas Stear a mí – concedió el arquitecto.

\- Trato. ¿Desean tomar algo? – ofreció. Ellos aceptaron un clásico té inglés y el duque llamó a su asistente para pedirle lo solicitado. – Para mí es un placer recibirlos, Albert y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, lamento que no haya podido venir él también. –

\- Oh, él también lo sintió bastante; pero el pobre de mi hermano está en medio de la reestructuración de dos de las empresas del consorcio y le fue imposible acompañarnos por esta vez. –

\- Entiendo… será una próxima ocasión entonces. -

\- O tal vez tú puedas visitarlo a él en Nueva York; para nosotros sería un gusto recibirte allá – Stear se tomó la atribución de invitarlo, pero sabía que a su primo no le molestaría.

\- Muy amable Stear, te tomaré la palabra muy pronto entonces. – en eso entró el servicio con las bebidas de todos, mismas que fueron agradecidas. Cuando se retiró el mayordomo, el aristócrata retomó la conversación. – Y bien, entiendo que están aquí con un propósito específico, ¿cierto Candice? – la miró directamente, con una mirada penetrante que le resultó ciertamente similar a la de Terrence.

\- Candy, por favor – pidió ella con naturalidad y el asintió – Y es cierto… yo… nosotros quisiéramos pedirte permiso para visitar el cementerio privado de tu familia, si no es demasiado atrevimiento. –

\- William me informó que la señorita O´ Brian aquí presente, está realizando una investigación para un documental sobre las familias de mayor antigüedad de la nobleza británica ¿cierto? – efectivamente, Albert le había inventado eso para conseguirles acceso completo a la historia de los Grandchester. Total que la pobre Patty ahora se tenía que montar la dichosa investigación y documental; pero al final le estaba resultando interesante, pues había mucha tela de donde cortar.

\- Puede llamarme Patty, si no le incomoda – pidió suavemente la periodista.

\- Ok Patty, pero también llámame Edward y tutéame como tus amigos por el amor de Dios, que no soy un viejo rancio como mis tatarabuelos ¡ja, ja! – y todos rieron con él.

Y con ese pretexto le sonsacaron bastante información al simpático noble, que sin empacho alguno les contó sobre las diabluras de sus antepasados, por supuesto que Patty hizo énfasis en el 14° duque, aludiendo a su famoso y rebelde hijo Terrence. Edward, que resultó ser un admirador de ese joven en particular, les contó que para él había sido como una especie de héroe al rebelarse a todo lo que su familia y título representaban; que había sido el pionero en perseguir sus sueños importándole muy poco su dichosa herencia al ducado y toda la historia que ellos ya conocían. Incluso los llevó a ver los retratos de Richard y Terry que conservaban en esa mansión; y sí, les contó que su bisabuelo había sido bastante duro e injusto con su primogénito, que cuando este huyó a USA a buscar a su madre biológica él quiso hacerlo volver y fue personalmente a buscarlo; pero al verlo tan satisfecho, libre y realizando su vida como él la deseaba, al lado de su madre, no tuvo corazón para quitarle eso; pues él mismo en su juventud deseó ser liberado de las ataduras que su ducado representaba.

Candy escuchaba con atención y por supuesto que se perdió por un par de minutos observando el retrato de su Terry, el cual no le hacía realmente justicia pero era un buen intento. En ese estaba sentado, con expresión neutral y usando un traje de la época que a leguas se notaba bastante incómodo; se imaginó al pobre actor posando todo tieso y eso le provocó algo de gracia, que su anfitrión notó de inmediato.

\- Sí, cuenta la leyenda que él aborrecía que lo vistieran de muñeco y más que lo hubiesen retratado de este modo, ¿sabían que él no posó para esta pintura? Fue una representación obtenida a partir de fotografías y de un cuadro que se encuentra en la villa escocesa, para el que sí posó, aunque a regañadientes ¡je, je! –

Acto seguido les contó la historia de aquél otro cuadro. Luego siguió con su relato de sus antepasados favoritos que eran, justamente Terry y su padre; fue así como los chicos se enteraron que efectivamente el antiguo duque padeció un terrible dolor al saber del accidente de su amado primogénito, que convenció a la Srta. Baker de permitirle llevarlo a Londres y que cuando arribó, permaneció encerrado prácticamente tres días con su hijo, llorándolo amargamente… finalmente añadió que a partir de entonces la hasta entonces férrea salud del caballero fue mermando, hasta que cinco años después falleció, afortunadamente en paz...

\- Dicen que después de lo que pasó con el tío Terrence, como me gusta llamarlo y de quién tomé el ejemplo de ser yo mismo siempre; mi bisabuelo se volvió mucho menos estricto con sus otros hijos, pero que jamás se sobrepuso a la pérdida del primero. – esto lo dijo con tristeza.

\- Que historia tan triste – habló Stear con calma y miró de reojo a su prima, que tenía los ojitos cristalinos.

\- Esto es por demás interesante; creo que, sin agraviarte, ellos son los miembros más sobresalientes de tu familia – acotó Patty, que ya veía la esperada oportunidad de pedirle que los dejara ver la tumba de ambos en específico.

\- ¡Oh descuida! Yo pienso igual que tú… - contestó él de lo más natural.

\- Disculpa Edward – fue la pecosa quien se animó finalmente, luego de controlar los sollozos que casi se le salían. - ¿Crees que podamos visitar su mausoleo? –

\- ¡Oh sí! Y si me permites grabar alguna toma, o algunas fotografías sería excelente, si no está prohibido por supuesto. – Patty se entusiasmó.

\- Claro no hay problema, si gustan vamos de una vez. –

Acto seguido se levantó y llamó a su eficiente asistente, para pedirle que prepararan su auto y avisaran que haría una visita al cementerio y que iría acompañado.

.

*** Pablo Neruda, De Poetas y Musas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

¡Ya estamos en Londres! El final se acerca chicas… y si bien este capítulo estuvo de lo más relajado, de todos modos recomiendo que todavía no guarden los pañuelos, probablemente los necesiten en los próximos episodios x.X por lo pronto ya tenemos un par de piezas más del rompecabezas de nuestro hermoso fantasma ;-)

.

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** ¡Gracias linda! Me alegra que te gustara, y sí; realmente ya casi tenemos la certeza de lo que detiene a Terry… hermosa es bueno que tengas un modo de relajarte un poco, y que nuestras historias te den ánimos y apoyo de alguna manera. Tranquila, el matrimonio no es sencillo, pero estoy segura de que lograrán superar estos problemas por los que ahora atraviesa el tuyo, tú mantén la fe ¿de acuerdo? Gracias a ti por tu tiempo para leer y comentar, te envío un abrazo y mi cariño vía web. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Miriam7:** Pues linda, al parecer este tema pendiente del duque es bastante importante, creo que es parte de esa soledad e infelicidad que acompañó a nuestro Romeo mientras estuvo vivo… tienes razón, los ciclos hay que cerrarlos para poder seguir adelante n.n gracias por seguir leyendo, ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** Sí fíjate, ya tienen concertada su cita, aunque técnicamente sería la primera "sí es-cita" ¡ja, ja! Ya ves que las otras no sabían si eran o no :-P cierto, no era tiempo de que Terry muriera, al menos no para nosotros, simples mortales… Al menos no conoció a Candy entonces, eso habría sido peor de trágico :-S y linda no comas ansias, ya casi llegamos al final feliz y podrás conocerlo n.n ¡Me encanta que tu imaginación vuele! Porque significa que la historia te agrada lo suficiente :-P gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Pues sí hermosa, Terry no alcanzó a deshacerse de esos viejos resentimientos, en realidad los bloqueó… y ahora con Candy presente las cosas se complicaron pero también se le iluminó la existencia, aunque fuera después de tantos años, pero bueno… hermosa ojalá lo que sigue te guste también, por lo pronto la pecosa ya está en Londres n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **¡Hola querida Eli!** No te preocupes, puedes leer cuando puedas y desees n.n me alegra que estés más despejada de cualquier modo :-P sabes que tienes razón, Richard murió literalmente de dolor por la muerte de Terry, especialmente porque siempre se arrepintió de no haberle demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba en realidad. Nuestro romeo no tiene un corazón físico linda, pero sí tiene los sentimientos y la esencia del mismo, él es un alma hermosa y esperemos que logre reconciliarse con su padre. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que es más fácil perdonar a quienes no significan gran cosa para uno, ¡diste en el clavo! Solamente espero que en este capítulo hayas podido soltar un rato el pañuelo ¡je, je! Sé que es complicado que no se puedan demostrar su amor de forma física, pero sí lo hacen a través de acciones, palabras, sentimientos… su conexión es única n.n ¡Ah esa Candy ja, ja! Cierto, primero totalmente escéptica y ahora hasta investigando ¡ja, ja! Me alegra que te gustara el detalle de la rubia con el nombre del teatro, creo que era lo mínimo que merece Terry ¿no crees? Sí, ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final, ojalá te siga gustando hermosa, todas tienen algunas teorías ¡ji, ji! Eso me encanta… De verdad yo soy feliz de que disfrutes la historia preciosa, mil gracias por eso, por leer y por comentar… nos seguimos leyendo ¿va? Cuídate, te envío bendiciones, abrazos y besos también. TQM.

.

 **Lea:** Efectivamente linda, el duque es un pendiente que Terry tiene todavía… ya conoces su intenso y explosivo carácter, era difícil que se deshiciera del resentimiento, y menos si bloqueó cualquier sentimiento o recuerdo de su padre… Cierto que nuestro Romeo merece el paraíso por perdonar a la gusana, aunque ya lo merecía desde antes :-P Pronto sabrás cómo soluciona este tema del duque verás. Fíjate que el no ir a la luz no tiene tanta relación con el hecho de estar sepultado al lado de Richard, puesto que su papá murió cinco años después de que nuestro niño hermoso llegara al mausoleo, más bien parece ser que no dejó de dolerle el abandono e indiferencia. Y sí, es cierto que no desea separarse de Candy… la cosa no será fácil, pero sigo firme en que ellos tendrán su final feliz ;-) gracias por seguir leyendo querida Lea, te dejo saludos también hermosa.

.

 **CGG:** ¡Qué gusto que hayas vuelto hermosa! Bienvenida de nuevo n.n me alegra que el momento depresivo ya te haya dejado libre. ¿Verdad que el amor de nuestros rebeldes es inagotable y va más allá de cualquier cosa? Me encanta que lo veas igual a tu servidora. Y muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras y opiniones linda, no merezco tales elogios, pero los recibo muy agradecida, me alientan a mejorar cada día; me alegra ser parte de aquéllas personas que podemos regalarte un poco de alegría al verlos juntos n.n ¿y pues qué te digo hermosa? ¡No llores por favor! Sé que es un fic agridulce, que tiene momentos bastante intensos y que te sacan un buen coraje, pero bueno… intenté hacer también otros pasajes divertidos, graciosos y lindos, para que la historia tenga de todo; espero estarlo logrando… que bueno que te gustó cómo se confesaron su amor, y pues sí, la loca de gusana tuvo la culpa por obsesiva y caprichosa… pero te aseguro que lo empezó a pagar desde que vio cómo los reflectores sí le caían encima a Terry… además bien que sabía que él ni la hora le daba a la condenada; si no se arrepintieron ella y su madre, lo más seguro es que sí estén pagando todavía sus locuras… y descuida preciosa, habrá final feliz ;-) ¡gracias por regresar y espero te siga gustando! Cuídate mucho, no dejes que la depresión te gane y disfruta la vida ¿va? Cariños para ti también n.n

.

 **CyT:** Hola linda, gracias a ti por leer y comentar n.n ¡excelente que eres terrytana! De pronto las fans de Albert son bastante activas y nos dejan un poquito atrás a nosotras x.X y hermosa, tu propuesta es interesante la verdad; te digo, igual y en una oportunidad podría hacerlo… pero no digas que tú escribes fatal, casi nadie aquí es profesional, lo hacemos por amor a Terry y al arte, y vamos aprendiendo y mejorando; vamos, que nadie nace sabiendo ¿no crees? ;-) Por lo que si te animas en algún momento y en algo te puedo ayudar, no dudes en hacérmelo saber ¿va? Gracias de nuevo, ojalá te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!

.

Princesas **ladyofimagination98, Sandy Sanchez, Pinwy Love, sundarcy, Saga Dreamer, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, sony77 y ELISA LUCÍA V 2016** ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Como es usual, estaré feliz de responderles vía PM ¡besos!

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Nos leemos el próximo viernes 27 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	12. Cap 11

**Hola a todo mundo n.n**

Ya llegamos al viernes, y con ello al antepenúltimo capítulo… sí ya sé que dije que eran 14, pero cuando me puse a editar me di cuenta de que el 11 y el 12 eran demasiado cortos, así que los uní para que quedara un poco más extenso… además es viernes y no habrá otro hasta el próximo lunes, creo que se los debía ;-)

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Llegamos al cementerio, al mausoleo… sí, por favor recuperen sus pañuelos desechables y un tecito para los nervios… aunque también les regalo un momento dulce, para que no sea todo tan emotivo.

Y bueno, otra vez olvidé el otro día pedirles que por favor si ven faltas de ortografía, redacción o gramática me avisen para que pueda corregirlas.

Y bien, ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo XI**

.

.

Habiendo dejado el coche en el estacionamiento, hicieron el recorrido por el interior a pie. El lugar era precioso, a pesar del significado de los monumentos y figuras que ahí encontraron, era como un hermoso museo al aire libre; con el pasto tan verde y perfectamente bien cuidado como el más bello jardín de la ciudad. Se respiraba un aire de paz, en donde se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pájaros y se percibía el aroma a hierba fresca y tierra mojada. Las lápidas estaban rodeadas de flores y había árboles por doquier, que dejaban pasar tenues rayos de sol que lograban que el lugar tuviera tintes de bosque encantado.

Llegaron a un gran mausoleo que imitaba los grandes templos griegos, construido en mármol y granito con una hermosa puerta de roble… eran tan antiguo como hermoso.

\- Llegamos – anunció Edward, y Candy de pronto sintió que un escalofrío la asaltó recorriéndole toda la columna. Se quedó muy quieta unos momentos, mirando las elegantes columnas y formas del bello monumento.

Algo la hizo querer entrar… y así lo solicitó.

\- ¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó con voz quedita, temblorosa. El duque se sorprendió un poco, pero no le vio inconveniente.

\- Seguro, solamente que en este caso Patty, te voy a pedir como un favor muy especial no grabar nada del interior. –

\- Oh descuida, no me atrevería. – se apresuró la aludida a responder.

\- Entonces vamos… –

El caballero de ojos grises se acercó a la entrada, de donde sacó una llave que estaba escondida en un hueco atrás de la lámpara que pendía al lado derecho de la ancha y hermosa puerta. Abrió y permitió el paso de las damas presentes y de Stear, antes de entrar él.

A los chicos les sorprendió el interior, era un pequeño y elegante edificio que estaba impecablemente limpio; esto no era sorprendente pues estaban enterados de que había una cuadrilla de trabajadores manteniendo el cementerio y tumbas en óptimas condiciones.

Había lámparas y un par de antorchas encendidas, al centro una pequeña fuente de cantera que dejaba correr cristalinas aguas y su murmullo relajante incrementaba la sensación de paz. Todos ellos mostraban un respetuoso y solemne silencio, pero deleitaban su vista con las figuras y plantas que proporcionaban al sitio una imagen menos dramática.

\- Aquí es – les indicó el duque, acercándose a la pared del fondo donde se encontraban varios nichos.

El del centro y principal era por supuesto el de Richard Alexander Graham, padre de Terry; a su lado izquierdo estaba la duquesa Ernestina, abajo los padres y abuelos de Edward, pero al lado derecho del duque estaba precisamente SU nombre, lo que provocó que los bellos ojos de Candy se humedecieran irremediablemente… Empezó a temblar y por un momento sintió que desfallecería… su adorado mocoso engreído estaba ahí… muerto… la idea era tan dolorosa como brutal… pero aquéllos ojos verdiazules que tanto amaba le dieron fuerza para mantenerse en pie… _'A mi amado y siempre recordado hijo… Terrence Graham. 28 Ene 1897 – 20 Dic 1915'_ rezaba la placa con letras de oro, distinción que fue únicamente para el duque y su primogénito. Para la rubia fue estremecedor encontrarse de pie frente a este lugar, mirando el corto pero significativo texto de la tumba de aquél que había aprendido a amar tantos años después de su muerte… los demás notaron su evidente turbación pero evitaron hacer comentario alguno; y es que ella lloraba silenciosamente y movía sus labios suavemente, en medio de una emotiva oración. Candy levantó la mano derecha y pasó los dedos sobre las letras con delicadeza, con reverencia y devoción…

Patty y Stear se acercaron a ella y la flanquearon, y su primo le rodeó los hombros con el brazo izquierdo en un cariñoso intento por reconfortarla. Su anfitrión estaba un poco aparte; no comprendía del todo esta reacción de la joven, pero Albert le había comentado algo de que su hermana había demostrado un interés muy marcado por el otrora actor, y que siendo ella una chica sensible y de nobles sentimientos, era probable que se sintiera impresionada de algún modo al estar allá. Sin embargo y teniéndola frente a él, a Edward le dio la impresión de que lo que la rubia mostraba no era simple interés o sensibilidad, era dolor genuino y profundo. Suspiró enternecido por ello, quizá sí había personas con un corazón tan grande como para amar de ese modo a alguien que jamás conoció.

Evidentemente no faltaban las flores al lado de cada nicho, pero en especial en el lugar que ocupara Terrence; donde había permanentemente y por órdenes expresas de Richard, blancos narcisos y amapolas blancas también. Ambas especies distintivas de su país, pero las primeras más por haber sido las favoritas de Eleanor, esto último lo sabía Candice por boca del mismo Terry; y darse cuenta de que esas flores lo acompañaban por decisión de su padre la impresionó grandemente.

Cuando Patty notó que su amiga se sacudía ligeramente por los callados sollozos que emitía, también se acercó a abrazarla tratando de contenerla, lo que provocó que por el impulso de apretarla perdieran un poco el equilibrio, quedando mucho más cerca de la placa del actor. La periodista, quien era muy atenta a los detalles y observadora por obvias razones, se percató de que sobresalía un pequeño punto blanquecino de la parte de abajo de la placa del joven, y curiosa como buena periodista que era, alargó la mano para tocarlo y ver de qué se trataba.

Resultó que era una esquina apenas visible de un papel, Stear pidió permiso a Edward de sacarlo pues era curioso que estuviera ahí y nadie lo hubiese visto antes. Él asintió por la misma razón ¿cómo es que nadie lo vio durante todos esos años? Resultó que era un sobre muy viejo, con letras desgastadas por el tiempo pero aún legibles, en una elegante y estudiada caligrafía que rezaba: _'Para mi hijo Terry'_ y cuyo hallazgo dejó bastantes sorprendidos a los cuatro presentes.

\- Increíble – decía Edward una vez que volvieron a la mansión llevando el sobre consigo, el cual estaban tratando con sumo cuidado por sugerencia del arquitecto, que se había vuelto aficionado a las antigüedades a raíz de su trabajo restaurando el ahora Graham's Theatre. – ¡Es incomprensible como esto estuvo ahí desde hace tanto tiempo y nadie se percató! – decía el muy anonadado duque, quien estaba pensando que los empleados eran verdaderamente despistados.

Candy en cambio, creía que ese descubrimiento no era casualidad; ella, quien antes negaba la existencia de cualquier cosa paranormal o peculiar, ahora estaba segura que algo especial la había impulsado a solicitar la entrada al mausoleo; y que también esa misma fuerza o llamada misteriosa había dejado que su amiga descubriese la minúscula parte del sobre que lograba verse.

A pesar de la inicial renuencia de los presentes de leer el contenido de lo que a todas luces era una carta de despedida del 14° duque para su hijo, precisamente por la naturaleza privada de la misiva; al final esos extraños impulsos que no solamente la rubia, si no también Edward estaban teniendo, y casi como si fueran los indicados y designados para abrir el sobre, decidieron finalmente hacerlo.

Usando unos guantes y unas pinzas que el noble tenía y que usaba para manipular objetos antiguos y vintage que gustaba de coleccionar, sacaron el contenido con sumo cuidado, y esperando que el tiempo no hubiese borrado del todo el texto. Afortunadamente y por no haber estado demasiado expuestas al polvo y al aire, las hojas se conservaban bastante bien y la caligrafía se comprendía claramente. El joven aristócrata sintió la necesidad, por raro que pareciera, de pedirle a Candy que fuese ella quien diera lectura a la carta; ella se conmovió por el gesto y después de agradecer emocionada, dio lectura en voz alta y algo quebrada por la conmoción en ciertos momentos.

 _'28 Enero 1916._

 _Querido hijo… no… mi amadísimo Terry:_

 _Hoy sería tu aniversario número 19, y tengo el alma destrozada. Siento que el corazón me ha sido arrancado del pecho pues soy un padre que ha perdido dos veces a su adorado primogénito… ningún hombre debería enterrar a sus hijos… ningún hombre debería ver cómo casi ante sus ojos se apaga una vida tan hermosa, un futuro tan brillante como el tuyo… Ningún hombre debería vivir arrepentido de no haber sido el padre que debió ser… Aquí, sentado frente al lugar donde descansarán tus restos para la eternidad, escribo estas líneas y te dejo mi alma y corazón rotos; ya frente a tu precioso cuerpo inerte he llorado como un loco, te he suplicado perdón por mi indiferencia y dureza para contigo… ahora que ya no puedes escucharme, ahora que no puedo ver más el brillo de tu maravillosa mirada, tan parecida a la de tu madre… Perdóname hijo… hijito de mi alma; mi mayor amor y orgullo… no supe comprenderte, ponerme en tu lugar y ser tu guía, tu amigo, tu apoyo y tu pilar… ahora no puedo hacer más que tratar de honrar tu vida tan corta pero deslumbrante, tu inolvidable memoria, prometiéndote ser mejor padre y persona de ahora en adelante, en tu nombre Terrence; en el nombre de ese amor que siempre te tuve y jamás te supe demostrar. Espero que cuando sea mi turno haya logrado alcanzar la paz de una conciencia más limpia, y al menos un poco de tu resplandor y me envuelva; y pueda entonces mirarte a los ojos para decirte que te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta siempre. Descansa mi muy amado hijo…'_

El silencio se hizo de la habitación después de que Candy y su tierna voz hubieron terminado la lectura; la emotividad y profundo amor expresado en las palabras leídas los dejaron mudos a todos, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas danzando en sus pestañas…

Después de unos minutos de no emitir sonido alguno, el duque con voz suave y llena de respeto fue quién se atrevió a decir algo…

\- Es verdad, mi abuelo solía contarnos que su padre cambió radicalmente luego de lo que pasó con el tío Terrence, con quien era especialmente duro y hasta cruel e indiferentel; y que realmente trató de honrar siempre la memoria de su querido y rebelde hijo. Aunque él falleció pocos años después que el tío, dijo mi abuelo que se fue en paz pues logró hacer las paces y perdonarse a sí mismo, a través de sus otros hijos. Esta carta me parece que fue una clara y hermosa despedida, pero también una especie de liberación y muestra de su arrepentimiento. –

\- Es triste que se haya dado cuenta de su error hasta después de que su hijo muriera – acotó Stear, quien no comprendía del todo toda la situación, pero a quien las palabras del viejo duque le habían calado hondo.

\- Pero al menos recapacitó. – dijo la novia del arquitecto – En la investigación previa supimos que él no demandó a la compañía Stratford por lo del accidente, como se esperaba de él. –

\- Es cierto… fue tal su desolación que no pudo hacer más que tratar de ser mejor, ser lo que Terry esperó de él toda su vida… – eran las palabras de la rubia.

Y entonces lo supo, supo que esta carta significaba la liberación del alma de su amor… debía mostrársela… la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Él solamente podía hacerse presente en el teatro y en la villa de Escocia, en donde por cierto tenía su ahora-sí-cita con él.

\- ¿Qué harás con esta carta Edward? – fue la pregunta de Stear, haciendo audible el también pensamiento de las dos chicas presentes.

\- Pues… hay que conservarla claro, es un emotivo recordatorio de que no debemos permitir que nada se interponga al amor… nada, ni el orgullo, ni el deber, como hizo mi bisabuelo. – sonrió, con la idea que se le ocurrió de pronto. – Tengo entendido que ustedes dirigieron el proyecto de restauración de un teatro en NY ¿correcto? –

\- Sí… - fue la dudosa respuesta de la rubia.

\- Y también que deseaban visitar la villa de Escocia, justamente en la que nació el tío Terrence ¿cierto? –

\- Así es… - fue Patty la que contestó esto.

\- Bueno… les contaré un pequeño secreto a voces. – Se recargó en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón ejecutivo. – Desde hace muchos años se dice que esa villa está encantada. Desde 1916 para ser más específicos. – la cara de genuina duda que los otros pusieron hizo sonreír al aristócrata otra vez. – Así es; dicen que el espíritu de ese rebelde que fue mi tío ronda el lugar desde entonces, aunque no es constante. Gracias a ello nunca, y lo digo tal cual, NUNCA logramos que los trabajadores permanezcan en el lugar más de unos meses; juran y perjuran que lo han visto en la sala de piano, que les informo, era el lugar favorito del tío en esa villa. Y que incluso escuchan las melancólicas notas de Claro de Luna de Beethoven. -

\- La predilecta de Terry – dijo Candy, sin pensarlo… Edward arqueó la ceja, pues no era un dato muy conocido que digamos, pero siguió.

\- Efectivamente… también dicen haberlo visto por los establos… -

\- Él amaba montar... le dolió mucho tener que dejar atrás a su querida yegua blanca Theodora… - y de nuevo fue la pecosa, hablando más para ella misma, con datos que no se encontraban en ningún lado.

\- Eeehhh… correcto, amaba montar… de lo otro nadie sabría decirlo con certeza… - ahora el noble estaba oficialmente curioso - ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Candy? No es información que sea del dominio público. –

\- Estee… bueno… - tarde se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás. – Es que me hice amiga de la nieta de Karen Jackson, antes Klaisse, que fue amiga de Terry; supongo que ella le contó a su nieta y ella a mí. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No es que fuera a decir que el mismo actor se lo había contado ¿no? Chiflada era lo más suave que le dirían. Esto pareció dejar satisfechos a los demás, por lo que Grandchester continúo donde se había quedado.

\- Bien; les decía que por esa situación de que los empleados huyen despavoridos y que solamente la señora Carter sigue ahí impasible, pero como ya es muy mayor como para hacerse cargo sola de todo, es que hemos decidido convertir la villa en un museo. Creo que sería el lugar ideal para la carta de mi bisabuelo. ¿No creen? –

La idea en realidad era excelente, todos asintieron concordando en que era lo mejor.

\- Stear ¿te interesaría hacerte cargo de ese proyecto? – el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido. – La villa es grande, pero nada que ver con un teatro, el trabajo no sería demasiado por lo que no te quitaría tanto tiempo, pero te aseguro que la paga será buena. -

\- Oh no tienes ni qué decirlo Edward, si acepto el proyecto te aseguro que eso sería el menor detalle – Stear se notaba vivamente interesado.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te interesa? –

\- Sí de hecho, encontré que restaurar antiguos edificios es un reto muy gratificante; creo que transformar una hermosa villa escocesa en un museo también lo sería. – Aceptaba tácita y amablemente el joven.

\- Entonces ¿qué les parece si vamos a verla? –

\- Estaríamos encantados – dijo Candy luego de mirar a su primo y amiga, quienes le guiñaron un ojo, pues al final no tuvieron que solicitar el permiso para ir; habían sido invitados por el duque en persona.

\- Perfecto, entonces si están de acuerdo partiremos mañana. Es un viaje corto en avión, de una hora y media aproximadamente. –

\- Está bien – dijeron al unísono los tres visitantes.

\- Muy bien, Clarisse les dará detalles más tarde, cuando esté todo preparado. –

Y con este tema se quedaron un rato más, ya había llegado la hora de la comida, misma a la que fueron invitados de honor de la casa Grandchester; terminando de despedirse a eso de las 5 de la tarde, pues debían ir a prepararse para el viaje del día siguiente.

…

El camino del aeropuerto a las afueras de Edimburgo, donde se localizaba la espaciosa propiedad de los Grandchester, fue muy tranquilo; la verde espesura de los campos bordeados de frondosos árboles les obsequió con un placentero trayecto, el clima era fresco y estaba un poco nublado, pero eso no restaba belleza a la magnificencia de la naturaleza.

En unos 20 minutos llegaron, Edward les había contado en el trayecto que en los tiempos de su bisabuelo y tío los caminos no eran tan buenos como ahora, y que entonces usualmente tomaba prácticamente una hora llegar desde la ciudad a la villa; pero _"¡Claro está!"_ acotó el duque, que el tío Terrence desafiando toda regla como de costumbre, solía tomar su Rolls Royce Silver Ghost del año (obsequio de su padre cuando cumplió 15 años), y acelerarlo a todo lo que daba, llegando a su destino en tan solo cuarenta minutos más o menos. Esto asombró a Stear, quien solía ser bastante cuidadoso al conducir; pero a Candy no, de hecho le causó bastante gracia, definitivamente eso era lo que podía esperar del revoltoso Terry.

\- Allá está – anunció Edward que iba al volante, siempre emulando a su tío de hacer las cosas por sí mismo y a su modo.

Los tres jóvenes dejaron salir un muy sentido y honesto ¡wow! al observar la vasta propiedad. Eran varias hectáreas y desde donde se habían detenido en una pequeña colina, se apreciaba un lago con un bello campo de flores blancas y amarillas al lado de infinidad de árboles; y allá al fondo, una preciosa mansión de estilo victoriano también, como el palacete de Londres.

Al irse acercando, encontraron que el perímetro más cercano de la villa estaba protegida por una reja de bronce y hierro pintado de blanco con aplicaciones doradas, se mantenía en buen estado pero tenía todo el toque antiguo que los jóvenes esperaban. Al arribar vieron que la casa contaba con amplios y altos ventanales en todas las plantas, desde la baja hasta el ático. Las ventanas, que se abrían al centro dejando entrar la suave brisa, eran también blancas con hermosos cortinajes de gasa y seda.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció el aristócrata – Hace tiempo que no venía para acá, esto sigue tan hermoso como siempre – les contó a sus visitantes.

\- ¡Es bellísima! – Patty estaba extasiada, pues ella era inglesa también y apreciaba de corazón una magnífica propiedad como esta.

\- Es cierto, es impresionante – Alistear estaba cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea de transformar tan esplendoroso lugar en un museo.

Candy estaba en uno de sus recientemente inusuales silencios; el lugar era justo como Terry lo describiera. _"Él nació en este sitio"_ pensaba la pecosa, conmovida. _"supongo que si de pronto puedo estar por allá es porque nací en ese lugar y le tuve especial cariño…"_ fueron las palabras que alguna vez el actor le dijo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué te parece la villa Candy? – quiso saber el noble, que seguía admirado de la transparencia y nobleza del corazón de la rubia, quien casi no disimulaba la oleada de sentimientos y sensaciones que estar ahí le provocaban.

\- Es justo como… - y casi se le salía un "como Terry la describió" – justo como la imaginaba ¡es maravillosa! –

\- Sí… solo espero que no se aparezca el fantasma de mi tío, no quisiera que se espantaran ¡ja, ja, ja! – Edward bromeaba, la verdad es que él poco iba para allá y cuando lo hacía, nunca le había tocado presenciar nada extraordinario tampoco. Y no porque Terry no estuviese ahí en algunas ocasiones, sino porque Edward no le desagradaba realmente.

Tanto Stear como Patty rieron junto con él, aunque un tanto nerviosos; vamos, que el arquitecto ya había tenido ocasión de experimentar fenómenos por demás extraños en el teatro y como que no le quedaron ganas de repetir la experiencia. Y la castaña, pues digamos que se ponía nerviosa en solidaridad con su novio. La rubia en cambio…

\- ¡Vamos! No creo que sea tan malo ¿o sí? – ella sabía que no… ¡por supuesto que no lo era!

\- Bueno… - el duque hizo una simpática mueca – la última chica que huyó dijo que lo había visto recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de música, con los brazos cruzados y que le sonrió "diabólicamente"… - la última palabra la enfatizó alargándola a propósito y con una entonación impostada en gracioso suspenso.

\- ¿Diabólicamente? – preguntó una temerosa O'Brian y el joven Cornwell la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla.

\- Dudo mucho que Terry pudiera sonreír de ese modo; burlón y cínico podría ser, pero jamás sería de forma malvada… - y la pecosa lo defendió fervientemente, ocasionando un arqueo de ceja de Edward y la sonrisa comprensiva de su primo.

\- Vaya Candy, cualquiera pensaría que lo conoces bien, y que hasta estás enamorada de él – bromeó Grandchester de forma por demás pícara; logrando un sonrojo notorio en las pecosas mejillas.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren Edward! – fue la elusiva respuesta de la chica que sacudió la mano derecha como restándole importancia a los comentarios y miraba hacia arriba.

Lo cierto es que él tenía toda la razón… y en ese preciso instante Candice estaba deseando como desesperada que ese tan famoso y "terrible espectro" se presentara ante ella; moría por verlo y escuchar su preciosa voz.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado; por la tarde, luego de descansar y comer, tuvieron un tour por la vieja casona, cortesía del duque y la anciana ama de llaves. Paseando por cada habitación, la rubia se imaginaba a Terry en cada una de ellas, lo veía caminando en la biblioteca con uno de esos elegantes tomos empastados en piel en las manos, moviendo ligeramente los labios al seguir las líneas, y con sus ojos brillantes y apasionados inmerso en alguna emocionante aventura… o sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia el bello lago en la sala que les mostraron como la que él frecuentaba cuando pasaba ahí sus veranos, siempre solitario. Ahí el aroma de Terrence fue casi mágico para ella, aunque parecía que era la única que lograba percibirlo tan claramente.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los retratos, justo antes de la sala de música, su anfitrión les contó un poco de la historia acerca de cada uno de los que ahí estaban… aparecían en orden de nacimiento, por lo que Terry estaba justo después del Duque Richard.

¡Ese cuadro sí que era hermoso! Ninguno de los otros rostros ahí se le comparaba… Y a pesar de las sutiles diferencias con Terry, pues no era un retrato exacto o perfecto, sí se adivinaba la esencia y naturaleza intrépida, independiente y retadora del modelo. Otra vez los verdes ojos se perdieron en los azules de la pintura, que la miraban penetrantes y desafiantes; y entonces esa brisa que ella conocía tan bien y tanto extrañaba la envolvió… y el aroma suave, casi imperceptible de maderas y lavanda de su dueño le acarició los sentidos… Terrence, como ya acostumbraba, así le hizo saber que ahí estaba, como había prometido; esto hizo que el corazón de Candy se saltara un par de latidos, y sus labios se curvearon automáticamente en una brillante y enamorada sonrisa… que tampoco pasó desapercibida para sus acompañantes.

\- Increíble que el tío siga teniendo la capacidad de arrancar sonrisas como estas, a estas alturas ¡ja, ja, ja! – se burló un poco el tipo al ver la soñadora y medio bobalicona que Candy exhibía al quedarse mirando fijamente el cuadro.

\- No la culpe Excelencia, mi abuela decía que el señorito parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo… y que el cuadro aunque no le hacía total justicia, sí se le acercaba al real. – dijo la señora Carter

\- ¡Pero se portaba como un diablillo ja, ja, ja! – fue la respuesta del caballero.

\- Naaa… yo creo que solamente quería ser él mismo… - dijo la pecosa con dulzura, todavía embelesada con esos ojazos… entonces un susurro llegó a sus oídos, uno lejano y tenue, solamente para ella, _"Debería ser ilegal mirar mi retrato de ese modo, pecosa pervertida…"_ y esto consiguió un gesto de desconcierto en la joven, que airada se volteó repentinamente hacia el dueño de la propiedad - ¿Nos muestras los demás por favor Edward? Patty necesita más información del resto de los ilustres miembros de tu familia, no solamente la de este mocoso engreído. – Los aludidas abrieron y cerraron la boca un par de veces, pues su actitud enfadada y altiva de ahora, contrastaba con la ensoñada de hacía unos segundos.

\- Eh… sí claro… - atinó a acceder el pobre hombre de los ojos grises, mientras que Stear contenía una risita.

Pero una melodiosa y hermosa carcajada sonó directamente en la cabeza de Candy, junto con un _"pecosa enojona, te veré más tarde"_.

El resto del día fue de lo más tranquilo… el piano que les mostraran era el mismo que él solía tocar; por supuesto que Candy, con todo y su orgullo levemente herido, fue y se sentó en el banco y acarició con parsimonia las teclas de marfil, tratando de sentir el tacto de él de algún modo; nuevamente lo imaginó ahí sentado, tocando; dejándose llevar por la melodía y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que los acordes y las vibraciones de los sonidos le provocaban… también vieron el antiguo cello, que estaba en su estuche y que Richard no permitió que nadie volviera a tocar…

Después de la merienda, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar pues había sido un largo día. Obviamente, cuando todo estuvo ya en silencio, Candice se escabulló hasta la que les dijeron fue el dormitorio de Terrence, que también había sido cerrada por órdenes de Richard y que según indicara el ama de llaves, se mantenía justo como el jovencito la dejara; debían limpiarla con regularidad pero siempre estaba asegurada con llave. La pecosa se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensando cómo haría para colarse y pasar unos minutos al menos en ese pequeño santuario… todas las luces estaban apagadas ya, y las sombras que los árboles proyectaban a causa de la plateada y brillante luna, se deslizaban por las paredes meciéndose con pereza al compás del ligero viento de afuera… el ambiente se sentía algo frío, y ese mismo viento se puso a jugar un poco con los rizos sueltos de la rubia, que seguía parada frente a la hermosa puerta blanca, considerando seriamente colarse por la ventana luego de trepar el árbol que sabía, quedaba justo enfrente.

\- Hola, señorita Andley… - la seductora voz de barítono de Terry la saludó, haciéndose visible frente a la chica, recargado en la puerta con su típica actitud aparentemente despreocupada pero siempre con elegancia. Ella sonrió sin pensarlo, ¡lo había extrañado tanto!, su felicidad fue correspondida con otra sonrisa que rivalizaba en belleza.

\- Hola… viniste… - no podía sentirse más feliz de por fin tener esa visión celestial justo delante de ella.

\- Lo prometí ¿no? – le guiñó él un ojo, sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente. Él por supuesto ya conocía la intención de ella de meterse en su cuarto, así que dejó su relajada posición y mirándola de reojo con travesura, atravesó la madera, logrando que la rubia sintiera un ligero estremecimiento; nunca dejaría de impresionarse al verlo hacer eso… además hacía más que evidente que él era…

Pero el sonido de un seguro quitándose lentamente la sacó de sus cavilaciones sobre realidades y fantasmas, luego un breve rechinido le mostró que la puerta estaba abierta… con él dentro invitándola a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza. Así lo hizo… pero se quedó de pie apenas dio dos pasos…

\- ¿Qué sucede Pecas? – y ella paseaba sus verdes ojos por todo el lugar, reconociéndolo, sintiéndolo a él, aspirando su aroma, su presencia…

\- Es increíble estar aquí… gracias Terry… - dijo con la vocecita casi apagada y las lágrimas prendidas de sus espesas pestañas. Obtuvo una sonrisa ladeada por respuesta y una "caricia" de brisa a sus mejillas.

\- Gracias a ti por estar aquí… antes de que esto se convierta en ese museo que planea ese sujeto que me llama tío. – dijo él con algo de acidez.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – la cara de sorpresa de ella le causó gracia.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Por supuesto que lo sé, y también sé que tu amiga realizará un "documental" sobre mi familia… - cerró los ojos – todos ellos te quieren mucho Candy, y se los agradezco… -

\- Terry… - ella estaba conmovida, y cuando eso sucedía no sabía qué decir, así que optó por acercarse a la cómoda y distraerse leyendo los títulos de las obras ahí resguardadas.

\- Siempre me gustó Shakespeare… - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros cuando Candice le dirigió una miradita sonriente.

\- ¡No podía ser de otro modo ji, ji! ¿Puedo? – preguntó ella cuando llegó al secreter donde esperaba encontrar alguna vieja nota y conocer la caligrafía del actor. Él asintió y fue a tirarse en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su nuca. Ella tuvo éxito luego de unos cuantos minutos de investigación. Aunque era un papel viejo, un poco más que la carta del duque, que como también estuvo bajo otras hojas y con poco contacto con el viento o la luz; se conservaba muy bien.

Eran unas notas sobre Romeo y Julieta al parecer, sabía que era la obra predilecta de Eleanor Baker, y lo fue del mismo Terry hasta antes de…

La escritura era impecable, con trazos elegantes y firmes ligeramente inclinados a la derecha, con letras claras y bien marcadas, señal inequívoca del carácter fuerte del dueño de tan bella caligrafía.

\- ¿Esta es tu letra Terry? – sabía que sí, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios…

\- Sí… supongo que dejé olvidado todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo… - fue la respuesta.

\- ¿Pu… pudiera…? – no se animaba, a pesar de todo aún se sentía nerviosa y tímida en su siempre imponente presencia.

\- ¿Quedártela? – la miró con destellos de absoluto amor en sus zafiros – Por supuesto que sí pecas, puedes tomar lo que desees de este sitio. –

\- ¡Oh no podría aunque quisiera! Si me descubren me acusarán de groopie ladrona y obsesiva ¡je, je! – pero encontró algo más que tal vez no notaran que faltaba… y eso era un bello pañuelo con las iniciales T.G. bordadas… - Aunque tal vez… - se lo mostró, preguntando en silencio sobre el pequeño pedazo de tela.

\- Lo bordó mi nana para mí cuando tenía 8 años y fui enviado al San Pablo - él le contó que desde entonces siempre lo llevó consigo, y que cuando fue por última vez a la villa, de 15 años, lo había creído perdido, provocando con ello algo de tristeza pues ya tenía planeado huir a América a buscar a su madre.

\- Es muy lindo… - elogió la chica.

\- Quédatelo, por favor… - fue la sentida petición del aristócrata, que deseaba que ese pedacito de amor de su solitaria infancia estuviera en las manos de su adorada pecosa.

La chica asintió acariciando la tela con delicadeza y ternura… su amado había sostenido ese pañuelo muchas veces desde que era un pequeñito asustado y solo; lo había acompañado en sus momentos tristes recordándole que no lo estaba tanto, ni tan abandonado como creía… lo que le recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaban en esa villa.

\- Terry... – trató de empezar a hablar, pero él sabía lo que pretendía y decidió evitarlo, o al menos retrasarlo todo lo que le fuera posible.

\- Mañana Candy… por favor… hoy solamente déjame mirarte, sentir tu presencia… - ella se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si tan solo pudiera abrazarlo o al menos acariciar su mejilla, su cabello… ¡sus dedos siquiera! – Ven aquí… - le señaló la cama… ella se intimidó un momento… - ¡Vamos pecosa no puedo propasarme contigo aunque matara por hacerlo! – fue la divertida forma de convencerla que él encontró, y de paso aligeraba un poco la tensión del momento.

\- ¡Chistoso! – espetó la rubia, pero no declinó la invitación y se acomodó a su lado, mirándolo de frente y recostada sobre su antebrazo izquierdo…

Él sentía que si estiraba la mano lograría acariciar su tersa piel, tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente… pero sabía que era inútil, tantos años intentando palpar algo, lo que fuera, sin resultados… solamente podía concentrar su energía para mover objetos y hacer sus características bromas y travesuras; pero él no podía tocar nada, ya no era un ser corpóreo, era solamente espíritu, alma, presencia, esencia… ella se vio envuelta por los brazos de ese amado hombre, que efectivamente la rodeaban pero no la sostenían… para Candy la sensación era extraña, lo veía rodeándola, pero no sentía su peso, su calidez… únicamente el aroma y el vientecillo que solía envolverla en esos "abrazos"… deseaba llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte por él, si su idea resultaba, después no se separarían más. Así, se dejó envolver por una canción que Terry empezó a tararear para ella… pronto se quedó dormida y soñó con él…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Ya casi hermosas… ya casito… nuestro Romeo se resiste a charlar con la pecosa de ese tema que tanto bloquea… pero bueno sí, ya sabes que efectivamente su último pendiente es su señor padre… veremos cómo se resuelve esto.

.

.

 **Blanca G:** Ay hermoso sí estuvo corto tienes razón, pero al menos el de hoy es un poco más largo n.n la razón por la que Terry sigue aquí ya está visto que es el duque, falta ver si Terry lo perdona y se libera de ataduras… ¿listos para separarse? Tampoco lo creo, pero de algún modo se tiene que resolver esto, lo sabremos próximamente :-P gracias por leer y comentar linda, espero te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

¡Querida **Eli**! Sí, la pecosa le pone mucho empeño y amor a lo que hace por nuestro adorado Romeo, ¡Es que él es tan lindo! No merece menos n.n me alegra mucho que te gustaran los pequeños detalles de Candy para él, incluida la invitación a Adrienne, la nieta de Karen, como una manera de tenerla también ahí. ¡Claro que Terry se quedó embobado con ella! Si se esmeró en su arreglo solamente para él :-D lo del duque fue triste sí, al menos se dio cuenta de que la regó. Ah Edward ¡ja, ja! Tiene por ídolo a nuestro actor favorito y sigue su ejemplo, por eso es tan agradable;-) y pues hermosa espero que la visita al mausoleo haya sido linda, sé que es algo fuerte y muy emotivo, pero intenté darle toques bonitos para que no fuera tan dramático… preciosa muchísimas gracias por tus increíbles palabras de verdad, me haces muy feliz de saber que logro transmitirte sentimientos y emociones, ya sabes… cuídate mucho, también te envío besos y abrazos como de costumbre TQM.

.

 **Lea:** Sí señorita, solamente en la villa puede encontrar a Terry aparte del teatro, así que allá anda Candy ahorita n.n ¡por supuesto que nadie igualaría nunca a nuestro querido Romeo! Es único e irrepetible :-D Sabes que Edward como ya creció en un ambiente menos estricto y rudo, y aparte siguiendo el ejemplo del tío, pues de ningún modo heredó nada de la fulana esa cara de cerdo ¡Afortunadamente! Richard fue injusto y duro con Terry, tal vez porque pensaba que así lo protegía al forjarle carácter, pues solían tratarlo como bastardo aunque no lo fuera; y también porque la regó con todas sus letras el tipo, hay que decirlo… a final de cuentas era un hombre nada más, aunque fuera uno de la nobleza, y cometió muchos errores; lástima que se dio cuenta hasta que su primogénito se había ido… ya veremos si lo perdona y se libera o no n.n ojalá te siga gustando hermosa. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Muchas gracias hermosa, me alegra que te guste cómo avanza el fic n.n y sí, al menos sí fue querido, aunque él no lo supo antes, igual estuvo bien así, de lo contrario quizás nada lo hubiera detenido y no habría conocido a Candy ¿no crees? No te preocupes linda, no será fácil pero tendrán su final feliz n.n ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Hakuouki:** Hola hermosa, no te preocupes, lee cuando puedas y desees que el fic aquí estará, ¡suerte en tus exámenes! Y muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste y sí, ya casi terminamos, tengo pensado cerrarlo el próximo dos de noviembre; ojalá te siga agradando lo que falta. ¡Saludos!

.

Hermosas **sundarcy, Ladyofimagination98, Pinwy Love, sony77, ELISA LUCIA V 2016 y Saga Dreamer** ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Como es usual, estaré feliz de responderles vía PM ¡besos!

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Que tengan padrísimo fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo lunes 30 de octubre.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Buen día!**

Ok, lunes del penúltimo capítulo de esta historia… ya falta muy poquito para el final… y por ello les quiero informar que cambié la fecha de publicación, en especial porque la vez pasada junté dos capítulos en uno, entonces subo hoy el episodio 12; y pasado mañana el 13 y el epílogo…

Y es que tenía pensado publicar mañana 31 de octubre un oneshot por motivo de Halloween, y dejar el último capítulo y epílogo de este fic para el 2 de noviembre; pero temo que como de costumbre, ese shot salió más largo de lo que esperaba y nada más no logro terminarlo; y como la verdad es que no me gusta apresurar una historia, porque Terry y todas ustedes hermosas merecen la mejor calidad que yo pueda ofrecer, dentro de mi limitada capacidad de escribir claro; entonces no me parece propio ni adecuado traerles algo apresurado y que quede cortado o mal redactado sólo por las prisas, ante todo merecen mi más absoluto respeto… Así que bueno, ese shot deberá esperar algunos días más; después de todo, la época prevalece un poco ¿cierto? ¡Y pues de paso se adelantó la finalización de esta historia! Espero eso no les desagrade.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Capítulo corto MUY corto x.X pero necesario, muy necesario… no dejen los pañuelos chicas, aunque el tecito no será TAN necesario hoy; mejor guárdenlo para el miércoles que será ahora sí, el final del fic. Eso sí, tenemos al menos un momento dulce entre nuestros queridos rebeldes n.n

Bueno, gracias por seguir aquí ¡Disfruten la lectura por favor!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo XII**

.

.

Al amanecer un suave tintineo la despertó, Terrence se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo pero no tan cerca de ella, pues el saberla a centímetros de él y no tener la capacidad de estrecharla realmente, le dolía como el infierno; y eso, como ya sabemos, lo desconcentraba y perdía capacidad de mantenerse visible mientras recuperaba fuerzas y calma… Así que se acomodó en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama y que estaba de espaldas a la ventana… pero cuando vislumbró los primeros rayos del sol decidió que era hora de que ella volviera a su habitación y esta suya se volviera a clausurar, de lo contrario la pecosa se ganaría una buena recriminación; aunque le parecía absurdo que si él era el dueño del lugar y le había pedido que se quedase ahí, otra persona ajena le reclamase por acceder… esto de ser un fantasma no era tan divertido algunas veces.

Pero sin otro remedio tuvo que agitar un poco el llamador de ángeles que estaba en la ventana, y que su padre le había obsequiado cuando tenía 6 años un día que descubrió que su pequeño tenía pesadillas, debido a la creciente ansiedad por la separación de su madre y la llegada de la madrastra. Por cierto, decidió que ese pequeño colgante también debería estar en manos de la dulce y valerosa Candy; y en una genial idea logró transportar dicho objeto de su sitio para aparecer en el bolso de la rubia, seguramente ella sabría identificarlo. Ella para ese momento despertó y estaba tallándose los ojos.

Los tenues rayos que apenas iban colándose por la ventana tuvieron la osadía de acariciarla como él deseaba fervientemente, y por un instante tuvo celos de esa dorada luz que sí podía entibiar sus sonrosadas mejillas. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Un ángel de indomable melena dorada y ojos de esmeralda que somnolienta se veía más encantadora todavía. Se preguntó cómo sería despertar a su lado todos los días… besarla y pasear las yemas de sus dedos por toda su cremosa piel… el dolor lo invadió… ¿y si al liberarse él decidía quedarse con ella? Hasta que fuese su turno y entonces partir juntos… él la cuidaría siempre… O tal vez si ella… Sacudió la cabeza negándose a la absurda idea que tuvo repentinamente, y luego se percató de que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad… carraspeó un poco…

\- Hasta que despiertas dormilona – se burló un poco, en un claro intento por borrar la risita de diablura que se estaba mostrando en la pequeña y jugosa boquita de ella. – Debes volver a tu habitación antes de que te descubran aquí y te reten. – Agregó al ver que ella estaba a punto de decir algo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – saltó ella de su lugar, bostezando y estirándose cual gato recién levantado, la visión se le antojó a él lo más sensual que hubiese visto jamás, y abrió los ojos grandes, casi tragando en seco ¡Menos mal que era un espíritu! De lo contrario le habría sido MUY difícil controlar el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella. Vaya, a veces sí servía de algo su etérea condición.

\- Vamos entonces – y su tono fue un tanto tosco, entrecortado y urgente. Lo dijo dándose la vuelta con prisa… para evitar seguir viéndola en esa bata de algodón y seda color durazno pálido.

Ella obedeció un tanto descolocada, pero sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto, donde se recostó con los ojitos entrecerrados, deseando seguir mirándolo pues Terry se había sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en el ventanal aun envuelto en las delgadas y ondulantes cortinas blancas.

\- Duerme un poco más pecosa, yo te estaré cuidando todo el tiempo– le pidió con la voz bajita y ronca… sólo un poco más pedía… sabía que pronto debería irse finalmente.

\- No… quiero seguir mirándote… - protestó con un pucherito adorable a vista del británico, que casi lo derritió; pero un sopor más fuerte que ella la invadió y terminó por rendirse, a pesar de haber luchado ferozmente contra él, y se durmió nuevamente justo después de que él le prometiera verla la siguiente tarde en el lago.

…

Para Candice Andley usualmente el día le traía un sinfín de actividades que la mantenían tan ocupada, que ni siquiera se percataba del avance del tiempo; para cuando se venía a enterar el sol ya había caído y ella podía correr a realizar su actividad favorita, ir al teatro a encontrarse con ese hermoso fantasma; perderse en sus ojos y en la sedosidad de su profunda voz… conocer un mundo nuevo a su lado, enamorarse de su pasión, de su intensidad, de su fortaleza, de su carácter (a veces del demonio, pero así lo amaba); quedar pasmada como tonta si él le sonreía, admirarlo sin pudor alguno cuando él interpretaba algunas escenas para ella, deleitarse con ese increíble y extraño color de ojos suyo… sentirse en medio de una tormenta un momento, y al siguiente en el mar en calma… dejarse llevar por su dulzura o su temperamento impetuoso, huracanado… enamorarse una y otra vez de su risa, de sus travesuras… enojarse por sus bromas y diabluras pero volver a amarlo perdidamente con solamente una ligera sonrisa para ella… Sí, esa era la mejor forma de terminar su día, y luego irse a soñar con él para darse ánimos de continuar con el siguiente…

Pero en esta ocasión, el paso de los minutos y las horas le resultaba una tortura… por una parte le parecía que las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban en lo más mínimo. Ansiaba verlo, ¿cómo se vería fuera de las cuatro paredes de siempre? En medio de la naturaleza, frente al precioso lago bordeado de flores… ¡Eso debía ser algo épico e impresionante!

Pero, por otro lado… ella llevaría esa carta que Edward amablemente les había prestado a Patty y ella para hacerle algunas fotografías y tomas para el documental, obviamente evitando revelar nada demasiado privado (o sea casi todo). Abusando un poco de la confianza del duque, la rubia la tenía lista para que Terry la leyera, y con esto, suponía que él podría ser finalmente libre. Esto la hacía feliz claro, pero también la aterraba… si él no aceptaba su idea o no la podían llevar a cabo él tendría que irse, no volvería a verlo más; solamente le quedarían los recuerdos, un par de fotografías, su nota y el pañuelo… solamente pensarlo le laceraba el alma…

Sin embargo, su precioso corazón lleno de bondad y falto de egoísmo la seguía apremiando a ayudarlo a alcanzar el paraíso que merecía, ese al que debió ir desde el comienzo... tenía que hacerlo, así que dándose valor trató de pasar el día lo más calmada y sonriente posible.

Stear había aceptado finalmente hacerse cargo del proyecto, por obvias razones debía volver a USA a organizar todo y hacer el anteproyecto que Edward debía autorizar, para luego trasladarse nuevamente a Escocia y llevarlo a cabo. Patty por su parte le hizo saber que Mia Savage Hathaway era la indicada para hacer relaciones públicas y mercadotecnia del nuevo museo una vez estuviera listo, solamente sería cuestión de elegir a quien lo dirigiría y esperar que el fantasma de Terrence Graham Grandchester estuviera contento con los cambios y no espantara más gente. La rubia sonreía y observaba atentamente a todos, trató de pasar todo el tiempo con su primo y su amiga, y un rato estuvo charlando vía WhatsApp con Albert, Archie y Annie; estuvieron bromeando un poco y cuando llegó la hora en que ellos debían irse a descansar, Candy les dijo a los tres que los amaba muchísimo, que estaba feliz y orgullosa de ser parte de sus vidas y que por favor siempre sonrieran y fueran felices… ellos se extrañaron un poco, pero dada la naturaleza cariñosa, sensible y amable de la chica, no le dieron demasiada importancia y correspondieron su ternura en igual medida, y quedaron de verse a su regreso.

Con Stear y Patty fue algo similar; luego del té de la tarde y de que el duque se excusara para atender unos asuntos que requerían de su presencia, la pecosa le agradeció por todo y sonriente le dio un sentido abrazo, saltándose cualquier regla y protocolo que pudiese existir; total, el joven noble era muy parecido a su tío en ese sentido.

Candy de pronto se quedó mirando a su querido primo y a su entrañable amiga y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; los veía como si fuera a separarse de ellos durante mucho tiempo… pero ellos no lo notaron de ese modo… pensaron que ella estaba un poco nostálgica pero que como siempre, pronto volvería a ser la alegre y radiante Candice de toda la vida.

Fue así que esa tarde ella se dirigió al lago, para su nueva cita con aquella adorable alma y darle por fin, la libertad que merecía…

Se sentó en el pasto y aspiró el aroma a tierra mojada, hierba y flores mezclado… el viento jugaba a mover de su lugar los rizos espesos de la chica e insistía en volar a su alrededor, tratando de hacerse notar y obtener al menos una sonrisa de esa preciosa chiquilla que tenía una mirada enigmática en esos momentos. Abrazaba sus rodillas y recargó la barbilla en las mismas, preguntándose si Terry tardaría mucho más; estaba nerviosa, asustada, triste, entusiasmada ¡todo al mismo tiempo! Ojalá él no lo sintiera tan marcado como ella o llegaría medio transparente a su encuentro, y eso era lo último que Candy deseaba. Ella quería verlo lo más real posible… por lo que fuera que sucediera luego de mostrarle ese pequeño tesoro que tenía escondido en el bolsillo de su saco.

Por fin reconoció el distintivo aroma de él, y ese fresco que siempre la rodeaba segundos antes de que apareciera… cerró los ojos para atajar la descarada lágrima que intentaba pasear por su mejilla, suspiró y luego sonriendo volvió a mirar al frente. Él estaba ahí, de pie y dándole la espalda, observando también el lago. Aún no terminaba de anochecer y verlo ahí, con los colores delicados del atardecer en Escocia fue fantástico… esos tonos lilas mezclados con oro líquido y ocres daban la impresión de estar viendo un ángel rodeado de un resplandor celestial… a pesar de que el viento no podía hacer ondear esa bella cabellera que él poseía, la rubia quiso imaginarse cómo sería ver eso y sonrió… era tan hermoso… tan único… con sus manos en los bolsillos levantó un poco el rostro y ella pudo apreciar que tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía debatirse en intrincados y difíciles pensamientos, sensaciones…

Le dio su espacio; mientras se permitió admirarlo, amarlo más si eso era posible… luego de unos minutos lo vio volver el rostro, se veía sereno pero no logró ocultar el dolor de ella, pues Candy lo podía sentir como si fuera el propio… se mordió los labios cuando finalmente el joven caballero se sentó a su lado, imitando la posición de la chica.

\- Dulce pecosa… - y su voz le acarició el alma – ojalá te hubiera conocido mientras vivía… mi vida habría sido completa; tu luz hubiese llenado mis oscuros espacios y soledades, tu risa y tu amor habrían sido mi alimento, mi motor… habría sabido lo que es entregar el corazón, el alma… la vida a alguien, y saber que estaría a salvo ahí, entre tus brazos… -

Ella lloraba y cada palabra era una brasa ardiente que marcaba su existencia… pero debía hacerlo…

\- Terry… mi amado engreído… desearía tanto haber estado para ti en aquélla época; juntos habríamos superado todo… aunque no sé si hubiese logrado soportar tu partida. Tal vez este era el plan original de Dios; no lo sé… sabes que tienes algo pendiente y por ello no pudiste irte… y yo… - la voz le falló, se negaba a salir, por lo que se obligó a respirar profundo y aclararse la garganta, que le ardía y tenía un horrible nudo. – Creo que sé qué es eso que te retiene aquí, porque ya no eres prisionero del teatro… allá perdiste la vida y allá mismo perdonaste a la causante… pero aún hay algo… -

\- Lo sé Candy… en este lugar nací y creció en mí la intensa necesidad de ser amado, aceptado… - recargó la barbilla también en sus rodillas, era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta.

\- Tengo algo que era para ti, pero que era imposible que vieras en donde permanecías… - ¡Ese miserable nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande y le escocía tanto!

Él la miró, esperando que le mostrara. Ella con sus manitas temblorosas y enguantadas sacó la carta, misma que desdobló con sumo cuidado y la extendió para que él la leyera. Cuando reconoció la letra sus pupilas se dilataron, la conocía de sobra y su presencia parpadeó considerablemente, señal de que se había perturbado bastante.

\- Necesitas leerla Terry – lo animó ella con infinita dulzura… y así lo hizo él…

Una vez que terminó la miró con desconcierto, pero con emoción y alivio… se volvía un poco más transparente y Candy tembló… pero le contó la historia de Richard Grandchester después de perder a su hijo mayor…

\- Nunca lo imaginé… - habló él con la voz ronca… - mi padre… él… - y no pudo decir otra cosa… su presencia oscilaba como si estuviera sollozando, temblando…

\- Terry… ¿puedes perdonarlo y ser libre por fin? – la vocecita de la pecosa logró tranquilizarlo un poco…

\- Si lo hago me iré… y no volveré a verte… ¡Candy! – y su voz era un lamento doloroso, no quería… ¡no quería dejarla! Pero su corazón ya estaba perdonando a su padre… él también lo amaba y lo había necesitado tanto, esa carta había roto por fin la jaula en la que Terrence había encerrado su amor por su papá… el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, solamente sobre él…

\- Terry, libérate por favor… - lloraba ella abiertamente… - Deja que tu alma vaya a donde pertenece… -

\- No… Candy… no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte… -

\- Terry… mi dulce Terry… mi amor… debes hacerlo… - su verde mirada rebosaba de lágrimas.

\- No… ¿qué haré sin ti? – ¿Y si le pedía que se fuera con él? El repentino e intenso deseo casi lo aplastó…

\- No amor mío, yo no quiero vivir si tú no estás… - fueron las decididas palabras de la rubia - Déjate ir… ¡Y llévame contigo te lo ruego! – y lo pidió, el profundo anhelo de su alma tenía sonido ahora…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

La idea de la pecosa no era otra que pedirle a Terry que la lleve con él… leyó un poco y ella piensa que si su adorado y bello fantasma quiere, lo puede hacer. Sí, sé que parece un poco egoísta, sobre todo porque hay mucha gente que la quiere a su alrededor; pero vamos, cuando una se enamora como que lo único que desea es estar con esa persona ¿cierto? La verdad es que es una situación complicada… veremos qué sucede en el final n.n

.

.

 **Miriam7:** Pues linda, el plan de Candy era de lo más simple como habrás podido leer al final de este capítulo, porque sí, al descubrir lo que detiene a Terry y él mismo liberarse, pues debería ir hacia la luz… te invito a descubrir qué pasará en el final del fic, que ojalá te siga gustando n.n Muchas gracias porque te gusta la historia hermosa, un honor para mí ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** Para que estén juntos no será fácil hermosa, pero tendrán su final feliz, como lo he prometido todo este tiempo ;-) no desesperes, ya el miércoles lo sabrás ¡je, je! Cierto que fue una pena que Richard se diera cuenta tan tarde, en especial porque la vida de su hijo más querido fue muy solitaria y triste, y nada más que por su orgullo y costumbre de no demostrar sentimientos… al menos rectificó el camino en honor a Terry… gracias por seguir leyendo hermosa, espero te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** Ay amiguita… ¿qué te puedo decir? La verdad es que cuando volví a leer el capítulo en una última revisión y edición, hasta a mí que conozco el final, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta muy feo… perdón por eso en serio. Y pues sí, por muy bruja que fuera Ernestina, era la duquesa y le correspondía estar ahí, pero como bien dices, el duque hizo que el lugar de honor a su lado fuera de nuestro bombón, nadie lo merecía más que él. Candy es una chica valiente y fuerte linda, y más tenía que serlo pues no estuvo sola al momento de estar frente al nicho de él, realmente no le quedó de otra que intentar mantenerse lo más calmada posible… la carta de nuestro suegro sí fue corta pero emotiva ¿verdad? Es que bueno, yo imagino a Richard como hombre de pocas palabras, pero directo y firme; en este caso escribir esas líneas para su primogénito fue como bien dices, una catarsis, para poder luego cumplir su propósito de honrar la memoria de Terry y alcanzarlo en la eternidad al llegar su turno; lo malo es que nuestro Romeo no está allá :-/ efectivamente Terryto merece el paraíso hermosa, el amor entre él y la pecosa es complicado, pero eso no impedirá que sean felices, aunque no será nada fácil… Me alegra que al menos la parte dulce del capítulo te haya reconfortado y te haya gustado linda, pues sí, nuestro bello rebelde solía acostarse de ese modo ¡je, je! Es parte de él, así como tener pequeños pero significativos detalles con la pecas… yo como siempre encantada de recibir parte de tu valioso tiempo leyendo y comentando amiga, espero hayas tenido lindo fin de semana también. Cuídate mucho igual preciosa, ¡te envío besos y abrazos! TQM.

.

 **GLADYS:** Linda claro que no diré que eres llorona ¡para nada! De hecho me honra que mis simples historias te obsequien emociones y sentimientos, aunque tampoco me encanta que sea tristeza lo que provocan, pero te sigo prometiendo el final feliz; a pesar de todo lo triste que parece hasta ahora. Pero que bien que te alegraste con la escena de ellos en la habitación de Terry n.n un momento dulce para compensar los amargos ¿no crees? Preciosa, ya el miércoles viene el final y el epílogo, no prometo que será todo color de rosa, pero sí que habrá final feliz; aunque no será cosa sencilla. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar hermosa, ojalá te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Auch… creo que tendré que romper la alcancía para reponerles las uñas y las cajas de kleenex a todas las que se los han acabado por causa de este fic ¡je, je! Tienes razón, la historia de nuestro Terry es triste y solitaria, pero más para el duque pues no supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió… al menos intentó mejorar y honrar la memoria de su querido hijo ¿verdad? Sí, el final se acerca, y efectivamente será uno feliz, aunque no sencillo… no te apures si no se te ocurre nada hermosa, déjalo en mis manos ¿va? ;-) Ya el miércoles lo traeré, junto con el epílogo porque ese es muy cortito ¡ja, ja! Gracias por seguir leyendo, y ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lady Sofía:** Hola señorita muchas gracias por leer, si mi memoria de teflón no me falla, no había tenido el gusto de saludarte antes, así que bienvenida, en caso contrario disculpa mi despiste por fa ¡je, je! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic linda, sí debe ser horrible verlo y no poder tocarlo… pero bueno, creo que todas las fans sabemos de qué va eso ¿no? Lo podemos ver ¡pero no lo podemos tocar! Eso está del nabo ¡ja, ja! :-P Te entiendo hermosa, créeme, yo el animé lo vi dos veces, la última cuando estaba en secundaria; y hasta la fecha no logro verlo otra vez y menos la despedida de los rebeldes pues mi corazón sigue roto, así que yo hago lo que tú, leo fics donde sí se quedan juntos, y escribo uno que otro también :-P muchísimas gracias, me encanta que te guste esta pequeña historia, ojalá te agrade también lo que le falta. Y pues descuida, soy terrytana hasta el tuétano, así que siempre que pueda y las musas cooperen, yo traeré terryfics ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lea:** Cierto hermosa, no supo lo que tuvo hasta que lo perdió, pero al menos aprendió la lección; que al final de eso se tratan los golpes de la vida ¿no? Aunque a veces te da muy duro, pero bueno… Cierto que más vale demostrar el amor en vida, después ni al caso… y pues el duque libreó un poco su dolor con esa carta… al menos honró la memoria de Terry ¿cierto? Preciosa el amor de los rebeldes es muy complicado es cierto, pero todo tiene solución, en especial en los fics ¿no? n.n su amor es más que físico, por eso tienen una forma muy especial de demostrárselo, además sus almas están conectadas… Terry siempre tuvo pequeños pero significativos detalles para la pecosa, en esta historia no podía ser la excepción ;-) gracias por la confianza a pesar de lo agridulce del fic linda, espero que te guste lo que queda. Y Edward no fue inmune a los encantos de la pecosa linda, pero tampoco quise que tuviera uno más, ¡digo esta mujer ya arrasó con los mejores! Excepto el parásito de Leagan claro, ese no cuenta ¡ja, ja! Era justo que al menos uno pudiera resistirse ¿no? :-P Gracias querida Lea, cuídate también por favor. ¡Saludos!

.

 **CyT:** Muchas gracias a ti hermosa, aunque sí haya estado un poco triste el asunto… ¿qué pasará? Pues linda el alma de Terry debe ser libre, pero ya ves que ninguno se quiere separar… te invito a saber qué va a suceder en el último capítulo y epílogo de esta pequeña historia, y ojalá te guste n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Hola hermosa qué gusto leerte! Gracias a ti por seguir por aquí, espero que pronto puedas recuperar tu celular comatoso ¡je, je! Espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia, y gracias por el comentario a pesar de que veo que sigues peleando con tu teléfono n.n qué lindo detalle de tu parte. Cuídate mucho y ojalá te siga gustando, ¡te envío un abrazo!

.

Bellas **Dreamy G.B, Sandy Sanchez, Pinwy Love, sundarcy, Ladyofimagination98, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno y Saga Dreamer** ¡Miles de gracias por sus reviews! Como es usual, estaré feliz de responderles vía PM ¡besos!

¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Les deseo una hermosa semana y nos leemos el próximo miércoles 1° de noviembre, con el final y epílogo de este fic.

...

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	14. Cap 13 Final

**¡Hola a todo mundo!**

Pues llegamos al final de esta historia… una que nació y creció más de lo que esperaba, y que me ha regalado momentos preciosos por la muy hermosa recepción que le dieron todas ustedes hermosas, muchísimas gracias por eso… No alargo más el saludo, únicamente les vuelvo a agradecer infinitamente su compañía en este fic, a pesar de los momentos estresantes o demasiado emotivos… GRACIAS de todo corazón.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Es el final… no dejen todavía sus pañuelos ni los tecitos, y como bien aconseja mi querida amiga Saharaloto, de preferencia no leer en el trabajo :-P y lo más importante hoy: No saquen ninguna conclusión hasta no terminar de leer por favor, esto es de suma importancia.

Bien, creo que sin más que agregar por el momento, les deseo que disfruten la lectura :-D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo XIII**

.

.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella le pidió que la lleve con él ahora que debe irse? Tal vez el fuerte viento que se cernía sobre él le había jugado una cruel broma… ella estaba de pie, con la mirada llena de decisión, de amor… sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y las manos empuñadas a los lados, todavía sosteniendo la carta de su padre… "Terry… hijo… ", él escuchó la lejana voz de Richard llamándolo…

\- ¡Llévame contigo Terry por favor! – repitió más fuerte la chica… - Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado siempre… te necesito… ¡te amo más que a mi vida! – Y su vehemencia él la podía percibir, tan intensa que sintió que lo abrasaría…

\- Candy… mi hermosa Candy… - y él lo consideró seriamente… ¿llevarla con él? ¡Eso sería grandioso! ¡No tendrían que separarse jamás! Pasaría el resto de la eternidad a su lado, amándose sin medida, sin fin… aquél viento empezó a amainar y la voz del duque se alejaba cada vez más… - ¿Realmente te irías conmigo? – sus estrellas destellaron vivamente.

\- Claro que sí Terry… con toda mi alma… - ella sonreía con timidez…

Él se perdió en las esmeraldas de la joven… tan vivaces, chisporroteando alegría y luz… ella era tan bella, tan cándida… tan encantadora y tierna… Era tan generosa y hacía felices a tantas personas… era tan perfecta y maravillosa… un ángel en la tierra.

De pronto lo supo… La amaba con todo su ser, deseaba que estuviera a su lado para siempre… pero no podía… ¿cómo llevársela y retenerla para él solo? ¡No! Ella tenía tanto que hacer todavía, tenía una vida brillante que vivir, un futuro hermoso… no… no podía hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a él; por más que sintiera perderse por retenerla consigo. No debía ser alguien egoísta que solamente pensaba en su propio sufrimiento...

\- Amor mío… - la voz se escuchaba llena de dulzura, de melancolía y esperanza al mismo tiempo – preciosa y radiante Candy… no hay nada que desee más que quedarme a tu lado por siempre… pero no puedo… no debo… - Y ella, que temía que dijera algo así, solamente cerró fuertemente los ojos, queriendo impedir que el llanto los abandonara. – Pecosa de mi alma comprende, no debo ser tan egoísta; no me lo perdonaría ¡Dios tienes tanto por vivir todavía! Eres un pequeño sol que ilumina la vida de tantas personas, de tu hermano, tus primos y amigos, la vida de tantos niños que viven mejor y encuentran familia gracias a ti… Eres mi universo, quien le dio sentido a mi existencia incluso si antes no nos encontramos… mi único amor… ¿Cómo podría yo arrebatarle semejante ángel a este mundo por mi mero egoísmo? – la rubia abrió los ojos por fin, liberando las saladas gotas que no cedieron en su empeño.

\- Terry… - empezó a sollozar con más ímpetu, sacudiendo los frágiles hombros, incapaz de contenerse…

\- No podría hacerte lo que me sucedió a mí Candy, no es justo… - los tonos de su voz bajaron considerablemente, hasta hacerse un murmullo ronco… Esto era lo que debía aprender… amar sin medida, sin condición, entregarse por completo, sin egoísmos, solamente buscando la felicidad de ella… Saber que él también merecía ser amado…

Y la chica sabía que era verdad… no podía esperar otra cosa de tan generoso y brillante ser… por supuesto que no.

Entonces sucedió… sobre Terry empezó a descender una lluvia de chispas resplandecientes en tonos dorados y plateados, era una luz indescriptible y maravillosa; lo bañaba lentamente, adhiriéndose suavemente a los contornos desdibujados de él… en un instante hubo un destello enceguecedor que la obligó a cubrirse con el antebrazo, pero sintió como si una oleada cálida y acogedora la acariciara… tenía miedo… pero no de la luz, si no de abrir los ojos y no encontrarlo más… se resistió hasta que percibió que las maderas y lavanda seguían ahí, y lo escuchó llamarla… con su voz más bella y nítida que nunca.

\- Candy… - y la joven mostró por fin sus esmeraldas, parpadeando lentamente…

Terry estaba de pie frente a ella; lucía soberbio, tan arrogante y hermoso, el viento mecía suavemente sus hebras castañas y sonreía con ternura.

\- ¿Te… Terry? – tartamudeó la pecosa al sentir que él se acercaba y rozaba sus dedos delicadamente en su mejilla, tan sutilmente que parecía temeroso de romperla… ¡La estaba tocando! ¡Podía sentir la calidez de sus suaves yemas acariciando apenas su rostro! - ¿Có… mo es que…? – volvió a vacilar porque la voz no le ayudaba; él sonrió más ampliamente…

\- Debo irme ahora pecosa, pero nos han regalado unos minutos… - fue la clara respuesta de su varonil voz que denotaba absoluta emoción.

Y así estaban zafiros frente a esmeraldas… se miraban con anhelo, con nostalgia… con complicidad… con entendimiento… con amor… profundo, verdadero… sus respiraciones se acompasaron, la distancia entre ambos se acortó en un instante… él era tan alto, tan abrumadoramente apuesto… ella sintió que los cálidos brazos la rodeaban trémulos, suavemente; la abrazó finalmente y acunó su cabeza en su pecho, la rodeó por completo, deseando abarcarla entera… y Candy por fin atinó a aferrarse a su espalda, ancha, protectora como un muro de granito y acero que la pudiese defender de todo y de todos… Aspiraron sus aromas, ella se llenó los sentidos de las maderas y lavanda, él de la esencia de flores de ella.

¡Se sentía tan bien en su abrazo! Cómo desearía quedarse ahí para la eternidad… él era su amor, su hogar…

\- Candy… yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y mientras tengas un espacio para mí en tu corazón yo viviré en ti; algún día volveremos a encontrarnos… te lo prometo pecosa mía… - susurraba él con el llanto llenando sus maravillosos zafiros verdosos. Y entonces la obligó a verle de frente, levantó delicadamente la barbilla de la joven y acercándose despacio, pudo por fin rozar los suaves y sonrosados labios de ella…

Fresas y miel es lo que pensó que probaba. Y el toque le erizó cada vello y estremeció cada célula de su ser… una sensación que jamás experimentó antes… eso era el paraíso para él. Candy pronto correspondió la caricia con devoción absoluta… dejó que los delgados y sensuales labios de Terry la saborearan unos momentos pero después por instinto entreabrió la boca en una muda solicitud de acercarse más; y él aceptó, provocando una sedosa y lenta danza de sus sentidos. Un delicioso calor los recorrió de pies a cabeza y descargas eléctricas se disparaban desde su centro mismo envolviéndolos en el más exquisito e inigualable éxtasis… El anhelado contacto les había sido obsequiado; les supo a eternidad, a amor inagotable, inextinguible… sabor a nostalgia y a promesas, esperanzas… sabor a fe y entrega total.

Un resplandor cálido y dorado emergió entonces desde el corazón de Terry y los envolvió a ambos… había llegado el momento… Lágrimas de despedida agridulce se mezclaron en sus rostros y labios… un suave tintineo de campanas se dejó escuchar y él supo que no podía postergarlo más, ya habían sido muy generosos obsequiándole el increíble regalo de poder abrazarla y besarla al menos una vez.

\- Candy… gracias por… - susurró todavía sobre sus dulces labios, con ojos entrecerrados y sin querer separarse de ella.

\- Lo sé… - dijo ella, bajito, casi inaudible… fue quién tuvo la entereza de separarse lentamente, luego de besarlo una vez más… pero no soltó sus manos; quería grabarse esa sensación a fuego en el corazón, lo miró largamente y sonrió lánguida – Terry… deslumbrante e inolvidable Terry… - y cada sílaba le sonó a él como canción celestial…

\- Preciosa y maravillosa Candy… te estaré esperando… - dijo él mientras empezaba a desdibujarse despacio y el resplandor se hacía más intenso.

\- Te amaré toda la vida Terry… ¡Nunca te olvidaré te lo juro! Espera por mí por favor… yo te alcanzaré – el dolor parecía haberse apoderado del pequeño cuerpo de la joven pues laceraba cada fibra de su ser, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan feliz de que finalmente Terrence pudiese ir a su verdadero destino…

\- Hasta siempre mi amor… - su voz fue como un eco envolvente que se instaló en lo más profundo del alma de ella…

Y así él terminó de perderse en medio de aquélla luz hermosa, tan cálida como él… misma que rodeó un instante a Candy y la reconfortó dulcemente en un abrazo de inmenso amor y bondad, dándole una paz y certeza de volverse a ver, que quiso adivinar que era la misma que ahora tenía su amado actor…

Y ambos fueron merecedores una vez más de un milagro, pues ella pudo observar en el firmamento en una mágica visión, cómo Terry llegaba a un lugar de indescriptible belleza, con un cielo azul y brillante, montañas coronadas de blanquísima nieve y un maravilloso lago de cristalinas aguas turquesa, bordeado de las más maravillosas y exuberantes flores y árboles… y lo recibían los amorosos brazos de sus padres, que sonreían con infinito amor y felicidad… él se veía radiante, lo sentía en paz y con el alma tan llena de pureza y amor inagotable… por fin estaba en donde pertenecía… aún abrazado a Richard y a Eleanor, que le decían cuánto lo habían extrañado y que tuviera fe pues todo saldría bien; Terry se volvió hacia ella para regalare una sonrisa tan espectacular, deslumbrante e inolvidable como él.

El viento sopló llevándose con él la preciosa visión, borrando todo vestigio de luces y del dolor y soledad de Terrence… Candy quedó abrazándose a sí misma, temblaba sin control y lloraba sin parar… sus lágrimas eran una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía… Tenía su promesa de esperarla y estar a su lado siempre, y aunque sentía un dolor inenarrable, también estaba segura de que incluso si no podía verlo, podría sentirlo…

\- Hasta pronto Terry… mi amor… - susurró al viento que volvía a rodearla intentando consolarla de algún modo…

…

Candice Andley vivió a partir de entonces con total intensidad y alegría dedicándose por completo a ayudarle a su hermano Albert y a la fundación, misma que absorbió el orfanato de la Srta. Pony cuando ella falleció.

La rubia nunca se casó, pero ello no evitó que esparciera su luz y bondad por doquier, regalando siempre un trozo de felicidad y amor a quien se cruzara en su camino. Jamás le contó a nadie aquélla historia que tuvo con el bello fantasma de Terry Grandchester; a quien amó profunda e intensamente desde el instante en que lo conoció, y a quien jamás olvidó, como se lo prometió esa tarde.

El Graham's Theatre volvió a brillar en Broadway como antaño, y la vieja leyenda de su fantasma ahora era una anécdota qué contar a los turistas… la villa en Escocia fue transformada en un hermoso museo dedicado a los Grandchester y su legado en su país; pues habían sido pioneros en introducir reformas al estricto protocolo de la nobleza y leyes parlamentarias, dando paso a una apertura sin precedentes que ayudó a un mejor y más rápido desarrollo y recuperación de la economía y relaciones públicas de aquél país… y todo inspirado en aquél rebelde indomable que fue Terrence Graham Grandchester…

...

..

Una tarde de octubre, una mayor Candy se quedó dormida en el sillón que usaba para leer, ese que tenía junto a la ventana en su casa en Escocia; una que decidió construir cuando Edward Grandchester le ofreció que comprara una porción del terreno de la villa, justamente a orillas del lago; ella aceptó sin dudar y edificó ahí una acogedora casa de campo, a la cual se había retirado hacía menos de un mes. Su fundación estaba en las expertas manos de la hija de Archie y Annie; y las empresas de los Andley ahora eran dirigidas por los dos hijos de Bert y los de Stear y Archie, quienes habían fusionado su despacho con el consorcio de los primos.

Los tenues rayos de sol que despedían el día se posaron traviesos sobre el rostro de Candice, que tenía una apacible sonrisa en sus labios… llevaba al cuello aquél llamador de ángeles que de pronto encontró entre sus cosas luego de que se despidiera de Terry aquélla tarde, y que nunca se había quitado desde entonces sabiendo quién había puesto tan lindo objeto entre sus cosas… ese día en particular había sacado su preciado álbum y recordando cada aventura y amado rostro en esas imágenes había hecho un recuento de su vida… _"Ha sido una buena vida",_ pensó ella. Al final de las hojas, estaba aquélla vieja fotografía de un bello actor caracterizado de Romeo, que la miraba con sus insondables y misteriosos ojos… acarició lentamente el papel y apretó en su pequeña mano el pañuelo que él le obsequiara, y entonces cerró los ojos y durmió…

…

Un leve cosquilleo en la nariz la sobresaltó por un momento, pasó la mano para sacudirse lo que fuera que le rozaba la punta de la misma y movió la boca en una graciosa mueca, para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Otra vez las cosquillas, pero ahora eran más insistentes, tanto que terminó por estornudar sonoramente.

\- ¡Salud! – fue una inolvidable y profunda voz que divertida le saludó de ese modo.

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe… nunca, en todos los años que siguieron a aquélla tarde, NUNCA soñó con él, aunque siempre sintió su presencia de algún modo u otro… ¡increíble que ahora lo hacía!

\- ¡Terry! – saltó sin importarle su edad y se lanzó al cuello del joven, que reía feliz y la abrazaba con fuerza… era él, su misma risa, su mismo aroma… ¡los brazos que recordaba como si no hubiese pasado ni un minuto desde que se perdiera en ellos!

\- Vaya pecosa, veo que estás feliz de verme ¿eh? Sí que soy inolvidable ¡ja, ja! – bromeó, y a ella no le importó para nada eso… ni el decoro o la elegancia y buenas maneras; simplemente lo empezó a besar frenética por todo el rostro, derramando lágrimas de inmensa alegría… total si era un sueño había que aprovecharlo ¿no? Si hasta se sentía una jovencita otra vez ¡Y lo había extrañado y amado tanto!

Terrence ni tardo ni perezoso la besó y la apretó más contra su cuerpo… no pensaba dejarla ir más. Pero entonces la pecosa se separó de él solamente lo suficiente para observarlo bien, sólo un minuto, no fuera a despertar de repente y ya no pudiera besarlo de nuevo. Terry estaba exactamente igual, pero ahora era más luminoso si es que eso era posible; llevaba un traje idéntico al de su cuadro del museo, incluso la cinta que hacía de corbata medio floja y el botón superior de la camisa abierto; pero este traje era blanco en su totalidad, inmaculado… contrastaba divinamente con sus ojos de océano. Estaban en un campo lleno de narcisos y amapolas de todos colores, y también había un lago a sus espaldas, era similar al de su casa; sin embargo sabía que era uno muy diferente, fuera de este mundo…

Ella era una chica nuevamente, con un vaporoso y ondulante vestido color marfil de tirantes y escote redondo, ligero y sedoso que ondeaba a capricho de la deliciosa brisa que los acompañaba.

Y luego la rubia lo empezó a besar con más ansiedad y anhelo… provocando que cayeran con él de espaldas al mullido césped, y que Terrence soltara su preciosa carcajada.

\- Hey tranquila pecas, no me iré a ningún lado ¡ja, ja, ja! – y la acarició con tanto amor en la mejilla que ella se echó a llorar. Él por supuesto, se sobresaltó - ¿Por qué lloras Candy? – y secaba las saladas gotas que bordeaban el rostro de la chica con sus besos.

\- ¡Es que sí te irás otra vez! Cuando despierte nuevamente te habrás ido… ¡no puedo perder ni un solo segundo de este sueño mientras dure! – y antes de que el pobre pudiese parpadear dos veces estupefacto, ella se le lanzó otra vez cual depredadora a su presa y le devoró los labios, le besó las mejillas, los párpados, la frente… se apretaba a su cuerpo y lo aprisionaba entre sus frágiles brazos, que ahora poseían una fuerza inusitada.

\- Vamos pecosa - apenas pudo él separarse un poco para hablarle, la risa le estaba ganando – yo sé que te mueres por mí, pero hay que tener algo de decencia y prudencia ¡ja, ja, ja! –

\- ¡Cállate y déjame disfrutar mi sueño! – y otra vez sobre él…

Terry decidió dejarla ser y se permitió disfrutar de la intensidad de la joven, hasta que ella notó que su sueño no terminaba… digo, no es que se quejara de ello, pero ¿no era que los mejores sueños no eran tan vívidos y además duraban demasiado poco? Se separó un poco de él y sonrojada fijó sus verdes ojos en los azules de él, que la miraban con absoluta diversión y amor…

\- Terry… - y él mostró su añorada sonrisa ladeada, pícaro.

\- ¿Sí? – Él sonreía un poco más ¡Dios esa sonrisa todavía la encandilaba por completo!

\- Estoy soñando ¿verdad? – y él acomodó un rizo que se había escapado de la coleta de ella, negando con la cabeza lentamente… Candy abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para emitir un chillido amortiguado… - ¿Estás diciendo que yo… que yo…? - y no pudo terminar la pregunta, temblorosa… él asintió con una sonrisa completa, y en sus ojos vio que no mentía, en su alma sintió que era verdad… - ¡Ay por Dios! – gritó ahora sí y se levantó de golpe, jalando al joven con ella y echándose una vez más a su cuello… total, completa y perfectamente feliz…

Y se fundieron en un abrazo eterno… con su amor inacabable y dulce, intenso y apasionado… ahora no volverían a separarse jamás… sus almas habían coincidido y habían sido unidas por extrañas circunstancias, para no volver a ser alejadas una de la otra.

Y allá, donde Candy volvió a encontrarse también con sus padres, su hermano Albert y su querida señorita Pony; conoció a los padres de Terry quienes le agradecieron la compañía a él, y la ayuda que les brindó para recuperar a su hijo amado.

Ahí pasaron mucho tiempo; incontable pues en ese hermoso lugar no existen las horas, ni la ansiedad o la tristeza, no se conoce la impaciencia ni el dolor, soledad o sufrimiento alguno… Allá Terry y Candy se tomaron de las manos y no volvieron a soltarse nunca…

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Aquí lo tenemos hermosas, espero les haya gustado… por esa razón repetí invariablemente que no sería fácil lo del final feliz; me refería en todo momento, a que no sería sencillo para ellos en realidad, pero siempre aseguré y sigo sosteniendo, que valió la pena… espero x.X.

Algunas de ustedes tenían una idea cercana a lo que sería este final feliz; lamento no poder darles gusto reviviendo a Terry pero eso era imposible, llevaba más de un siglo muerto y ya ni cuerpo había x.X y eso de encarnarse en otro pues no, como dijo la preciosa AlexaPQ, ¡el original es incomparable! No se puede sustituir por otro :-P y tampoco era opción que Candy se fuera con él; pues como el mismo bombón dijo, él no se lo perdonaría y capaz que terminaba otra vez atrapado por la culpa y pues tampoco; la idea era que descansara por fin ¿no? Como dice el resumen del fic, Candy sí fue capaz de liberarlo de su prisión terrenal…

.

.

 **Lore campos:** hola señorita, sabes que me parece que hay algún problema con la página o con el navegador que usas, ya que el capítulo 12 es nuevo y diferente al 11 (el del viernes); incluso el 12 fue mucho más corto… quizá si cambias de navegador puedas visualizarlo correctamente. Gracias por leer linda, ojalá te guste el resto de la historia. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Si hermosa! Se quería ir con él… y pues no preciosa, el duque no tenía hijos todavía, además no sería lo mismo si nuestro bombón toma el cuerpo de otra persona que NADA que ver con su impresionante galanura y personalidad ¿no crees? Ninguno como el original ¡ja, ja! Ojalá te haya gustado el final preciosa, y mil gracias por haber leído n.n un gusto enorme saludarte también, y pues nos falta todavía un pequeño epílogo que ojalá te agrade. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gladys:** ¡Nena me moría de risa con eso de que hasta tus neuronas nadaban en lágrimas ja, ja! Sin ofender claro, pues tampoco me hace feliz que lloren tanto u.u la verdad cuando empecé con esta idea se supone que sería algo de humor y mira nada más la que hicieron mis musas x.X pero al menos espero te haya gustado, ¡apúntame el rollo de papel en mi cuenta por fa! Y pues aún nos falta el epílogo, espero te guste y te devuelva la calma perdida estos días. Gracias por leer linda ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer, y pues no; en esta historia no hubo otra Candy, ella y Terry no se conocieron cuando él estaba vivo; por eso no la recuerda ;-) espero te haya gustado este pequeño fic. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** Perdona por lo corto y encima triste hermosa, pero necesitábamos esa parte para desenredar esto… efectivamente fue una decisión muy difícil la de ellos, por eso todo el tiempo dije que el final feliz no sería sencillo linda, me refería a que no lo sería para ellos… yo, como tú, tengo mis principios religiosos y creo firmemente en que Dios tiene siempre un plan trazado para nosotros, y que cada cosa que sucede tiene una enseñanza… y por supuesto que Él siempre verá que seamos felices… espero que me perdones porque tal vez lloraste un poco más, pero ojalá el final te haya gustado n.n y nos falta un pequeño epílogo que ojalá, te agrade también. ¡Saludos para ti!

.

 **Mary silenciosa:** ¡Je, je! Preciosa ya somos más las que queremos irnos con él ¡ja, ja, ja! Gracias por seguir leyendo linda, ojalá te siga gustando n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Hakuouki:** Qué bien que terminó tu temporada de exámenes hermosa, ahora sí disfruta de algo de libertad por favor, bien merecida la tienes ;-) Me alegra que aunque sea todo agridulce, te haya gustado el capítulo, y pues de corazón deseo que también el final te agrade, así como el epílogo que nos falta n.n cuídate te dejo saludos.

.

¡Hola **Esme05** querida! Gusto en saludarte de nuevo :-D Esteee… perdón por hacerte llorar, de verdad u.u pero me alegra que te pareciera hermoso el capítulo, con todo y lo agridulce. Tienes razón, su amor es único… nadie podría amar después de algo como lo que ellos tienen ¿no? Es comprensible que no desearan separarse, pero había que tener fe en que todo saldría bien, ojalá te gustara hermosa. Y pues auch, no pensé en ese pequeño detalle de los ojitos "papujados" ¡ja, ja! También tendré que patrocinarles el tratamiento de belleza :-P ¡Gracias preciosa! También te envío besos y abrazos ;-)

.

 **Eli:** Princesa hiciste muy bien en leer a solas y en calma… lo malo es tu llanto desconsolado u.u nunca esperé que esta historia resultara tan emotiva y conmovedora, ¡según o sería un shot de humor! O.o te entiendo, para mí Terry también es un personaje entrañable y muy querido, sé bien que si yo leyera y no fuera la escritora, habría llorado tanto como tú y capaz que hasta deprimida quedaba un rato… por eso ofrezco disculpas por ello, pero también espero que lo hayas disfrutado… ellos dos son realmente valientes y se aman incondicionalmente, ¡merecen ser felices siempre! Si Terry hubiese aceptado llevarse a Candy, creo que otra vez habría quedado atrapado por la culpa, porque sí sería una especie de suicidio… así que esa no era opción linda… ojalá que este final te haya gustado y te haya devuelto la calma, aunque aún nos falta el epílogo n.n espero también te agrade. Besos y abrazos para ti también hermosa, TQM.

.

 **Miriam7:** Efectivamente linda, si Terry se llevara a Candy ella tendría que morir, pero como bien dices, tampoco era su momento… los tiempos no los deciden ellos ni nosotras, espero que te haya gustado señorita, y ojalá el epílogo también. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lea:** ¡Ya séeee! Decir adiós nunca es fácil hermosa, y peor en estas circunstancias… por supuesto que no era justo que la pecosa muriera para seguirlo, pero tampoco lo fue que él muriera hace más de un siglo u.u pero como ella no vivió en aquélla época, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes igual y ellos no habrían coincidido ¿no crees? Yo creo firmemente que todo sucede por algo n.n Ya te traje el último capítulo linda, espero te guste y también el epílogo que está pendiente. Mil gracias y me encanta que te conmoviera esta historia de amor diferente. ¡Saludos también preciosa Lea!

.

 **Blanca G:** Ya era tiempo de la liberación linda… pero sí, ellos siempre estarán juntos n.n espero te guste el final y el epílogo pendiente. Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

.

Mis preciosas amigas **saharaloto, Ladyofimagination98, Sandy Sanchez, Saga Dreamer, sundarcy, Pinwy Love, CeShIrE (¡Ya suelta a Gissa por fa ja, ja, ja!), sony77, Leogran, Gissa A. Graham (¡Mención honorífica para ti amiga hermosa! ¡Mira que no soltaste prenda ni un solo spolier! O.O MIL GRACIAS por el apoyo y por tu valentía ¡ja, ja, ja! Veré de compensarte por ello :-P ) y Elizabeth Mancera Moreno** ¡Miles de gracias por sus reviews! Como es usual, estaré feliz de responderles vía PM ¡besos!

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Nos leemos con el epílogo el próximo viernes 3 de noviembre n.n

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**

 **.**

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mentira! El epílogo lo subiré en unos minutos más :-P lo siento, no pude resistirme… un ratito más y lo tendrán publicado también, es muy cortito pero me pareció bonito darle un cierre más completo de una vez. ;-)


	15. TA Epílogo

**Hola de nuevo n.n**

Y finalmente, el epílogo de este pequeño homenaje al amor inmortal de Terry y Candy… ese que yo veo como indestructible e incomparable… gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura, por haber aguantado los momentos nostálgicos y haber disfrutado los graciosos… mil gracias a todas por su tiempo para leer y comentar; a quienes agregaron el fic a sus favoritos o lo siguieron, a quienes leyeron en silencio, a quien vinieron y no les gustó y lo dejaron… muchísimas gracias porque ustedes junto a quienes escribimos, mantenemos vigente la historia de nuestros rebeldes y le damos nuevos aires, giros e ideas, pero siempre manteniéndolos en un final feliz, que es el que merecían… Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, y espero les guste este epílogo cortito, pero escrito con todo el amor que tengo por Terry, con todo el cariño para Candy y ustedes… ¡ABRAZOS Y BESOS! Espero leernos pronto en otros proyectos n.n

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

.

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos.

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y por ganas de volver a cambiar ese final que nos dejó con el corazón roto a tantas y tantas fans. Por cierto, olvidaba especificar que la imagen de portada de este fic tampoco me pertenece, pero está muy linda ¡ja, ja!

.

 **Advertencias:**

Nop… todo tranquilo, ya pueden dejar los pañuelos y los tés ;-)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

.

.

En la orilla de un acantilado estaban un hermoso castaño y una bella rubia recostados boca abajo, relajadamente, como les gustaba, y descalzos… mirando hacia el vacío en un acantilado en aquélla noche llena de miríadas de estrellas, donde se veía claramente el camino de galaxias en el firmamento, y rodeados de resplandores de todos colores sobre el pasto verde oscuro… montones de luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor; y allá abajo, el agua que golpeaba la arena y las rocas hacía gala de una mágica e intensa bioluminiscencia... ellos reían de las bromas que el de ojos de zafiro hacía a costa de la pecosa; pero ella jamás se enojaba, amaba a ese revoltoso más allá de sus fuerzas y conocimiento… y habían pasado por tanto… que molestarse siquiera no era una opción en su repertorio de emociones… no… él la hacía reír, emocionarse, flotar en las nubes, la embobaba cuando sonreía, le regalaba las más maravillosas sensaciones siempre con un simple toque de sus dedos en su cabello… ¿enojarse con él? ¡No había forma!

Lo miró embelesada y él la observaba fijamente, con esa mirada que hacía que le temblaran las piernas como una gelatina de lo intensa y profunda que era… ella se acercó y lo besó tiernamente, colocando su mano en la nuca del joven para enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño, quien correspondió instantáneamente y se enredaron en un abrazo y caricias lentas que olían al más inagotable e inigualable amor… Y entonces dos de las traviesas luciérnagas se acercaron a ellos, se posaron en el hombro de cada uno y parecieron titilar alternadamente… llevándoles un mensaje que ellos comprendieron.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con total travesura y, enderezándose para quedar sentados en sus rodillas, se tomaron de las manos, ardorosamente…

\- Pecosa… - Terry fue el primero en hablar. - ¿Quieres? –

\- Yo… estamos tan felices aquí Terry… ¿y si no podemos encontrarnos allá? – se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que siempre ponía loquito al castaño.

\- Pecas, recuerda que tú y yo mejor que nadie sabemos y sentimos el amor del Creador… sabes que Él no nos lastimará. - Le sonreía para tranquilizarla; ella mostró entonces un brillo deslumbrante en los ojos.

\- Tienes razón… tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos… Él lo ha prometido… -

\- Entonces ¿vamos? – le apretó las manos emocionado.

\- ¡Sí Terry vamos! – ella asintió decidida…

Se levantaron de ahí y caminando con calma llegaron a la fuente de un caudaloso e imponente río, donde se miraron como siempre a los ojos y con mucha emoción entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos, para empezar a sumergirse en las cálidas y turbulentas aguas…

…

Allá el tiempo es diferente; por ello, a pesar de que entraron juntos al agua, él nació en Londres un año antes que la rubia, en una familia hermosa y muy acaudalada que lo apoyaba en todo momento. Le llamaron Àlainn, que significa hermoso o bello en gaélico escocés. Y no solamente era hermoso y bello, ¡si no lo que le sigue! Era un verdadero ángel encarnado… Y también era un brillante, talentoso, rebelde, impetuoso, intenso, pero generoso, dulce y maravilloso jovencito de 15 años que hacía las delicias de sus encantadores y pacientes padres; aunque también era su mayor dolor de cabeza… ¡Era todo un terremoto!

Ella nació un año y pocos meses después… en Chicago… la pecosita fue llamada Aurore (que hace referencia al inicio del día y es una chica con luz propia), por sus felices padres; era dulce y amorosa, pero muy enérgica, traviesa, inteligente y decidida… por ello mismo insistió a sus papás que por favor la enviaran a estudiar a Londres, donde estaban algunas de sus amigas y en donde según ella se recibía la mejor educación. Los pobres, incapaces de negarle nada a ese pedacito de estrella que adoraban con locura, accedieron; así que allá fue a dar la joven de 14 años.

Un día después de su llegada y de que sus amigas la recibieran de lo más entusiasmadas, Aurore, que aunque muy amiguera no dejaba de ser totalmente independiente y que siempre lograba escabullirse para tener sus ratos a solas, se fue a explorar el colegio por su cuenta; llegando a una colina que estaba en el más apartado de los jardines del prestigioso Real Colegio San Pablo… le gustó tanto que fue a sentarse ahí a ver la puesta de sol y decidió que ese sería su lugar… se recargó en el tronco del solitario árbol que se encontraba en la cima y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar de la suave brisa otoñal…

Repentinamente un leve aroma invadió sus sentidos… uno que jamás había aspirado pero le pareció tan agradable y familiar, como si lo reconociera de mucho tiempo atrás y lo estuviera esperando… como recién despertando de un letargo… maderas y lavanda la envolvieron con sutileza; abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba… Él…

\- ¿Candy? – sus ojos verde-azules brillaron con intensidad, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

\- Terry… - fue el susurro de ella que acarició al joven…

Y se sonrieron… y se perdieron en sus miradas azul y verde… y desde ese día fueron inseparables…

Y una y otra vez sus almas se reconocerían y se entregarían todo la una a la otra… en todos los tiempos, en todas las vidas… a pesar de todo, y de todos…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **.**

Chicas, dejaré abierto el fic un par de días más, por si tengo el honor de recibir más reviews poder responder personalmente a quienes comentan sin cuenta n.n mil gracias, cuídense y diviértanse mucho; ¡envío besos a todo mundo!

.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**

 **.**

1° de noviembre de 2017


	16. Agradecimientos

p class="MsoNormal"strongHola de nuevo n.n/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Antes que nada, mis disculpas por tardarme tanto en responder y agradecer el tan maravilloso recibimiento y apoyo que esta historia recibió por parte suya. En verdad, me siento muy feliz y honrada de saber que les haya gustado… honestamente no creí que fuera a ser así pero mil gracias por eso, de todo corazón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lo prometí y vengo a contestar personalmente a cada precioso review que me han regalado quienes se toman su tiempo de hacerlo sin una cuenta de FF, las demás preciosas, ya saben que como de costumbre, responderé sus comentarios directamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apenas vengo porque la semana pasada tuve bastante trabajo y, no, los fines no circulo en la red x.X perdón…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"También quiero contarles que el "shot" de Halloween está en proceso, otra vez me salió más largo de lo que pretendía y no lo he terminado o.O pero ya casi, ¡ya casi! Aunque ya más bien será para celebrar alguna otra fecha sospecho ¡ja, ja! De todos modos ya saben que estoy en eso, tal vez podría dividirlo en dos o tres capítulos, pero no sé; la cosa es que pronto estará terminado y lo traeré, igual gracias a quienes se interesen por esa otra locura mía :-P/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y bueno, antes de despedirme del todo de esta historia, quisiera hacer una invitación a todas… chicas sé que no todo mundo escribe, pero igual las invito a que hagamos una tipo semana, quincena o mes de shots o drabbles de Terry; es que sé que han notado que últimamente hay un incremento considerable de fics de Albert, y hasta hay fics con Neil… ¡Con Neil por Dios santo! Digo cada quién, pero caray ¡ja, ja!... y pienso, como terrytana que soy hasta la muerte, que nuestro bombón merece más historias y finales felices. Sé que todas tenemos nuestra vida y ocupaciones, por supuesto lo comprendo, yo misma de pronto ando un tanto desconectada; pero bueno, si hacemos un pequeño esfuerzo en traer al menos algo cortito sería genial, unamos nuestros corazones terrytanos para que este hermoso fandom siga creciendo ¿Qué dicen, me acompañan a homenajear a Terry? Y si nunca han escrito algo no se preocupen, la mayoría no nos dedicamos a esto, somos aficionadas y todas pasamos por una "primera vez" :-P ojalá podamos crear más historias para nuestro amado caballero inglés. ¡Gracias de antemano!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGladys:/strong ¡Ay hermosa! Pues te envío una galleta con chispas de chocolate en compensación por la otra arruinada… entiendo que sí fue una despedida triste y emotiva, pero fue temporal como viste n.n Me alegra que comprendieras el punto de vista de ellos al hacerlo de ese modo, en especial el de Terry, que no podía ser egoísta para nada. Por lo menos luego lloraste de alegría cuando ella lo alcanzó, se merecían ser totalmente felices ¿no crees? No te preocupes si eres llorona, creo firmemente que sólo las personas más fuertes son capaces de expresar sus sentimientos en lágrimas ;-) y pues encantada que te gustara linda, y honrada de haber podido despertar emociones en ti con mis sencillas letras… gracias por tu compañía en este fic, y ojalá que las otras que tengo por ahí también sean de tu agrado, así como los futuros proyectos. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Mientras tanto te deseo bonita semana ;-) ¡Saludos!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSol Grandchester:/strong Hola hermosa… wow muchísimas gracias, admito que el recibimiento que esta historia tuvo también superó mis expectativas y me siento muy feliz porque te gustara… gracias totales a ti, por leer y por estar aquí, me alegra que lograras sentir lo que quise transmitir en este fic, qué rico sentirse en los brazos de Terry ¿no? Sí, no podía dejarlos así, tenían que reencontrarse de carne y hueso, ¿qué mejor que en el San Pablo? Que reinicie su historia ahí, y ahora sin pirañas o gusanas en medio de ellos ¡ja, ja! Preciosa… qué lindo que te gustara la carta del duque, estoy segura de que como él, tu papá amaba a su familia profundamente, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo; e igualmente creo firmemente que ahora los protege y ama tanto o más que antes, y así como Richard y Terry se reencontraron, tú también lo harás y entonces podrás volverlo a abrazar y besar… gracias a ti de corazón, y pues claro que sí preciosa, pronto traeré más de nuestro hermoso e inolvidable Terry ;-) cuídate mucho, que tengas linda semana ¡Saludos!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEli:/strong Hermosa me alegra muchísimo que no te decepcionara la decisión de nuestro Terry… no podía hacer otra cosa, él tiene el alma tan brillante y noble como la de la misma Candy, solo que su personalidad hace que parezca que no lo es tanto :-P efectivamente, ella cumplió su promesa y jamás dejó de amarlo ni lo olvidó, imposible que se casara ¿no crees? Qué bonito que te gustara el regalo que se le hizo de despedirse con un abrazo y un beso, mientras era momento de volver a estar juntos, como dices, fue suficiente para darse fuerzas n.n Cierto, yo también desearía que él precisamente me recibiera en el cielo ¡je, je! Claro, además de mis otros seres amados que ya están por allá, me alegra que te gustara el final preciosa; tenía como el susto de que no fuera así x.X ¡Y pues mejor todavía que te gustara el epílogo! Soy feliz de haber cumplido tu deseo de que ellos estuvieran juntos en carne y hueso, en otras vidas hermosas y felices… ¿de verdad te gustó el nombre para Terry? Àlainn, es un adjetivo en gaélico escocés que además, suena magnífico como nombre ¿verdad? Hermoso o bello, perfecto para nuestro Romeo ¡je, je! Sí, sus almas siempre se reconocerán linda, están unidas para siempre, al menos en mis fics así es. Nada de grandiosa princesa, sólo soy una fan que adora a nuestro Terry y trato de plasmarlo por escrito, ¡deseo que sea feliz aunque sea un personaje de ficción! Me halaga mucho que haya tocado algo en tu corazón preciosa y que hayas disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo n.n cuando leí este review tuyo se me escapó una lagrimita de emoción, al saberme merecedora de tu aprecio y cariño, mismos que son correspondidos por completo n.n te considero una chica muy especial y sensible… Y pues princesa me quitas pesos de encima cuando dices que consigo captar la esencia de Terry, es una de las cosas que más me preocupan cuando escribo, no me gusta sacarlo de su personalidad, pues ya no sería el mismo rebelde encantador que todas adoramos ¿cierto? Tienes razón que en algunas historias he sabido que lo describen totalmente contrario a lo que es él en realidad, supongo que no logran comprender la profundidad de tan maravilloso personaje. Yo también estoy segura de que él jamás se casó con Susana, ni estuvo con ninguna otra, su corazón siempre fue de Candy y efectivamente, esa simple frase "nada ha cambiado en mí" es la prueba fehaciente de que la pecosa fue y será siempre la única para él ;-) Gracias a ti hermosa, y así es, NUNCA JAMÁS en mis historias, Susana será esposa de Terry, ella nunca será nada de él más si acaso una conocida sin la menor oportunidad con él, y ya ¡je, je! Sobre el shot de Halloween mil gracias linda, lo traeré pronto y a destiempo, y es que como de costumbre conmigo, ya salió más largo de lo que pretendía ¡ja, ja! Pero lo prometido es deuda y espero traerlo esta misma semana, espero te guste también ;-) besos y abrazos para ti preciosa, también TQM/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongCORAZONMOSHO:/strong ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y mil gracias también por tu tiempo para haber leído los otros fics, me encanta que te gustaran, de verdad. Traté de responderte vía PM pero vi que n tienes habilitada la opción, así que me tomo el atrevimiento de responderte aquí, muchísimas gracias nuevamente; espero seguirnos leyendo pronto. ¡Que tengas linda semana!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLea:/strong Hola señorita, me alegra que te gustara el final, en verdad… Tienes razón, esa fue la mejor manera en que Terry podía demostrarle a Candy su inmenso e infinito amor por ella, debía dejarla seguir adelante, ya se encontraría más adelante y él siempre estaría cuidándola mientras tanto. Sí, les fue obsequiado ese milagro que esperabas hermosa, unos minutos para que tomaran valor y fuerza para seguir con sus destinos, hasta que fuera momento de volverse a ver… ¡Qué bonito que esta vez tu llanto fuera de alegría linda! Ya se los debía ¿no? :-P ¡también me hace feliz que te gustara el epílogo linda! Por supuesto que se reconocieron tan pronto se volvieron a ver, así será siempre con ellos dos ;-) menos mal que tus nuevas lágrimas fueron ya de felicidad ¡ji, ji! Sí, ya tienen la oportunidad de ser felices en donde se encuentren, ¡ay mini Terrytos que bellezaaa! Yo quiero uno ¡ja, ja, ja! Y al original también, con perdón de la pecas :-P Y es cierto, en esta ocasión, ya no habrá "Elisas" ni "Susanas" interponiéndose, y si acaso las hubiera, ellos mismos las sacarán de en medio ;-) Preciosa, me honra totalmente que digas que eres mi admiradora, de verdad, espero mis próximos proyectos también te gusten, y ser así merecedora de ese privilegio. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia diferente linda, un placer que te haya gustado ¡Saludos querida y linda Lea!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGuest 1:/strong ¡Gracias a ti! Por tu tiempo para leer y comentar; lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero me alegra que también pudieras reírte y disfrutar esta pequeña historia ;-) ¡que tengas linda semana!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongBlanca G:/strong Así fue hermosa, lo amó toda su vida… todas sus vidas n.n fue el único para ella, y ella fue la única para él… gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar señorita, espero tener el honor de leernos en próximos proyectos que traiga; que tengas linda semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMiriam 7:/strong Me alegra mucho que te gustara el final linda. Sí, volvieron a nacer y sus almas se reconocieron en cuanto se vieron nuevamente n.n y así será con ellos siempre, en todas sus vidas. Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar hermosa, ojalá nos leamos en próximos proyectos n.n que tengas linda semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongCyT:/strong ¡Muchísimas gracias hermosa! Me halaga y alegra mucho que te haya gustado el final n.n Y descuida, no es el único fic que tengo, ni tampoco será el último, y de hecho de verdad espero que te sigan gustando las ideas que de pronto las musas me dictan, me honras con tus lindas palabras y trataré de ser merecedora de ellas verás ;-) nos seguimos leyendo en otros proyectos linda, un beso enrome y un abrazo para ti también amiga, que tengas linda semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMago Roque:/strong ¡Mil gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar linda! Me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n ojalá nos podamos leer en próximos proyectos, que tengas hermosa semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMarte:/strong ¡Hola! Bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y más aún que la hayas disfrutado. Y al contrario linda, gracias a ti por estar aquí n.n ¡un placer para mí! Gracias por tus palabras, deseo también que todo te vaya maravilloso en tu vida real; y gracias por tu abrazo, también te envío otro de tu amiga de México, ¡Bendiciones y saludos para ti!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongtete:/strong Hola n.n sí reencarnaron y se reunieron, ¡así será con ellos siempre! Me alegra que te haya gustado el final linda, gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar; y pues esperemos que las musas sigan siendo buenas conmigo y nos regalen con más ideas bonitas para nuestros queridos rebeldes. Cuídate, que tengas linda semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDianley:/strong ¡Wii que emoción que te sorprendiste! Al menos esta vez las lágrimas fueron de felicidad… lamento haberte hecho sufrir un poco linda, pero mira, cumplí mi promesa de darles un final feliz a los chicos. De verdad me alegra que te gustara tanto el final como el epílogo; y pues efectivamente tenías razón, el amor no es egoísta y así era como tenían que ser las cosas; ellos ya tendían su momento adecuado… y que se repetiría hasta siempre para ellos dos n.n gracias hermosa, ojalá que el próximo proyecto también te guste; y pues nos seguimos leyendo ¿va? Cuídate te dejo saludos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGuest 2:/strong ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por tu tiempo para leer y por tus lindas palabras, me alegra mucho que te gustara, yo encantada de compartirla ;-) ¡bendiciones para ti también!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongHakuouki:/strong :-D si por fin… qué bueno que te alegrara linda, sobre todo esa parte de que siempre se van a reencontrar y serán felices todas las veces ¡je, je! Preciosa lamento leer lo que me cuentas del chico con el que salías; pero creo que en ese caso, el que pierde es él, totalmente… tú no necesitas alguien desleal en tu vida linda, deja que sea la vida quién le cobre cuentas y tú trata de sonreír ¿va? Al menos me gusta la idea de haberte regalado buenos ratos con este final y epílogo, no te desanimes ¿ok? Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre, y mucho mejor verás ;-) ánimo te envío un abrazo grande./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGuest 3:/strong ¡Hey mil gracias por tus preciosas palabras! Y por haber leído mis otros fics n.n me alegra que este en especial te gustara, y que pudiera regalarte la esperanza de un milagro y mi visión del profundo amor que yo veo que ellos se tienen. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Terry siempre le fue fiel a Candy, y concuerdo en que lo más seguro es que él la haya besado siquiera una sola vez, ¡que se conforme con que el pobre se quedó de su enfermero! Como si hubiera sido culpa del pobrecito que las mentadas luces se soltaran ¬¬ en fin, la cosa es que él volvió con Candy y eso me hace feliz. Sobre una segunda parte de esta historia, bueno eres la segunda persona que me lo pide ¡ja, ja! No sé, veré si las musas cooperan conmigo, y si es así encantada la traigo ¿va? Muchísimas gracias a ti, espero nos podamos leer en próximos proyectos, y me dejes saber tu nombre para saludarte como me gustaría n.n ¡bendiciones para ti también!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLucyluz:/strong ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara de verdad n.n ¡que tengas linda semana!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongMary silenciosa:/strong ¡Hola hermosa! No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces ni tiempo tiene una, de todos modos ya sabes que la historia aquí está para cuando desees n.n y efectivamente ya terminó, la verdad es que quedó mucho más larga de lo que pensé ¡ja, ja! Era tiempo de que concluyera, pero me hace feliz de que te gustara, con todo y que eres una hermosa Albertfan ;-) Y princesa… otra historita yo feliz, nada más que complacerte con que se ade Albert sí está complicado x.X verás, soy terrytana al 1,000,000 % ¡hasta el tuétano! De hecho yo creo que lo tengo en mi ADN ¡ja, ja! Pero descuida, jamás trataré mal a Albert, ¡si es un lindo! No hay forma de que yo lo saque de personaje preciosa, es un personaje entrañable y adorable, lo único es que en lo personal no lo veo como pareja romántica de Candy, pero sí como alguien importantísimo en su vida. ¡MIL gracias por seguirme de todos modos preciosa! Es un verdadero honor para mí, de verdad :-D y pues también espero leernos en próximos proyectos, pronto traeré el tan cacareado shot de Halloween, tal vez te animes a leerlo ;-) ¡besos y abrazos vía web también para ti hermosa! Te deseo linda semana y nos leemos pronto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGuest 4:/strong ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque no me hace feliz que llores, ojalá sea de alegría por el final, y pues qué pena lo de los kleenex x.X ten, te mando unos virtuales, para compensar un poco ¡je, je! ¡Saludos que tengas linda semana!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongClover:/strong ¡Hola amiga! ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído! Oye yo feliz de que cumplas con tu "amenaza" por supuesto, siempre que gustes aquí estarán mis pequeñas historias n.n me encanta que te haya gustado, en serio… el honor es todo mío. Y pues qué lindo que pienses que logré conservar la esencia de los chicos, es lo que más trabajo me cuesta ¡je, je! Caray, lamento que hayas llorado linda, pero también me alegra que hayas reído y que lograra transmitirte emociones y sentimientos tan bonitos junto a los de Terry y Candy al reencontrarse… ese mocoso engreído nunca cambiará ¡je, je! Y ella tampoco, y serán felices, jóvenes y bellos para siempre; incluso cada vez que se reencuentren en sus vidas… ¡Muchas gracias a ti! Trataré de seguir mereciendo tus palabras… y descuida, aquí estarán los fics para cuando gustes ;-) ¡te envío un gran abrazo también!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal".Bellísimas strongLadyofimagination98, Pinwy Love, sony77, sundarcy, Sandy Sanchez, Dreamy G.B, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, AlexaPQ, Saga Dreamer, Gissa A. Graham, CeShIrE, Sylvieneu y Elvira H. C /strong¡Miles de gracias por sus reviews! Como es usual, estaré feliz de responderles vía PM ¡besos!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡GRACIAS TOTALES! Nos leemos prontito con el shot de Halloween: Beber de tu sangre ;-)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"6 de noviembre de 2017/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Ayame Du Verseau/span/strong/p 


End file.
